Needing You
by MissUnderstoodByLIGHT8907
Summary: Summary: 2 years since 6x24. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer-Scott, and 2 year old Sawyer Brooke Scott moves back to Tree Hill. But why? Brooke Davis gets a call that's gonna change everything. Find out why. Brucas, Leyton and Naley. Brathan, Braley.
1. Dadda

**First Fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: 2 years since 6x26. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer-Scott, and 2 year old Sawyer Brooke Scott moves back to Tree Hill. But why? Brooke Davis has expanded C/B with Victoria's help. She wasn't the same person when her best friend left, or was it when her ex-boyfriend left? Find out.**

**Chapter 1**

**It's been 2 years since Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer Scott left Tree Hill to settle on their own as a family. 2 Years of pure love and bliss. Having their daughter was their greatest happiness and they showed her that every day from the moment she was born. They were happy until…**

**"Luke! Help me! Ow! It hurts. Luke! Luke!" Peyton screamed as she tried to stay upright trying to fight the pain in her stomach.**

**"Lucas! Lu-" Peyton tried to call, when suddenly everything turned black.**

**Lucas Scott was just pulling up on their driveway when he heard Peyton scream, he paled when he heard her scream and panicked. He ran up to the front steps and yelled; "Peyton! Where are you!? What's wrong?" He was hoping nothing was wrong with Sawyer as he ran into the living room.**

**He saw baby Sawyer trying to stand up in her crib, as she looked up and saw her father, she started gurgling, smiling and reaching up to him, asking her father to come pick her up with her baby blue eyes.**

**As Lucas saw Sawyer, he breath in a sigh of relief, started to walk towards her but stopped as he saw Peyton's body on the carpet just behind the couch.**

**"Peyton! Honey, wake up! Peyton, please!" he was lost, he didn't know what to do, as he scrambled to get his phone out of his jacket pocket, Peyton opened her eyes , she looked disoriented, but when she saw Lucas, she gave a small smile, which was immediately replaced by a look of pain and tears started to flow out of her eyes.**

**"Luke, it hurts, take me to the hospital, please I can't take the pain." She pleaded.**

**Lucas didn't know what to do exactly as he carried Peyton out of the front door, and into the Comet, he remembered Sawyer.**

**"Oh shit!" he yelled. He went back into the house, got Sawyer, ran for the car, tried to fumble with the straps of the car seat, Sawyer reached out to touch his face and said, "Dadda." Lucas stopped and looked at Sawyer and tried to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.**

**"Dadda." She repeated. Lucas didn't know what to feel at that time, He was confused, he wanted to be happy that Sawyer said her first word, but he was worried and broken that something bad is about to happen to his wife. As he looked into the baby blue eyes of Sawyer, he was embraced by a certain calm that rushed through his body, he kissed Sawyer on the forehead and asked her. "We're going to be fine, aren't we, sweetie?" Sawyer looked at her father as if she understood and said, "Dadda!"**

**Lucas drove all the way to the hospital holding Peyton's hand with his right. He called for help as he pulled up to the entrance of the emergency room, as he saw an ambulance pull up behind his car, he started to panic once more. He got Sawyer from the car seat in the back and ran to the nurses station.**

**"Help! Help me! It's my wife, please help me!" he pleaded with the nurses and doctors around him. A nurse walked up to him and asked him what was wrong, he looked at her with disbelief in his eyes and said; "I don't know." He said quietly. As he watched a group of nurses and doctor wheel Peyton away on a stretcher, he can't help but break down.**

**The nurse understood he just might be shocked by the whole situation, so she offered to take Sawyer and bring her to the hospital's day care, as Lucas tries to take in the whole dilemma. The nurse asked Lucas if there was anyone he would like to call, he shook his head and buried his face in his hands. As the nurse, turned to leave the room, trying to calm down the now fussing Sawyer, Lucas looked up and said;**

**"There is one person," the nurse turns around and asks the person's name and number when he cuts her off and says; "No, I'll call. He looked at Sawyer and said, "I love you Sawyer."**

**Sawyer stopped fussing looked at her dad, and as if she understood the situation, smiled wide at her dad and said, "Dadda!" Lucas gave her a weak smile and turned to the nurse, "please take care of her,"**

**" I will Mr. Scott, someone would come in here shortly to tell you how your wife is doing. Just call anyone if you need any assistance. Everything is going to be ok Mr. Scott, just have faith."**

**Lucas nodded and as he watched the nurse take Sawyer he can't help but feel a deep unsettling feeling of emptiness. As he took his cellphone out, it took him a couple of minutes to decide whether to make the call or not. Taking a deep breath, he scrolled to find the number and waited for the answer.**

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_


	2. With a Smile

Chapter 2- With a Smile

_Lift your head, baby don't be scared_

_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_

_We'll get by, with a smile, _

_You can't win at everything, but you can try…_

_Ring. Ring. Ring…._

"Ugh! Wait hold on I'm in the shower!" Brooke Davis yelled, then she giggled, " I'm stupid, it's not like they heard me." She thought. As she wrapped herself around her towel, she skipped over the other side of her bed to reach her phone on her bedside table.

_1 missed call. _"Hmm, who could it be? Might be Julian checking up on me again," she thought loudly. As she opened to reveal who her mystery caller was, she was surprised to see who it was.

_Luke Scott. _ "I wonder what Luke is calling about." She thought.

She haven't heard from Lucas since last Christmas, yes they were still friends and all that, and occasionally, Peyton would call her to tell her how they were doing, how Sawyer was growing to be a natural Brooke Davis in the making, how she couldn't wait to start Red Bedroom Records in California, how she missed her best friend and their fun times together, it was always like that, Peyton called, and Lucas, he would always be in the background saying hi, or trying to tease Brooke when a topic comes up.

He would call her on holidays, just like everyone else's. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthdays, New Years, and whatever anniversaries, but right now, she was just plain confused, "Did I forget something? " she panicked.

"Oh my god, is it his birthday? NO! Is it Peyton's? NO! Is it Sawyers? Uhhh.. NO! Then what the hell am I missing!?" she thought.. Then suddenly she slapped her forehead and said; "Why don't you just call him and ask him what's wrong! Stupid stupid girl!" she laughed at herself and dialed his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

As the ringing stopped Brooke wondered why nobody answered, she could hear the background and was confused when nobody said anything.

"Hello? Luke? Are you there?" Brooke asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

She could hear someone take a deep breath and as she waited, she heard;

"Brooke? " Lucas started.

Brooke was suddenly alarmed by his voice and started to feel very worried. The smile on her face slowly faded as she heard his voice, "he never used that tone, I know that tone" she thought.

"Luke, are you ok? What's wrong, is it Sawyer? Are you ok?" Brooke started to ramble, Lucas tried to smile at this, Brooke only rambled when she was nervous or worried. As everything set in once again, he took another deep breath and started talking. He wanted to tell her about Peyton, and how the situation was, but he only managed to say.

"I need you." He said in barely a whisper.

Brooke was taken aback by Lucas' choice of words, it was scaring her enough to hear his tone, but for Lucas to tell her he needed her, that was something major. She can't find the right words to say, Lucas sounded broken and lost, and she suddenly felt high school memories flooding back to her mind. She remembered all the times Lucas used that tone, but what scared her the most, was when one particular memory came back to her. The night of the school's shooting, the night his Uncle Keith was murdered.

Brooke can't grasp the situation, she can hardly keep up as tears started to form in her eyes, she knew she was yet to answer Lucas, she could hear his slow ragged breaths on the other line, she knew he was trying to stop himself from crying. She knew she had to do something.

She didn't know she would feel this way again, she hasn't felt this way since high school. She tried to shake away the feeling but the feeling just seemed to set in deeper.

She felt the need to protect Lucas, she felt the need to take all his hurts away. As she struggled to find the right words to say, she found herself telling him.

"I'm here for you Lucas, I'm always here for you." Brooke tried to sound confident. As she tried to ask herself what was happening, she tried to be subtle about it. She didn't know what was happening, so she chose her words carefully. Before she could say anything, she heard him say;

"It's Peyton." He said. Brooke stiffened as she heard her best friend's name, they haven't talked in a week and with the way he said her name, she felt another rush of panic and worry.

"What? What happened to her? What's wrong?" she said, her voice suddenly vulnerable and desperate.

"She collapsed. She was unconscious when I got home, I heard her scream and I ran to get to her, but I was too late, she woke up for a couple of seconds and asked me to take her to the hospital, she was in so much pain and I can't help her, I feel so helpless and useless, and I promised I would protect her, and this happened, I can't forgive myself when something wrong happens to her. I can't lose her Brooke, I just can't" Lucas said as tears were now flowing freely, he broke down.

Brooke was stunned to hear what happened to her best friend, but she knew Lucas needs her to be strong. As she said these words she can feel herself breaking down.

"Shh, Shh. Lucas, Everything is going to be ok, you know Peyton, she just probably worked herself too hard on opening Red Bedroom Records up there. She's going to be fine. I'm here for you Lucas, please know that. I'm always going to be here. I'm flying on the next flight out. Do you want me to tell Nathan and Haley? Brooke asked suddenly determined to make things ok, although feeling a bit queasy with everything she just knew, she knew she had to do something to make things ok. Typical Brooke Davis.

"Please don't tell them just yet, with Haley pregnant and with Nathan just trying to get the feel of being in the NBA, I really just don't want them to worry and be bothered by my life's troubles." Lucas said with a tone uncertainty.

"Lucas, don't say that, you know how much the Naley family loves you, you are family. I'm pretty sure that they would be with you every step of the way, they are your friends, and I know that right now, you feel lost and confused, but let us help you Luke, we love you too much to see you like this." Brooke tried to reason out with him.

Luke sighed and nodded, realizing that Brooke didn't see his nod, he answered a little hesitantly; "I know you're right Brooke, you're right. Can you call them?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Hang in there Luke, I'll call Haley, then I'll call you right back, is that ok? Brooke asked him, not really sure she wanted to hang up on him yet, hearing his voice just made her want to talk to him until she could be by his side.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lucas answered. When Brooke was about to say her goodbye, Lucas said.

"—But Brooke?" he said.

"Yeah, Luke?" she answered.

"Promise to call me right back, ok? I just need someone to talk to and I know I sound dense and----" he rambled.

"I promise Luke, I promise." Brooke said with that tone she used whenever she was serious and determined.

"ok, thanks, bye." Luke said.

"Hang in there, ok? Bye." Brooke said and hanged up before she decides to stay on the phone with him.

Brooke took a couple of seconds to register everything that had just happened. As she tried to call Haley, she heard the front door close, running down in her robe, she was pleased to see Victoria.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're here, can you book me a ticket to L.A. as soon as possible, It's Peyton, Lucas just called and he was so lost and I don't know what to do, I still have to call Haley and---" she was cut off by Victoria.

"Brooke, honey? It's gonna be ok, I'm here for you, I know we've been trying to work this whole mother- daughter thing for the past 2 years, and hopefully I'm doing great at this, but honey, come on breathe, everything is going to be ok, you are so selfless Brooke, and I don't know what I did to have deserved you as my daughter." Victoria said, as she gathered Brooke in a tight and long hug as her daughter cried her heart out.

"I don't know what to do, Mom." She cried.

"You're Brooke Davis, remember that." Victoria consoled her, rubbing her daughters back as she cried, it was the most amazing feeling Victoria felt, and she kicked herself for letting herself waste all those years where she could have been there for her daughter.

Victoria held Brooke a little longer and then finally broke the hug, she wiped the tears in Brooke's eyes and said.

"You are the strongest person I know, you have helped everyone you know and you are still humble about it, and I know there's no stopping you from helping when it comes to your friends, so get dressed, I'll call Millie to have the private jet ready, call Haley and tell her that if she wants to come, I'll have Hector pick them up with the car, don't bother packing, I'll pack your things myself, and I'll ask Deb if she could pack things for Haley, Nathan and Jamie, I'll send it as soon as I can. Do what you got to do Brooke, but take care of yourself out there ok? I'm just a phone call away." Victoria said regaining her posture and trying out her maternal side.

Brooke looked at Victoria in marvel and said; "You're a great mom, you know that?"

"No, I'm not, I've been a horrible mother to you Brooke, and believe me I am really trying to make it up to you." Victoria sighed, trying to fight the tears from falling when she heard Brooke tell her she was great.

Brooke walked over and hugged Victoria "You were. But you're not anymore, and you may have missed a lot of what happened in my life, but I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to get rid of you now." Brooke tried to joke.

"You're right about that, now that I got to know you, and now that I have the chance to have you call me your mother, you're damn right, you can't get rid of me that easily. I've started to get the hang of being a mother and there is no way I'm stopping now, I just wish I hadn't been a bitch on you. I regret that every day. I just want you to know that I am sorry." Victoria said, her voice cracking as tears started to pour.

"I told you that everything is ok mom. I have forgiven you a long time ago. "Brooke assured her mom.

As Victoria wiped her eyes with her fingers, she looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Thank you, for giving me this chance. Now go! Your friends need you." She said, smiling.

_In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story_

_It's a wonder love can make the world go round_

_And don't let it bring you down, and turn your face into a frown_

_You'll get along with a little prayer and a song…_

_Baby you don't have to worry cause there ain't no need to hurry_

_No one ever said that there's an easy way_

_When there closing all their doors and they don't want you anymore_

_This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway_

_That I'll stay, through the bad times,_

_Even if I have to fetch you everyday_

_We'll get by, with a smile_

_You can never be too happy in this life…_


	3. Please Read

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the characters. I write for pleasure. I aim to please.

A/N- I'm terribly sorry for those of you who really thought it was going to be a Leyton fic. I mean I have nothing against Leyton, but I really am a Brucas fan, and I hope you won't take it against me, but I would really love if you guys would continue to read my story. Leyton already got their happy ending, and something inside me, just wanted to give a little treat to the Brucas fans, Im really sorry. But I would really appreciate it, if you could tell me that I'm doing a pretty ok job in writing this one, since I stopped writing for nearly 4 years now. So please, bear with me.

Lukenpeyton4ever- judging by your name, I could tell that you would be pretty upset about how this story would turn out, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t write this story to disappoint.

A Amanda A- thank you! Your review meant a lot. I never thought that reviews would really boost my energy to update soon. I mean, I've read a lot of fics that are not updated for like a year or so, and it's really frustrating, but don't worry, I'll try to finish this one as soon as I can.

Xoxotaylor- I'm guessing you are a Leyton fan as well. Like I said, I never meant to write this fic to disappoint Leyton fans, I mean, they already got together in the series, and I was just hoping somehow I could try to put into words how I wanted things to end. But thank you for your review. I really appreciate it.

Kylielink- Leyton fan as well huh? I'm really sorry you guys. I am.

A/N 2- I know people are entitled to their own opinions, and some might hate me for making this a Brucas fic, I love Peyton, but I guess I just love Brooke more. And somehow, I really wanted Brooke and Lucas to work out, and since they didn't in the series, I hope in this story, I could make Brucas' fans fantasy come true. Just like how some of the amazing authors here in fanfiction satisfied my need to read great stories that ended up with Brooke and Lucas getting together.

To all Leyton fans, I'm really sorry.

To all Brucas fans, thank you for the support.

To all OTH fans, more power to us.


	4. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. I adore Mark Schwahn. I write for pleasure. I aim to please. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 3 –Crash and Burn**

_**When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart.**_

_**I know it feels like the walls are closing in on you**_

_**It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold.**_

**Lucas felt as if the whole world was crashing down on him, he has been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, but it has only been 30 minutes since he brought Peyton. He was staring at the cold floor of the waiting room, not knowing what exactly he should be thinking about. He had called Brooke 15 minutes ago, to tell her what had happened, she had comforted him and offered to call Haley to tell her what was going on, and no matter how Lucas wanted to stay on the phone with her, he knew that she had to tell Haley what was going on, he made her promise to call him back, and now 15 minutes after, he was starting to wonder what took her so long to call.**

**As he stared the floor down, a throng of thoughts came rushing to him, "How was Peyton? What was wrong with her is she going to be ok? What would he do if---?" he thought when;**

"**Mr. Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked. Lucas looked up to see a doctor standing at the door.**

"**That's me, how is my wife, can I see her? What was wrong with her?" Lucas asked frantically.**

"**Mr. Scott, we are still trying to find out the reason why Mrs. Scott collapsed, does her family have any history of any disease?" the doctor inquired.**

**Lucas can't help but feel weak when the doctor asked that question, he knew Ellie had cancer, and he would never be able to take it if Peyton was to have breast cancer.**

"**Sh-Sh-She, He- Her mom. She had breast cancer." Lucas tried to choke out.**

"**I see, by asking this questions, I don't want you to jump into conclusions Mr. Scott, we are just trying to gather the facts to determine what could have been the cause." The doctor offered.**

**Lucas nodded and asked if he could see Peyton. The doctor said that she was still under observation, but he would send someone right out after they were finished. He nodded once more. As the doctor walked back to the emergency room, Lucas can't help but think; "God, please let her be ok. I wouldn't know what I would do without her, please." He prayed silently.**

**As the minutes dragged into hours, Lucas was feeling more and more distressed, he got up to go check on Sawyer, as he saw Sawyer bouncing and gurgling, smiling and talking gibberish, he couldn't help but smile at his little angel. She had Lucas' baby blue eyes, and Peyton's blonde curls, as he saw how Sawyer was doing, he prayed to God once more. "God, she deserves to live a normal life, a life where both her mom and dad are there, please don't take Peyton away."**

_**When darkness is upon your soul and you feel like you can't take anymore**_

_**Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart, well I can mend your broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone…**_

**Brooke has called Haley, right after her intimate moment with her mom, she knew that Haley would be stressed out if she knew, so she tried to be subtle about it.**

"**Hey tigger!" she heard Haley's voice.**

"**Hey tutormom!" she said trying to put her cheery voice.**

"**It's almost dinner time; to what do I owe this call?" Haley teased.**

"**Ok. I can do this." Brooke sighed.**

"**Do what? Is everything ok?" Haley asked immediately.**

**Brooke sighed again. "Look Hales, uhm, are you sitting down; I think you should if you're not." Brooke said a little uncertain.**

**Haley started to realize that something was wrong but took Brooke's advice and sat down. "Ok Brooke, you need to tell me what's going on, what is going on?!" Haley cried as her hormones started to kick in.**

**Brooke knew she had to come out and say it before she chickens out. "Hales, it's Peyton, she's in the hospital, Lucas said he found her unconscious when he got home. Please don't freak out Hales, I'm flying to L.A. in a couple of minutes, do you want to come?" Brooke asked trying to remain calm and collected.**

**Haley was still trying to process everything she said, when she heard Brooke stop talking, she came to her senses and as much as she didn't want to sound harsh she bellowed; "What kind of question is that!? Of course I'm going to come!" she spat.**

**Brooke was not surprised by Haley's outburst she just tried to understand her friend. "Mom asked Hector to pick you up, and she also asked Deb to pack your clothes, will you let Jaime come along?" Brooke asked. **

**Haley thought about her son's school, she was not ready for this and it would be too late to call a baby sitter. Then she thought about Karen. She immediately asked Brooke, "Does Karen know?"**

"**No, I don't think Lucas called her yet, but Lucas didn't really want to bother anyone with what's happening and I respect that, I begged him to let me tell you because I know that you would want to be there for him, and I know Karen would too, but she can't deal with stress right now, with Lily in school, and with Keith's death anniversary looming on the corner, I don't think she can take this." Brooke explained.**

**Haley knew Brooke was right, but she can't just leave Jamie with Deb, through the years Deb has improved and she had stopped her addictions, but it was still too hard to trust her, especially with her little escapade with Skillz, who knows what Deb would pull off next time, she's a good grandma, but she just gets a little too much some times. And leaving Jamie with Karen would only raise suspicions. **

"**I can't just leave Jamie, Brooke, I haven't called the sitter and----"Brooke cut her off.**

"**Jaime can stay with my mom. I know what you're thinking Hales, but trust me, Jaime and mom really does get along, and this time, she won't let her job in the way, she loves Jaime you know. And besides, Jaime is 7 years old. He could take care of mom as well. "Brooke reasoned.**

**Haley saw Victoria change from the Bitchtoria that she once was, and as much as she hate to admit it, Victoria did exert effort to make her way back into Brooke's life, she even went the extra mile and apologized to all of them 2 years ago at Thanksgiving. And Jaime loves his "Auntie Victoria".**

**So Haley sighed in defeat and said. "Ok."**

"**Great. Now get ready. We will be there in 5 minutes, we'd go straight to the airport, and Jaime and Mom will see us off, we'll call Nate on our way there." Brooke said.**

"**Ok." Haley said as she had no idea what more to say, Lucas needed her, he needed them. She wants to be there for his best friend. She also wants to be there for Peyton. She might have rooted for Brooke ever since, but she knows how much Luke loved Peyton, and if she makes him happy, then that makes her happy as well.**

**As she called on to Jaime and explained the situation, Jaime nodded his head and said.**

"**Tell Uncle Luke, that things will be ok Momma. And they will, right?" Jaime asked.**

**Haley nodded at her son and said, "Be good for your Aunt Victoria, I'll call as soon as we land."**

**Jaime hugged his mom and told her, "I'm gonna behave momma, don't worry, I'm a big boy now, right? Don't get yourself tired ok, it's not going to be good for you or baby Emma, things will get better Momma, just you wait and see." Jaime continued.**

"**When did you become smart?" Haley joked trying to lighten the mood.**

"**It runs in the family, how can I not be smart??" Jaime challenged.**

**Haley ruffled his hair and pulled him to another hug. "I love you son." She said.**

"**I love you too momma." Jaime answered.**

**They were still on a tight hug when the limo pulled up in the driveway, with 2 honking sounds, Haley knew it was time to go, grabbing her purse and keys, they made their way to the front door, locking it behind her, they climbed into the car, where Victoria and Brooke already was, Jaime sat beside his Aunt Victoria and stayed quiet, Brooke looked at Haley and before they knew it, they were sobbing and holding each other tight, trying to comfort the other.**

"**Everything's going to be ok, right?" Haley asked.**

"**Things are gonna be fine." Brooke said, trying to offer a small smile.**

**As she and Haley tried to calm their selves for their flight, Brooke remember she promised Lucas she would call him back, and that she did as they made their way to the terminal.**

"**Luke?" **

"**Brooke?"**

"**Yeah, it's me. Just hold on, ok? We're here for you."**

_**Because there has always been heartache and pain**_

_**And when it's over you'll breathe again**_

_**You'll breathe again…**_


	5. Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. **

**Chapter 4- Rainbow**

_**Fallin out, falin in,**_

_**Nothin's sure in this world no, no**_

_**Breakin out, breakin in**_

_**Never knowin what lies ahead**_

_**We can really never tell it all**_

"**Luke?"**

"**Brooke?" **

"**Yeah, it's me, just hold on, ok? We're here for you."**

**Lucas felt a little better after talking to Brooke, she has always been a good friend, and until now, she hasn't lost her touch. He was a little disappointed that they had to hang up, she and Haley were aboard the plane, so they had no choice but to hang up, they didn't really talk, they just had to feel each other through the other line, to know that the other was ok. It helped Lucas a little, as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket; the doctor who approached him earlier came running to him.**

"**Mr. Scott, there has been some complications, while running the test on your wife, her vitals spiraled down and she crashed, we have to do an immediate surgery, we just need your consent before we proceed." The doctor said in haste.**

**Lucas was too numb to talk, he didn't know what to say, the doctor tried to snap him out of his reverie. Lucas looked at the doctor as if he grew an extra head, lowering his head in disbelief, he looked up and pleaded with his eyes.**

"**Your wife needs the surgery, Mr. Scott, please tell us your decision, now!" the doctor continued.**

**Lucas caught on the urgency of his voice and he knows that this was really something major.**

"**Do everything that you can, I don't care how much it's going to cost me, just save her, please!" Lucas begged.**

"**I'll do everything on my power sir." The doctor assured, walking away briskly.**

**Lucas was beyond repair. He was broken and lost. He tried to pretend it was all a dream and that when he wakes up, Peyton would be by his side. He convinced himself that this was just a nightmare, but as he repeatedly closed his eyes, he would open it and see that nothing has changed. Everything was real. **

**He walked around the floor not knowing what to do, he found himself in front of the hospital's little chapel, as he entered, he was met by a refreshing gust of wind; that calmed him, as he kneeled in the second pew, he clasped his hands together and started to pray; "God, I know I have done my own share of mistakes, and I know that I would still continuously commit mistakes even if I don't want to, I may not deserve to ask for your help, but this time, I am begging you, please let her live. She's a good person, she's a great wife and a wonderful mom, please don't take her away just yet. Give me more time with her, I haven't told her how much I love her, our friends still wants to spend time with her, they care for her so much, and Sawyer, please don't let her live without a mother, please, God, please."**

**He didn't realize he was crying until he felt hot tears pouring down from his eyes, he was sobbing uncontrollably and he felt crushed and empty. **

**He didn't know how long he was in the prayer room, but he would say it was long enough since the nurses in the nurse's station was different and the attendant in the day care wasn't the kind nurse that helped him with Sawyer. As he entered the day care, he asked the nurse on duty to get Sawyer for him, the nurse nodded in understanding, and in a few minutes carried a sleeping Sawyer in her arms. The nurse told him, that they have already changed and fed her. Lucas said his gratitude and walked down the path to the waiting room.**

**He didn't want to be alone, and Sawyer was the only one that could be there for him, as he watched his little angel sleep peacefully, he remembered the box Peyton has prepared in case something like this happens. Peyton already anticipated what might happen to her and she and Lucas would often get into arguments about it. Lucas tells her that she was being pessimistic about the whole thing, and Peyton says nothing is impossible in her defense.**

**That was the only thing that they disagree on, Lucas doesn't accept the fact that Peyton prepared that box, because it only meant one thing, and that was the idea of her dying. Lucas can't accept that, but Peyton was persistent and adamant with the whole thing, they would end up not talking to each other and when they finally do, they try not to bring the topic up again.**

**It has always been that way, but realizing what was happening now, Lucas can't help but feel helpless. He can't help but blame himself for what's happening to Peyton, if he could have gotten home earlier, this would not have happened.**

**He was still deep in his thoughts when someone called his name.**

"**Luke!" **

**He looked up to see a very pregnant Haley trying to get to him as fast as she could. The moment their eyes met, Haley started to cry; "Luke! I'm so sorry I can't be here right away, I didn't know and I feel bad and I'm really sorry." She cried as she held on to him pulling on his dress shirt soaking it with tears, Lucas can't help but feel vulnerable, seeing his best friend and the feeling of being hugged made him want to cry out loud, but he can't, he has to be strong for Peyton. **

**When Haley broke the hug, she wiped her tears and told him that it was going to be ok, and that she was there for him, being the mother that she is, she took Sawyer into her arms and told him that she would be taking care of Sawyer until this was all done. **

**He can't really argue with that, knowing Haley and her stubbornness, he knew he wouldn't win, plus he doesn't feel any energy left to argue. And he knows he's gonna need all the help he can get with Sawyer, considering right now, he isn't on his right state of mind. Seeing Haley with Sawyer made him feel better, knowing his little angel is in good hands. **

**As Lucas watched Haley take care of his daughter, he felt someone come behind him. As he turned to see who it was, he saw her.**

**Brooke asked Haley to go on and approach Lucas, she was just gonna check in with the doctors to know how Peyton was, she saw Haley and Lucas hug and she can't help but feel the pain Lucas is going through. She hated it when the people she loves are hurt, and right now, she could see through him, she could see how broken he was, he was trying to be strong, but she sees through him, as Haley broke the hug, Brooke saw them approach baby Sawyer, there was Peyton and Lucas' little angel, she can't help but smile as she recognized the curly blonde curls, they were just like the curly blonde curls of her best friend.**

**After talking to the doctor on-call, Brooke made her way to the waiting room, where Haley, Lucas and Sawyer was, she was taking in the scene in front of her, Lucas had his back to her and Haley was trying to adjust Sawyer in the baby seat, she decided to let her presence be known, all she wanted to do, was wrap her arms around Lucas and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But she held back, if she would break down in front of Lucas, it would be harder for him.**

**As Lucas turned to see who was behind him, she looked up. And then she searches his eyes.**

"**Brooke…" Lucas said in barely a whisper.**

**Just a couple hours ago, they were talking on the phone and they tried to make everything ok. As they were now facing each other, they can't help but look at the expression of each other.**

**Peyton is his wife. She is Brooke's best friend. They knew exactly how the other felt, Brooke could see the pain in Lucas's eyes and there is nothing more she would want than to take that pain away, Peyton is her best friend and it's painful enough to know that she was in a critical condition, how much more Lucas' seeing as he is her husband. **

**She did the first thing that came to her mind, she opened her arms and said; "C'mere" and pulled Lucas in a hug that was long overdue. She felt him sob through her hair, she rubbed his back to calm him down, she can't cry, she can't break down, she can't show weakness, knowing that it would worsen things, she whispered words of comfort in Lucas' ears as he continued to cry his heart out, he held on to Brooke for dear life, he hugged her a little tighter when he thought Brooke was pulling away. He needed this, he needed comfort from the one person he knew would know how he feels.**

**Haley watched as her best friend break down, she understood why Lucas broke down on Brooke and not on her, Brooke was Peyton's best friend, if anyone would know how Lucas feels it would be Brooke. Brooke and Haley have become best friends over the years, they have become roommates, Brooke is Jaime's godmother, but it doesn't change the fact that Brooke and Peyton still go way back.**

**As Lucas held on to Brooke for support, Haley offered to take Sawyer back to the hotel, seeing as the hospital isn't exactly the most appropriate place for a baby to sleep, and Haley needed to rest since her feet are killing her, pregnancy does that to her, and she hates it. As much as she hates to leave Lucas, she knew that Brooke would take care of him. **

"**Luke, listen, I know it's hard, but you have to be strong, for Peyton, and for Sawyer." Brooke said.**

"**I know, it's just hard, Peyton has anticipated all this all along and I didn't listen to her." Lucas answered.**

"**She is not going anywhere!" Brooke snapped feeling a little frustrated that Lucas was implying that Peyton was dying.**

**Lucas looked at her with a pained expression, and Brooke can't help but feel guilty, she took his hands and placed them on her cheek;**

"**Lucas, I'm sorry, she is my best friend, and I just can't have anyone tell me that she is dying, she is Peyton Sawyer, she is my Peyton." Brooke said in a broken voice.**

**Lucas understood where Brooke was coming from so he didn't press the issue.**

**As they both sat in silence, the doctor came out and approached Lucas slowly.**

"**Where's my wife?! How is she?!" Lucas can't help but feel agitated.**

"**Mr. Scott, please calm down." The doctor started.**

**Lucas was about to yell at the doctor, but stopped when he felt Brooke's hand on his arm, he looked at her and saw that she was hurting too, he looked back at the doctor and apologized.**

"**I'm sorry, I just don't know what to expect, but please tell me she's ok." Lucas pleaded.**

**The doctor chose his next words carefully.**

"**Mrs. Scott is out of surgery, she is in the recovery room now, you can go see her after she is settled in her private room." The doctor said. Lucas sighed a breath of relief, before he got a smile out, the doctor continued;**

"**She may be out of the surgery, but I'm afraid she's not out of danger yet. I am terribly sorry if I'm the one to break the news to you, but your wife, has stage 3 cervical cancer, that's the reason her pelvic pain. I'm really sorry." The doctor nodded his goodbye and walked away.**

**Lucas didn't know what to feel, he was numb inside out, his fears have come true. He needed air, he can't breathe, his breath caught on his throat, his chest started to constrict. He clutched his chest and slowly he felt his world turning black.**

**Brooke was stunned by the news they just heard, she was in utter loss of words, expression and void of emotion, she can't believe how fate treated her best friend. As she turned to look at Lucas beside her, she saw him clutching his chest, and she panicked realizing what could be happening. **

"**Help! Help me someone! Help him, he has HCM!." Brooke yelled and pleaded.**

_**There's a rainbow always after the rain…**_


	6. Love Among the Ruins

**A/N- Thank you for all who reviewed my first few chapters, I really appreciate it you guys.**

**A Amanda A- every review counts. Thank you for taking the time to review.**

**Moonkiss- Thank you for your review, more Brucas? Don't worry, I'm getting there, it's a long way to go for me, but keep the reviews coming, I'd really love suggestions and comments.**

**Bella- Thank you. You don't know how simple words can boost a writer into writing more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 6- Love Among the Ruins.**

_**The sky was falling, heaven in calling**_

_**When danger crashes, rose from the ashes**_

_**Like two statues hidden inside ancient rock,**_

_**We were praying for secrets to unlock**_

"**Help! Help me! He has HCM!" Brooke yelled at everyone in sight. She was engulfed in fear and panic as she held Lucas' head in her lap, she stroked his face whispering that he has to be ok, that he has to be fine, she didn't know what was happening until the nurses held her back as they brought Lucas to the emergency room. She tried to break free from their grasp and follow Lucas through the doors, but she didn't have the energy to fight their strength. **

**As they led her to sit back in the waiting room, with a nurse holding a cup of water for her to drink, Brooke took the water and sipped a little, she turned to fact the nurse and asked; "Is he gonna be ok?" she whispered in a barely audible whisper.**

"**I'm sure the doctors are doing the best they could." The nurse answered.**

**She nodded not really knowing what to say, "this can't be happening, Lucas and Peyton should both be ok. They have to be, they were Leyton, and baby Sawyer was still there, they can't just give up." She thought.**

**She found herself walking to the glass doors and knelt down on the second pew, "Dear God, I know I haven't gone to see you in a while, and believe me I just didn't have the strength to see you knowing that i still have a lot of demons to face. But I really need your help. I can't lose Lucas and Peyton, they are my best friends. They are the closest that I got for a family for most of my life. Please let them live, and there is Sawyer, she needs her father and mother, don't take them away just yet." Brooke pleaded silently as tears began to flow again.**

**The nurse found her in the prayer room in a sobbing heap, the nurse guided her to sit down and tell her that Lucas was ok, but just in a temporary coma.**

**Brooke tried to process what the nurse had just said, as she realized that Lucas got through the attack she felt relief rush through her senses. She stood up got the nurses hand and asked the nurse to lead her to Lucas' room. As the nurse struggled to keep up with her, the nurse can't help but shake her head and give a little smile, "Brooke Davis, holding my hand, running to see a person she loves, she's really something." The nurse thought.**

"**Is he ok? What did the doctors say? Is he out of danger, when would he wake up? can I see him now?" Brooke rambled on as they continue to make their way to Lucas' room.**

"**Please tell me he's ok, he's too young to die, and I wouldn't know what to tell his wife if---" she stopped as the nurse opened the room to reveal a peacefully slumbering Lucas. Brooke brought her hand over her mouth and felt the tears flowing down her eyes, the last time she saw Lucas at this state was when he had a heart attack at the night of Haley's accident, she can't help but think back on those times, it was like high school all over again.**

**She silently made her way to Lucas' bedside and sat down on the chair, she took Lucas' hand and placed it over her cheek as she started to talk to him, **

"**Hey Luke, it's me Brooke," she cant help but give a small fragile laugh.**

"**Oh, it rhymes!" She gave a weak giggle and continued on,**

"**Listen, I know this is hard for you, but Lucas please wake up, you have to be strong for Peyton, and Sawyer, you have to be strong for yourself, you can do this, you are Lucas Scott, you are the most loving, caring person I know, and the world is gonna suck without you. Open your eyes Luke, we need you here, everything is never gonna be the same without you, don't give up Lucas, you have all of us here, Peyton needs you right now, and Sawyer, she's your perfect little angel, wake up for her, she needs her father right now, Haley needs you to be there for baby Emma, Nathan and Jaime needs you too, your mom needs her son and Lily needs her big brother here Lucas, please don't leave us,… Brooke sighed and continued---**

" **please don't leave me, you've been the rock that I've leant on over the years, and hell I can't lose you Lucas, you've been the greatest friend a person could ask for, and I know I'm being selfish, but I just need you to know that, you are a great person Lucas Scott, and what you wrote about me, that one day Brooke Davis would change the world, I'm not sure I could change it, without you changing mine, I would be forever in your debt Lucas, you changed me to become the person I am now, who knows what I would've turned into if you didn't come into my life." She can feel herself breaking down but she didn't care, she didn't want to lose her friend.**

"**Wake up Broody, you know, brooding is not allowed in heaven, right? so you won't like it there, just not yet, brooding is your favorite thing to do, and heaven doesn't allow it, I'm sure God would understand if you choose to stay, so please, just open those blue eyes Luke." Brooke pleaded.**

**Brooke woke up not feeling her arm, she had fallen asleep sitting at Lucas' bedside, she didn't know how long she was out, she looked up to see Lucas still in coma, she felt empty and broken inside, "did he hear me when I talked to him?" Brooke asked herself.**

"**Luke, I'm just going to call to check on Peyton, and then I'll call Haley to check on her and Sawyer, I'll be right back." Brooke whispered, kissing Lucas' forehead she went out of the room.**

"**Can you tell me where Peyton Scott's room is?" Brooke inquired as she reached the nurse's station.**

"**318. Are you family? The nurse answered.**

**Brooke knew that they might not let her see Peyton if they knew she wasn't family so she nodded yes.**

**The nurse handed her a set of hospital dressing gown, face mask, a plastic cap and rubber gloves, she looked at her with confusion.**

**The nurse might have seen her confused look so she went ahead and explained. **

"**Mrs. Scott was placed in a sterile room, she has to be free from outside bacteria at all times because it might contribute to her accelerating infection. Please wear this at all times and discard on the hamper just outside the door." The nurse explained with concern.**

**Brooke nodded and proceeded to wear everything, she wore the mask last as she entered the room. As she saw her best friend lying on the bed, she couldn't help but notice how frail Peyton looked. She decided Peyton didn't need to see her like this, so she put on her brave face and walked over to her friend.**

"**Hey P. Sawyer…Scott…" Brooke said, taking hold of Peyton's left hand into her left.**

"**What's going on P? Are you just gonna sleep on me? I travelled from Tree Hill just to see you and you're gonna sleep on me?" Brooke said in a jesting tone, trying to stop the threatening tears from falling.**

**Peyton must have heard her because she slowly opened her eyes, she looked a little confused and disoriented as she scoped the place up, but when her eyes made contact with Brooke's her eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Brooke!" she breathed out. Peyton was confused, that didn't come out well, she was excited to see her best friend but her voice barely came out. She looked around her and realized where she was, the memory of yesterday came rushing back to her, Brooke watched as she saw Peyton's face grew from surprised, to confused, to realization then to pain, she hated seeing Peyton like this, so she mustered up all her courage and said;**

"**You scared me, P. Sawyer! What are you doing scaring us like that!?" Brooke joked, not really having the heart to tell her about her current condition.**

"**Brooke, it hurts, the pain, yesterday, it almost killed me, what's wrong with me Brooke?" Peyton asked in a rushed and panicked tone.**

**Brooke didn't know what to say. **

"**Where's Lucas, Where's Sawyer?? Are they here? Brooke I want to see them." Peyton said as she scrambled to sit up, as she struggled to sit upright a surge of pain rushed through her and she let out a frustrated scream; "Ow! Brooke, it hurts, what's wrong with me?" Peyton asked as she clung to Brooke's arm squeezing all the feeling out of it.**

**Brooke tried hard to keep from panicking but when she saw Peyton scream in pain, she yelled for a doctor; "Help! Somebody! Help!" Brooke yelled in panic.**

**Nurses came through the room followed by what she figured was the doctor in charge, they gave Peyton a painkiller which immediately took effect, as she felt Peyton's hand loosening on her arm, she can't help but look at her best friend, Peyton was weak and pale, and she couldn't do anything about it, she started to cry once more. **

**Brooke slowly made her way back to Lucas' room after calling Haley about what has been happening and Haley told her that Nathan was on his way to the hospital as they speak, she nodded her head not really having the energy to answer Haley anymore, as she hung up her phone, she leaned against the wall for support, as she broke down in tears, recalling the past few hours, she slowly slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried. **

**As she tried to catch her breath sobbing, a warm pair of arms pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair and her back, telling her that everything is going to be ok.**

**Nathan Scott made his way on the third floor trying to look for his brother's room, as he neared the nursing station, he saw a familiar flash of brunette that was in a sobbing heap in the corner, knowing that it was Brooke, he made his way over to her, and gather her in his arms wrapping her in a tight hug, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back;**

"**Everything is going to be ok, Brooke, everything's going to be fine, have faith." Nathan whispered as he continued to rub his friends back.**

**Nathan and Brooke goes way back, aside from Peyton, Nathan was Brooke's closest friend before they met Lucas and Haley. Over the years, Nathan and Brooke have built a foundation in their friendship just like Haley's and Lucas'.**

"**Nate, I just want to take their pain away, they look so broken and lost and I can feel their agony, and I don't want them to feel that." Brooke sobbed into Nathan's chest.**

"**I know that Brooke, but we can't just relieve other people of their pains just because we want to, things happen for a reason Brooke, and as much as it pains me to say this, maybe there is a reason, why this is all happening." Nathan said still trying to comfort her.**

"**It's just so unfair, Nate, why can't it be me, just not them, they need to live for each other, Peyton needs Lucas, Lucas needs her, Sawyer needs her parents, why can't this just happen to me, I don't have kids, I don't have a husband, I mean it's perfect, Julian would miss me, but he's gonna get over it, my mom would always have the company to remind her of me, and you guys, you're all gonna get through it together." Brooke reasoned out in racking sobs.**

**Nathan was taken aback by what Brooke just said, 'how could she wish this upon herself?' Nathan thought in disbelief. **

"**Brooke! What are you talking about!? You can't wish something like this to happen to you! I know you are hurting and believe me we all are, but Brooke, they need us to be strong for them. They need their friend with them, they need Brooke Davis, to help them cope with everything that is happening." Nathan answered in frustration.**

**Brooke just sobbed more clinging onto Nathan's shirt, never letting go. **

**Nathan never saw Brooke this down and lost, he wished he could do something for his best friend. But all they can do now, is wait.**

**Nathan guided Brooke to Lucas' room, and placed her on the couch by the wall, he laid her down as she fell asleep crying in the hallway, Nathan took a seat on the chair on Lucas' bedside and started to talk to his brother; **

"**Hey man, it's Nate. Look, I know you're probably somewhere peaceful right now, but believe me, it's not yet your time man, come on! Wake up big brother, we still need you here, Peyton needs to see her husband by her side as she battles her way through this, little Sawyer still needs you to teach her how to walk, talk and play basketball, and how can I prove to Jaime that I'm better than you in basketball if you won't wake up? Baby Emma is on her way, Luke, and I know for sure, she would want to meet her Uncle Lucas, Haley needs you to be here when she delivers Emma, Luke. You know that, I need you to wake up for me too big brother, who would tell me I'm such an ass when I get into arguments with Haley? Huh? " Nathan gave a weak smile as he recall Lucas' words every time he and Haley would get into an argument. **

**His eyes then travel to the sleeping form of his best friend on the other side of the room. He sighed.**

"**B. Davis needs you big brother, I know Peyton and I are supposed to be her best friends, but we can't deny the fact that all through these years, you have contributed more than enough to have made her who she is now, you believed in her and you care about her so much, I can't stand looking at her this broken, so Luke, please wake up for Davis as well." Nathan pleaded tears starting to form in his eyes.**

"**You know, I would start to tell you about how you need to wake up for your mom and Lily, but I bet Brooke already filled you in with that, so what do you think big brother?" Nathan ended hopefully.**

**Nathan stood up made his way to where Brooke was and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back Davis, I'll just check up on Sawyer." Nathan said and made his way out.**

**As he approached Peyton's room, he can't help but stop in his tracks, Haley has just filled him in on Peyton's condition and he didn't know if he was ready to see her yet. As his feet brought him closer to the door, a nurse handed him a different set of hospital gown which they made Brooke wear as well just a few hours ago. He prepped himself up and took a deep breath before entering, what he saw made him gasp and took all his courage not to turn around, Peyton looked so fragile and pale, and he was not used to seeing this Peyton, as he approached the bed, Peyton slowly opened her eyes, when she saw Nathan, the tears just started to flow again.**

"**Nathan, what happened to me, Brooke wouldn't tell me and I'm in so much pain, Lucas hasn't gone to see me and I don't know where my daughter is, Nathan, please tell me what's wrong." Peyton pleaded her voice hoarse and dry.**

**Nathan felt his heart go out to the woman in front of him, 'this isn't the Peyton I know, this one is broken and lost and I have no idea how to help her' Nathan thought to himself. As he heard Peyton's pleas he tried to calm her down.**

"**Peyt, everything is going to be ok, alright? I just need you to be strong." Nathan said struggling to find the right words to say.**

"**Nate, tell me where's Lucas, tell me what I need to know, Nathan, I can handle it!" Peyton snapped feeling more and more frustrated.**

"**Peyton, calm down, I'm going to call the doctor and he can tell you everything you want to know, ok? Just please calm down." Nathan sighed in defeat. Peyton nodded her head as Nathan called the doctor through the hospital intercom.**

**Peyton could feel her body growing more and more tired as she stayed awake, waiting for the doctor, she could feel her body become weaker and she suddenly felt drowsy, Nathan walked over to her and asked if she wanted to just rest, they could wait for the news until she has rested, but Peyton shook her head, she wanted to know now.**

"**Mrs. Scott, we are trying everything in our power to try and help, your pelvic pains caused your body to collapse, that was when your husband saw you, he brought you here and we examined you to try and find the cause. Your body crashed and your vitals spiraled down so we needed to take you to an immediate surgery, that would explain the pain on your lower abdomen, the anesthesia should be wearing off by now." The doctor explained. Peyton knew by the look on the doctor's face that there was something more, she dreaded asking, but she knew the look on her eyes showed the doctor how badly she needed to know the truth.**

"**Mrs. Scott, your surgery lasted for 5 hours, we almost lost you but you fought your way back to us, but I am sorry, we found a tumor on your uterus, which explains the pelvic pains, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but you have stage 3 cervical cancer." The doctor said in almost a whisper.**

**Peyton can't feel anything, she was beyond shock with the news and she could feel her body reclining, she wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to tell the doctor he was wrong, but all she could do was silently cry.**

'**They finally knew.' She thought.**

_**I still hear the never ending echo of those screams**_

_**But it's a life not made for reliving, it's a life that makes your soul forgiving.**_

_**We sealed our bond from the beginning**_

_**Aching, affection, vulnerable protection; falling, captured, crawling, rapture.**_


	7. Say You'll Never Go

**A/N Thank you for all the reviewers, I really appreciate your support.**

**Monkeyluver012- I'd try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Stepyluvsbl- Don't worry. Lucas isn't going to die. **

**Bendecida82- Thank you for your support. I am actually just being realistic about the whole thing, trying to express how I would've wanted season 7 to go.**

**Dianhermans- well well a brucas fan by heart. Thank you for your review. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 7- Say You'll Never Go**

**Lucas Scott was walking through a white path, as he adjusted his vision as to where he was, he saw someone slowly approaching him, along with a blinding light, he raised his right hand to block the light, when the light slowly faded, he squinted to see who was standing in front of him.**

"**Uncle Keith…?" Lucas breathed out not believing what he was seeing.**

"**Hi Luke, I missed you, you know that?" Keith said as he pulled Luke into a tight hug that was long overdue, he clapped Lucas' back and pulled away.**

"**What is this, a- am I dead? Is this heaven? Is this real? Is this a dream?" Lucas choked out trying to look around him.**

"**Believe what you want to believe Lucas, but there's a reason why I walked over to talk to you." Keith said on a more serious manner. Lucas recognized that tone, Keith only uses it when he needs to make a point, or when there was a lecture about Lucas' behavior. **

"**What are you talking about, is this, the path to heaven? Because Keith believe me as much as I want to hold on, my mind and body is too broken to fight." Lucas voiced out his voice slightly cracking.**

**Keith wrapped his arm around Lucas' shoulder and asked him to take a walk with him.**

"**Lucas, I know this is hard for you, but you have to face it head on if you want to get through it. Your heart didn't take the news of Peyton's illness and I can understand that, but everything that happens Lucas, has a reason behind it, who are we to question God? We are only borrowers of the life that he generously lent us, it is only God who can take that away, so don't think about putting your life in your own hands by not waking up, you are not seeing the big picture here, it's gonna be painful Luke, but I have to tell you now, I want you to be ready and prepared for what's going to happen."Keith paused. **

"**I need you to be strong about this." Keith explained as they walked further into the lighted path.**

"**Peyton. She's a good wife, isn't she? Keith continued on.**

"**She has shown you great love, and with that, you have become a wonderful husband, a great father, and a better friend." Luke smiled at the way his uncle described his wife.**

"**She has always been the person you turn to, when you mess things up, and along the way you might've hurt a lot of people, but both of you, you still found a way to be with each other. I admire your ability to keep love so strong, to keep happiness instilled within you, you have come a long way Luke, and I want you to know that I am proud of you and that I am thankful that Peyton has a lot to do with that." Keith said, Lucas nodded as he take in what his uncle was saying.**

**They fell into a comfortable silence before Keith decided to continue;**

"**Peyton. She can't stay for long, Luke." Keith whispered, hoping that he wouldn't be the one to break the news to Lucas.**

**Lucas looked more than shocked when he heard Keith, he wondered if he heard his Uncle right, or was his imagination playing tricks on him.**

"**Wha- What are saying? What are you talking about?" Lucas said in pure confusion.**

"**I'll explain, but you have to really listen to me Luke, this is too much to take in, and I would make this as bearable as possible." Keith took a deep breath and proceeded.**

"**It's fate. I know it does tricks most of the time and it pulls of stunts on almost everyone at one time or another, but you can't mess with fate, what is bound to happen, is bound to happen. We cannot blame ourselves for this, we cannot blame God, this is just how things work." Keith tried to make it sound convincing as he looked Lucas straight in his eyes.**

"**But-but she's too young, she has a lot of things she wants to accomplish, we have a daughter, how would I live?" Lucas answered frantically, he had to get out of this place, he had to see Peyton.**

"**Luke, I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, hell is a lot more easier if you ask me, but you have to do this Luke, for your baby girl, for your wife, for yourself. You have a lot of people counting on you Luke, I cannot change the fact that Peyton has to go, but I can still try to convince you to make the right choice. This was going to happen eventually Luke, and I'm sorry if it's too soon." Keith sighed and hung his head low. This was hard for him, he might be dead, but showing himself to his nephew and breaking out this news isn't really an easy thing to do, even for an immortal.**

**As he raised his head to look at his nephew, he can't help but feel the pain that Lucas was going through.**

"**Until when…" Lucas can't get himself to say it.**

"**Until when do I have, before she goes?" Lucas asked in a scared but clear voice.**

"**The day after tomorrow." Keith answered in a low and depressing tone.**

**Lucas didn't know what to do, as he slid to the white ground he could feel his heart burst from impact of the news and from the pain that his whole body is going through. His eyes were blurry from the tears he didn't know was flowing, he screamed his anger out, he screamed his pain out. **

**Keith saw the emotion of Lucas and cannot help but feel sorry for his nephew, but he knew there was nothing else he could do, so mustering up the courage that is left in him, he approached Lucas placed his hand over his shoulder, and told him in a calm and collected tone,**

"**I'm sorry, Luke. But knowing Peyton, I know she would be here with me, to watch over you." He said.**

**Luke felt a little hope as Keith said those words, but nothing can still take away the pain that was etched in his heart. "Take care of her for me? Lucas asked in sheer uncertainty.**

"**You know I will." Keith assured him.**

**In a distance, he could hear a sweet voice calling out his name, he can't distinguish where he heard that voice, but something tells him, that if he followed it, he would find his way out, as he walked through the path once more, he looked over and see Keith with that look of pride in him, showing him that Keith was really proud of him, he made his way down the path until the voice got louder and clearer.**

"**Lucas… Lucas… I'm here… please, Wake up." The voice lingered.**

_**How can I make it through the day, without you**_

_**You have been so much a part of me, and if you go**_

_**I'll never know what to do**_

_**How can I carry on my way, the memories**_

_**When all that is left is the pain of my history**_

_**Why should I live my life today**_

**Brooke slowly woke up from the slumber that she didn't know she was in, she looked around and saw she was in the couch at Lucas' room, memories of that day and the day before that came flooding back to her, she furrowed her eyebrows and wondered where Nathan was, then she got up to check on Lucas, he still wasn't awake.**

**She saw Lucas groan and rushed to his bedside, she took a hold of his hand and started to call his name;**

"**Lucas… Lucas… I'm here… please, Wake up." Brooke pleaded, her eyes started to fill with tears once again, she gave his hand a little squeeze and silently cried over his form.**

_**I cannot live out on my own**_

_**And just forget the love you've always shown**_

_**And accept the fate of my condition, please don't ever go**_

_**For I cannot live my life alone**_

**Lucas slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, 'am I still alive? Where is Uncle Keith? Was everything a dream?' he thought. He could feel a slight pressure in his left hand, and looked down to the sleeping form of a brunette. 'Brooke' he thought. 'Did she stay with me all night?' he wondered.**

**Brooke felt the slight movement from her right hand and slowly woke up, she felt a slight squeeze in her hand and she immediately looked up to catch the blue eyes of Lucas Scott, she hurriedly stood up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.**

"**Oh God, thank you you're awake," Brooke gushed as she tightened her arms around him.**

"**You had us so worried Lucas, please don't ever do that again." She continued to ramble.**

"**I wouldn't know what to do if you--- " Lucas cut her off.**

"**Hey, I'm fine." He said as he rubbed her back for comfort.**

"**I'm alive."**

"**You're alive." Brooke repeated.**

**She pulled him into another hug whispering;**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you Luke, I'm sorry I wasn't able to take away your pain, I am supposed to be your friend, I am supposed to be Peyton's friend, but I don't know to take the pain away. I'm so sorry Lucas, I'm so sorry." She cried onto his shoulders.**

"**Brooke---- " Lucas said as he tried to make her look at him.**

"**Look at me, Brooke, please look at me." He said in his still very hoarse voice.**

"**You haven't been anything but great. I wouldn't know how I would've dealt with everything if you weren't there. I owe you Brooke Davis, so don't you dare tell me you're sorry because you have done nothing wrong." Lucas told her as he wiped her tears with his thumb.**

"**And I meant every word I wrote about you, you did change the world Brooke Davis, and you are too humble to admit that." He said giving her a weak smile..**

"**And by the way, you're right, nobody broods in heaven." He said giving her a wink and another warm smile.**

**Brooke blushed as she heard him say that. 'He heard me? Ugh, can this get more embarrassing?' she thought.**

**She hung her head low and tried to avoid his gaze, he took her chin into his hand and pulled it up to meet his gaze;**

"**There is nothing to be ashamed about Brooke, you are the most selfless person I know, and it is I who is forever indebted on you." He said, as he pulled her to another quick hug she can't help but breathe out the air she didn't know she held.**

"**Can I please get some water?" Lucas finally said as they broke the hug.**

**Brooke rushed to the small kitchenette of the hospital suite to get a glass of water, she scrambled to find a straw in the drawers and cabinets, and when she finally found one, she rushed back to Lucas' side, helping him up, and helping him drink the water.**

"**I'm gonna go and tell Nathan and call Haley that you're awake, and I'm gonna ask the doctor if I could take you to see Peyton." Brooke said as she placed the glass back down in the counter.**

**Lucas looked at Brooke and nodded. He asked himself if he was ready to see his wife, as Brooke turned the knob on the door, Lucas called out; "Brooke. Thank you for doing this. " he sighed.**

"**Don't be silly, I wouldn't have it any other way, Luke, you know that." Brooke answered and made her way out.**

**As she stepped into the hallway, she can't help but feel a sudden twinge of joy, when she saw Lucas awake she didn't know how to react, she felt this immense feeling of joy and gladness, and as he pulled her into a hug, she knew that somehow, things will be ok. She walked up the same hallway leading to Peyton's room, she got another set of hospital gown from the nurse, and made her way inside.**

"**Nate." She called.**

"**Brooke?" Nathan answered.**

"**Hey, I was hoping you'd be awake." Brooke said, making her way to Peyton's side and brushing the blonde's hair with her fingers.**

"**I can't sleep B, I tried, but I just can't help but contemplate on everything that has happened in the last 2 days." Nathan said, leaning back into the chair, and then bending down with his elbows on his knees clasping his hands together and squeezing his nose bridge in the process.**

"**Lucas is awake, you might want to check up on him." Brooke offered, Nathan nodded and made his way out of the room while Brooke continued to stroke Peyton's hair she began to sing;**

"_**Say you'll never go**_

_**Say you'll never go out my way**_

_**Say you'll never go**_

_**For we can still go on and make it through**_

_**Just say you'll never go**_

_**Say you'll never go away…"**_

**As tears made their way back into Brooke's eyes, she desperately tried to wipe them away, careful not to show Peyton that she was weak and crying.**

"**I have to be strong P. Sawyer-Scott, and you're gonna have to make it. I am still getting married, and I need my maid of honor around." Brooke said trying to fight the tears away.**

"**Brooke, I'm sorry----" **


	8. Before I Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviewers who continue to inspire me to do better.**

**Quick recap for CH6**

'_**I have to be strong P. Sawyer- Scott, and you're gonna have to make it. I am still getting married, and I need my maid of honor around." Brooke said trying to fight her tears away.**_

"_**Brooke, I'm sorry----"**_

**Chapter 7- Before I Let You Go**

_**I can still remember yesterday**_

_**We were so in love in a special way**_

_**And knowing that you love me,**_

_**Made me feel, oh so right**_

"**Brooke, I'm sorry---" said a hoarse voice that snapped Brooke back to her senses.**

"**Oh God, P. Sawyer, did I wake you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you feeling ok? Does it hurt?" Brooke said as she looked around Peyton to see if she was hurt in any way.**

"**Brooke, I'm fine, just a little tired, why are so jumpy and panicky, you're acting so high school." Peyton teased.**

**Brooke turned to see her best friend giving her a weak smirk. Brooke enveloped her in a tight hug.**

"**Jesus Peyton, please don't do that again, I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke said with a tone Peyton guessed to be hurt and desperation. Peyton looked down and pulled away from the hug.**

"**Brooke, I'm sorry---" Peyton repeated.**

**Brooke looked at her in confusion, it's the 2****nd**** time Peyton said it, but she doesn't know why.**

"**What are you talking about Peyt?" Brooke saw how hard this was for Peyton, so she took Peyton's hands into her own and gave it a little squeeze. "Peyt, sweetie, what's wrong?" Brooke said.**

**Peyton could feel the tears in her eyes, and looked up to see Brooke's eyes full of worry. 'I have to tell her, God, if she hates me, then I know that I deserve that, but it's time that she knows.' Peyton thought.**

**Taking a deep breath, Peyton knew it was time;**

"**I knew, Brooke." She started. Looking into Brooke's confused eyes; she knew that Brooke didn't understand so she continued.**

"**The cancer, I've always known." She said not being able to stop the tears now.**

**Brooke looked at her in shock countless emotions rushing through her body, as she slowly pulled her hands away from Peyton, she buried her head in her hands not knowing what to say or think.**

**Peyton saw this and knew that she couldn't stop now.**

"**The pain started 6 months ago, I thought I was pregnant, so I went to have a check up with a doctor, when the results arrived, the doctor tried to tell me in the most subtle way he could come up with." Peyton said her breathing was shallow, trying to fight back her tears once more so she could get it all out.**

"**When the results came, he had me sit to hear it, he told me that I wasn't pregnant, I was disappointed to say the least, but the doctor had something in his eyes that told me that it wasn't all the news, so I asked him to just come straight about it." Peyton took another deep breath. Brooke saw how painful this was for her best friend so she got up and walked back to her place beside Peyton, she took Peyton's hands and gave it a little squeeze to let her know she was there.**

"**The doctor told me, he found a tumor in my uterus, I didn't know what to think Brooke, I didn't know what to do, and I knew that it was coming, but I didn't know that it was coming this soon. I tried to get second opinion, the trip I took to Virginia wasn't a trip to visit Mia, the doctor recommended this hospital in Virginia, and I went." Peyton was now holding Brooke's hands with all the strength left in her, clinging to Brooke as if she was the only life line she had left.**

**Brooke rubbed Peyton's back as Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, crying into Brooke's chest.**

"**Sweetie, you don't have to do this, don't make this hard for you, please. You are going to get better, I'm going to make sure you get the best treatment and I don't care how much it would cost me, you are getting it, and please don't argue." Brooke said in an exasperated sigh.**

"**Brooke, no. I have to do this; I have to let you know everything." Peyton sobbed getting weaker and weaker.**

**Brooke nodded and continued to rub Peyton's back to let her know that she was listening.**

**There was an eerie silence before Peyton continued.**

"**The doctors found the same results, I asked them if there was a way that we can get rid of it, or lessen its speed of spreading, but the doctors told me that it was a little too late, they said the tumor has been there probably after Sawyer's birth, 2 years Brooke, it has been in me for 2 years, how could I not know." Peyton cried.**

**Brooke tried hard not to break down as she heard Peyton's confession, before she could say she was sorry, Peyton continued to talk;**

"**For 3 months, I was in denial. I never told anyone because I don't want to spend my remaining time in hospitals and under everyone's watchful eyes, I didn't want to spend it getting pity, I just wanted to spend it as normal as possible, with Sawyer, with Luke, with my friends and family. I just wanted my remaining time to be perfect." Peyton breathed. Brooke looked at her in confusion**

"**Remain- remaining time? What- What do you---?" Brooke cut herself off when realization dawned on her.**

"**Oh no. oh no no no no, Peyton tell me you are kidding, Tell me you are not saying what I think you are saying! Brooke cried as she stepped back from Peyton's grasp, holding a hand to her mouth, she didn't even try to stop the tears that were falling.**

**Peyton slowly leaned back to her bed as she saw Brooke's expression, she didn't want to see Brooke like this, especially because of her, she vowed that she would never hurt her best friend again, and yet here Brooke stood, broken and hurt, because of her.**

"**I'm sorry, Brooke—I really am---" Peyton tried.**

"**How long?" Brooke cut her off. Looking at Peyton with her emerald green eyes full of tears, she didn't even hide the pain she felt.**

**Peyton bit her tongue before answering.**

"**They gave me 6 months to live." Peyton answered before hanging her head low and crying silent tears.**

**Brooke stood shocked at her best friend's revelation, and Peyton was crying silently, both didn't notice the two figures who just stepped in the room.**

_**But now I'm feeling lost don't know what to do**_

_**Each and every day I think of you**_

_**Holding back the tears **_

_**I'm trying with all my might.**_

"**You knew?" the voice silently asked.**

**Brooke and Peyton were surprised to see Nathan wheeling Lucas into the room, Brooke ran out of the room as soon as she saw Lucas, she didn't know why, but she felt the need to escape from the room to escape from the room, there was too much pressure that she felt was suffocating her, she needed air. **

**She ran, not really knowing exactly where to go, she nearly bumped into Haley who was making her way from the elevator, a gurgling Sawyer in her arms, Brooke stopped when she saw Sawyer, and took the baby in her arms, she held Sawyer close and kissed her on top of her head, handing Sawyer back to Haley, she gave Haley a quick hug and made her way out of the hospital as fast as she could.**

**Haley was more than confused at what just happened, but she was about to find out.**

Back in the room…

**Nathan was taken aback by the revelation they just walked in on, he wasn't able to fully register what was going on when Brooke rushed past him, sensing that Lucas and Peyton had to talk about this alone, he took the liberty of wheeling Lucas in Peyton's bedside and excusing himself, telling them he would go find out where Brooke ran to.**

**Leaving the room in haste, he saw Haley prepping outside the door, and Sawyer was in the nurse's arms,**

"**Hales, I think it's better if you stay out here for a sec, I'll be back, and I'll just check up on Brooke, I'll explain everything later." Nathan said in rushed tones, looking Haley in the eye, with a quick kiss in the forehead Nathan ran for the elevators.**

"**Someone better tell me what's happening before my hormones decide to step in." Haley mumbled and sighed, taking off the hospital gown she just wore.**

**As she politely gave back the hospital gown to the nurse, she got Sawyer and made their way to the floor's lounge.**

**Meanwhile….**

**Peyton and Lucas were in an uncomfortable silence right after Nathan left to go find Brooke. Both did not know what to say to the other, Peyton looked scared and lost, and Lucas seemed to be in disbelief and looked hurt.**

**Peyton decided to break the silence with;**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Lucas turned his head to look at Peyton, trying to understand her situation, he can't help but feel disappointed and hurt at her revelation, but he knew that he had no time to be getting mad at her.**

"**How long have you known?" Lucas asked her, his face now void of emotion.**

"**6 Months." Peyton answered quietly, she realized there was no point in lying now.**

"**How?—How could you keep something like this from me?" Lucas asked suddenly raising his voice a little.**

**Peyton anticipated this already, but she still didn't know how to answer her husband.**

**Knowing her husband fairly well, she knew she couldn't lie about this now.**

"**It was the best choice I had, if you knew, would you have let me spend my time with normalcy? Would you have allowed me to do the things I usually do? Would you let me roam around, when you knew I wasn't suppose to tire myself? Would you? Would you let me be me, if I told you?" Peyton asked him with a tone of challenge in her voice.**

**Lucas clenched his jaw, but hung his head low.**

"**I didn't think so." Peyton said, her voice filled with venom.**

**Lucas felt fresh tears fall from his eyes, he couldn't fathom how his wife hid something this major from him, and now he only had days to be with her.**

**Peyton saw how broken her husband was, she was now regretting her decision, she tried to reach out for his hand, she was glad he didn't pull back.**

"**I'm sorry Luke." Was all Peyton could say.**

**Lucas tried to stand up and wrapped his arms around his wife, he couldn't stay mad at her at this rate. He understood why she hid it from him, and for the first time, they both cried together from the hurt and love they felt for each other. They tried to comfort each other from the pain and suffering they were going through, it was then when Peyton noticed that Lucas just stood up from a wheelchair. She quickly searched for his eyes to ask what was going on.**

"**My heart didn't handle the idea of losing you." He said sheepishly.**

"**Oh God Luke, I am so sorry, but are you ok now?" Peyton asked stroking his face.**

"**Yes. Brooke was there with me the whole time, she pressured me to wake up, you know Brooke, subtle or agitated, she has that effect on people." He added joking.**

**Peyton can't help but give a genuine but weak smile at her best friend's antics, and that caused her to panic when she remembered that Brooke ran out of the room after her confession.**

"**Brooke-" she breathed.**

"**I hurt her again, Luke. I hurt her again." Peyton said as she cried back into Lucas' arms.**

"**Shh, she's gonna understand, Peyt. Just give her time to think, when she's ready, she'll be back." Lucas assured her.**

**They fell into a comfortable silence holding each other.**

"**I saw Keith." Lucas said as he broke the silence.**

**Peyton pulled away from the hug and looked at her husband's eyes.**

"**He told me. I wanted to give up Peyt, and just follow the white light, but he stopped me, and then I heard someone call me from a distance. Keith asked me to be strong, for us, for Sawyer, and for the people who counted on me." Lucas explained stroking Peyton's hair as he went on.**

"**He told me that he knew you would be there with him, to watch over us." Lucas said with a deep sigh.**

"**Keith has always been a wise man." Peyton answered as she heard what her husband said.**

**Lucas nodded. He felt a surge of emptiness when Peyton agreed with her uncle, he tried to deny what was happening but it was too hard.**

"**Mom and Ellie came to me." Peyton suddenly said.**

**This caught Lucas off guard. Peyton never mentioned this.**

**Peyton saw Lucas' searching eyes and filled him in.**

"**I knew it was a dream. But they were there. Mom and Ellie, they came to me and hugged me, and told me that it was time." Peyton paused, took a deep breath got a pillow from her side and hugged it close to her.**

"**I wanted to tell them they were wrong, but then something inside me told me that what they were telling me was true, I thought I would go into denial, but Luke, I felt relieved." Peyton said, looking once again into her husband's confused gaze.**

**Lucas was stunned, he had no idea why Peyton would be relieved to know she was dying.**

**Peyton continued;**

"**I know this might sound selfish, but it's fate, I've already anticipated that this would happen, I prepared myself 6 months ago, and believe me, leaving you is hard, but staying here is going to be harder, not only for me, but for you and Sawyer, I'm sorry if I hurt you Luke, I swear I never wanted to. But it is for the best, Mom and Ellie assured me that everything would be ok, and I believe them."**

"**It's going to be hard knowing that Sawyer won't grow up with me being here, but I want you to tell her that I love her everyday and death wouldn't stop me from doing that." Peyton said as she reached out to Lucas' hand, she gave it a little squeeze and whispered;**

" **You have to let me go Luke, it's the only thing you can do for me." Peyton said in a clear and pleading tone.**

**She studied her husband's expression and she knew that he was deeply hurting.**

"**You have been a great husband and a father, and you have always been a great friend, and I may be too young to leave this earth, but believe me when I tell you, that I'm leaving this earth happy Luke." She said in a comfortable but collected sigh.**

"**You have given me my happy ending." Peyton told him as she reached to touch his face.**

**Lucas was about to ask her what about his happy ending when Peyton placed the pillow aside and pulled him beside her;**

"**Lucas, look at me, God only makes happy endings, and if you find yourself unhappy, then this is not the end for you Luke, this is not your ending, you would still have a full life, I'm always going to watch over you and Sawyer, but you have to move on Luke, promise me, you will move on." Peyton pleaded, the tears have stopped flowing and she wanted to let Lucas see that this is what she really wanted.**

"**I know it's hard, and I am being selfish, but I don't want to leave this way, I don't want to leave knowing that you would cling to me even when I'm gone, I love you Lucas, and I know you love me too, we have daughter to prove that, and our daughter, needs her father to be there for her for always." She said. With a deep sigh she went on.**

"**She's going to need a mother too Luke, and as hard as this may sound, I want you to know that this is what I want, and what I want is for you to be able to find her that perfect mother. Someone who can love both you and Sawyer, as much as I do, or even more than that." Peyton said, pressing her forehead against Lucas' she prompted;**

"**Promise me, Lucas, please" she said.**

**Lucas cannot believe what his wife was asking him to do, he can't believe she's asking him to go and find somebody else when she's gone. But seeing the wantonness and determination in her eyes, all he could do was nod. he pulled his wife into another tight hug and told her,**

"**Letting you go wouldn't mean I'd stop loving you, just remember that, and if this is what you want, then I promise, I'll try my very best. I love you Peyton." Lucas whispered through her hair.**

"**I love you too Lucas." Peyton answered smiling through his shoulders. As they savored the feeling of being together, Peyton remembered something.**

"**Brooke---" she murmured.**

**Lucas felt her pull away from the hug and looked at her.**

"**Brooke?" he asked, with furrowed eyebrows and squinting his eyes.**

"**I need to talk to her." Peyton said as she tried to sit back properly into her bed. **

"**Can you find her for me?" Peyton asked feeling more and more tired.**

"**I will. But take a rest, she'll be here when you wake up." Lucas assured his wife, after giving Peyton a quick kiss in the forehead, he sat back down at his wheelchair and wheeled himself out of the room.**

**Peyton let tears flood her eyes, as she watched her husband wheel out of the room.**

'**I did have my happy ending, it's time I give you yours Lucas." Peyton thought as she drifted to sleep.**

_**Because you've gone and left me standing all alone**_

_**And I know I've got to face tomorrow on my own**_

_**But baby, before I let you go I want to say I love you**_

_**Letting love go is never easy, but I love you so**_

_**That's why I set you free**_

_**And I know, someday, somehow, I'll find a way**_

_**To leave it all behind me**_

_**I guess it wasn't meant to be, but baby**_

_**Before I let you go, I want to see I love you…**_


	9. Author's Note

**A/N- Hey guys! I've posted 7 chapters in 2 days, isn't day amazing? I was actually thinking 4 years of being idle from writing would be a disadvantage, but you know what, I was wrong. It gave me more ideas, and it gives me the motivation to continue my work, I have been reading fanfiction for the last 7 years, and I didn't have time to make one, after all these years of reading, I finally got the time to make one, and this is it. **

**In the 7 years that I've read fanfiction, I always came across stories that are not updated for a very long time, and I know the feeling when you get a cliff hanger, and you don't know when you would get the satisfaction of reading the next chapter, of what would happen next, sometimes it would really ruin my day, especially when the story really catches my attention, and something like that.**

**That being said, I promise I would do my best to finish this story as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, IT GIVES ME GREAT MOTIVATION AND STIMULATES MY IMAGINATION.**

**ALL MY LOVE, **

**Light8907**


	10. Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 8- Set You Free**

_**We often fool ourselves and say**_

_**That it's love only**_

_**Cause when it's gone we end up being lonely**_

_**So how are we to know**_

_**That it just isn't so**_

_**That we just have to let each other go…**_

'_**She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant. And beautiful and brave. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it."**_

**Brooke Davis found herself in the parking lot not knowing where to go, she felt so hurt and completely lost, she doesn't even know what' running in her mind, all she wanted to do was go somewhere far away from the hospital.**

**As she stood in the middle of the parking lot, Nathan found her and pulled her into a tight comforting hug.  
**

"**Brooke, listen, it's going to be ok." Nathan said soothingly.**

**Brooke shook her head. It was never going to be ok.**

"**Brooke, come on, I know how you feel, and I do understand, but please, calm down." Nathan said to her pleadingly.**

"**Nathan, she's just there, she isn't going anywhere, right?" Brooke answered her sobs racking her whole body.**

**Nathan didn't know what to say. He continued to rub his hand up and down Brooke's back to calm her down.**

"**Shh, shh, I know this is kinda hard Brooke, but Peyton and Lucas needs us to be there with them now." Nathan said and sighed, he really had no idea how to deal with this, maybe Haley can help him out.**

**Brooke knew he was right, she just couldn't help but wonder about everything that would happen if she did lose her best friend. She didn't want to think about it, but how can she not, it was killing her inside, she wants to scream, and shout, and blame anyone, but she didn't find the strength to do so. So she allowed Nathan to pull her closer to him as he guided her back into the hospital.**

**Haley has been waiting for the past hour, not knowing what the hell was happening, she was starting to get worried and irritated at the same time.**

"**Damn hormones! Please don't do this to me now. Hello, someone in there, listen to me!" Haley murmured to herself while looking down at her bulging belly.**

**As she tried to entertain Sawyer with her toy, she saw Nathan and Brooke approaching out of the corner of her eye, she quickly stood up and went over to Brooke who she saw was in a very distressed state.**

"**Brooke, honey, what's wrong?" Haley asked in her mother-like tone.**

**Brooke just continued to cry as she was guided to sit down in the lounge room.**

"**Babe?" Haley turned to Nathan as she probably realized Brooke wasn't going to be talking in a long while.**

"**Hales, baby, you have to sit down to hear this." Nathan said as he sat next to Brooke, he bent a little bit forward to look Haley in the eyes.**

**Nathan tried to shrug the overwhelming feeling in him trying to find the right words in order to lessen the chances of upsetting his wife, seeing as there was no way it was going to be easy, he took a deep breath and told her.**

"**It's Peyton. Brooke must've told you her condition yesterday, but—but there's something we found out, today." Nathan looked over to Brooke and sensing that she didn't need to hear it again, Nathan went over to Haley's side, got the baby seat and placed it in his lap, leaned over and in a whisper he said;**

"**She's dying and she knew. She didn't tell anyone." Nathan said hanging his head low, he looked at baby Sawyer's eyes filled with happiness and joy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his niece. Those blue eyes that were so innocent, he took Sawyer from the baby seat and stood up, he was going to let Haley and Brooke talk and comfort each other.**

**Haley sat in shock as the words fell from her husband's lips. She knew cancer had a shocking effect on people close to you, but this one, it is beyond comprehension, 'how could that happen?' she thought.**

**Haley turned back to look on a still crying Brooke and pulled her into a hug. She was pretty devastated at the news she just knew, she couldn't imagine how so much more worse it was for Brooke, considering Peyton was her best friend.**

"**Brooke, everything is hard right now, just let it go, Tigger, cry if you have to, I'm just here, I'm not going anywhere." Haley said as she allowed herself to cry as well.**

**They would be strong for Lucas and Peyton, but for now, they will let it all out. They both cried their hearts out for both their friends and for baby Sawyer, Haley cried for Peyton because they have been friends for a long time and just the idea of losing her is almost unbelievable, she also cried for Lucas, her best friend for more than a decade, she cried as she imagined what pain he was going through right now, she cried for baby Sawyer, how can someone so young and innocent lose her mother.**

**Brooke broke down as she heard Haley, she let it all out. She cried her anger, she cried the hurt and pain. She cried for her best friend, her P. Sawyer, she cried for her best friend's bravery and courage, she cried for her friend, Lucas didn't deserve any of this, he has been nothing but great, and she cried for Sawyer Brooke Scott, she cried knowing that this innocent little angel wouldn't be able to know how amazing her mother is.**

**Lucas Scott wheeled his way out of his wife's hospital room, hoping to find Nathan or somebody who can help him find Brooke, as he neared the floor's lounge, he noticed Haley who had her back turned against him, she was hugging somebody who he still wasn't able to get a good look at, as he approached them further, his face dawned with realization, there they were, his 2 best friends. **

**A/N (I just got the news of Michael Jackson's death, and it gave me major writer's block. I also knew just now of Farrah Fawcett's death this morning. My condolences and prayers go out to their families. May God guide them in their way from here on out.)**

**As he saw Haley's arms wrapped around Brooke, something inside him clicked.**

**He wanted to be the one to hug her and comfort her, he wanted to make her feel ok. He knew that Peyton would want him to do just that, but for him, it was something else, he wanted to do it for himself, something with the way they hold each other just makes him feel calm inside.**

**As he watched the two ladies, he felt a hand on his shoulder; He looked up to see Nathan with Sawyer in his arms. When he saw his baby girl, he suddenly felt helpless and weak. **

"**Dadda!" Sawyer yelped.**

"**Man, did you hear that? My niece is sure smart!" Nathan said as he bounced Sawyer in his arms, he looked proud of his niece, his weak smirk gave it away.**

"**Yeah, she said it yesterday, on our way to the hospital." Lucas said softly.**

**Nathan didn't know what to say to that, so he chose to remain quiet and gave a small nod.**

"**I've decided to fly to Tree Hill." Lucas started.**

**Nathan looked at him in surprise, he wasn't expecting this.**

"**You sure, Luke? I mean, is it ok, with both your conditions, I ----." Nathan asked but Lucas cut him off.**

"**I'm fine, Nate. And I'm sure this is what Peyton wants, Larry is in Tree Hill, and Derek is in Charlotte, I wouldn't burden them coming to California, if we can come home. Tree Hill is home, Nate and I know that Peyton would feel more at peace at our hometown." Lucas explained.**

**By this time, Haley and Brooke noticed their presence and looked over at where they were. They tried to wipe their tears and compose their selves as Lucas and Nathan made their way towards them. **

**When Brooke looked up to feel they weren't alone anymore, she was surprised to see Lucas and Nathan, she hurriedly wiped her tears and composed herself, Haley doing the same but at a much slower pace, as the brothers, and Sawyer stood in front of them, Brooke stood up;**

"**Excuse me, I- I'll be right back." She said in haste and left.**

**Lucas looked at Haley in confusion, but Haley just shook her head and stood up to give Lucas a hug.**

"**Hey buddy, how are you doing?" she asked softly.**

"**Peyton talked to me about the whole situation, it's hard Hales, but believe me I'm trying." Lucas answered with a tone Haley guessed as tired and resigned.**

"**I know, Luke, I know. We're here. We're not going anywhere." Haley assured him.**

"**Thanks Hales. I really appreciate it." Lucas said and gave a deep sigh.**

**As they pulled to hug each other again, Nathan made his way to the hallway where Brooke took off, he saw how broken Brooke is, and he wanted to make sure she was ok, before he reached the end of the hallway, Haley called out to him;**

"**Nathan!" she called.**

**He turned and saw Haley waving for him to come back, he had no choice but make his way back. He just wished that Brooke was ok.**

"**Nate, what's going on?" Haley asked as Nathan approached.**

"**Uh, I just want to make sure Brooke is ok, she's been out of it since she knew, and I just want to make sure that she wouldn't get herself into any trouble or something." Nathan said in a worried tone as he hang his head low.**

"**Did she say anything?" Haley inquired. **

**Nathan looked up and met his wife's mystified gaze, he sighed and recalled his conversation with Brooke last night, he turned to look at is brother, who was looking at him with the same fervor as his wife.**

"**She- she was in a heaping sob when I found her, she was a few doors down from Peyton's room, so I figured that's where she came from, I went up to her and she looked so lost and broken, I tried to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but she- … she didn't seem to comprehend what I was saying." Nathan explained slowly, he saw Lucas' hurt expression and Haley's tears resurfaced, he sighed and placed Sawyer back into her baby seat, as he stood up and brushed his hair with his hands before continuing.**

"**She said that it was unfair, and she wished that it was her instead of Luke and Peyton, she wished it was her that felt the pain, and she wanted to take the pain away from you and Peyton, Luke. She said that it should be her, who should feel the pain, cause she was single and Julian would miss her, but she said he would get over her anyway, she pointed out that we had each other," looking at Haley**

"**And Luke has Peyton and Sawyer, and her mom had the company to remind her of … She just wanted to take the pain away, to protect all of us from all of this." Nathan finished with resignation.**

**Lucas was astounded. He knew Brooke was hurt and mystified about everything that happened in the last two days, but he never expected this, 'how could she wish that on herself?' Lucas thought in pure disbelief. **

**Lucas felt numb, he wanted to find Brooke and shake her to come back into her senses, but he knew that she was just being Brooke, but this one is just over the top. **

'**Oh God, please let her be ok.' Lucas prayed.**

_**If loving you is all that means to me**_

_**And being happy is all I hope you'd be**_

_**Then loving you must mean**_

_**I really have to set you free…**_

**Brooke didn't know what to do. When she saw Lucas all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything would be fine, but she can't, she knew that everything was far from being ok. **

**So she fled.**

**It was hard to see Lucas because he reminds her of Peyton every time, and it kills her inside, she knows how happy her best friend is with Lucas being her husband, and she can only imagine how Peyton is feeling right now, knowing that she only had days to spend it with him.**

'**I promised myself I would do everything to protect Peyton and Lucas, and I'm not really doing a good job at it right now, I'm a wreck." Brooke thought sadly.**

**She got her phone and dialed a familiar number.**

"**Brooke?-" the person answered.**

"**Mom?, I don't think I can do this." Brooke said in an exhausted sound, she felt relieved to hear her mother's voice but she can't shake away the emotions that she was feeling.**

"**Honey, I know you can, you are not Brooke Davis if you can't. Believe me, you've been through so much in life, and I believe in you, you would get through this, Brooke, just always remember that I am here for you, and you have your friends around you, we will all be supporting one another through this one, never give up." Victoria answered in a confident yet soothing voice.**

"**Thanks Mom, I love you, you know that right?" Brooke asked uncertain if her mom knew that she did love her.**

**Victoria was taken aback by Brooke's question, she has never sounded this uncertain and lost before, Victoria tried to fight the tears threatening to fall, but quickly stopped herself and answered.**

"**I know honey, and know that I love you too, so much."**

**Brooke just nodded, said her goodbyes and wiped her tears away.**

**As she composed herself while walking back to the lounge, she thought to herself;**

'**I am Brooke Davis, I can do this… I have to do this.'**

**As she walked towards her three friends and niece, Brooke stopped to take in the scene before her, Nathan has his arms wrapped around Lucas in a tight hug, and Haley was watching them with tears in her eyes while Sawyer was fussing in her arms, Brooke tried her hardest not to take a step back and run away again.**

'**I can do this, God, please help me. I am Brooke Davis, I have to be strong, I am strong, aren't I?' she thought. **

**She brushed away her doubts as she grew nearer, she tried to put on her brave face, but her face settled into a small smile, her eyes still filled with hurt and repression.**

**When Haley looked up, she saw Brooke approaching, she placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, Nathan straightened up and turned to see what Haley was looking at, as he saw Brooke, he ran over the small distance and wrapped her in a tight hug, Brooke hugged him back trying to savor the moment of being in her friend's arms, being this close to her friends makes her feel safe and secured, and she would give anything, if it means being with her friends always.**

"**The next time you want to run, can you give me a heads up, so I would know exactly where to find you, you had us worried." Nathan said, squeezing her in the hug a little more tighter.**

"**If you knew, then I wouldn't be able to get rid of you." Brooke joked.**

"**That's the idea." Nathan answered.**

**As they pulled away from the hug, they gave each other a small smile, and walked together to Haley and Lucas.**

"**Hey Tigger, feeling better?" Haley asked softly, still trying to compose herself from the conversation she had with Nathan and Lucas just a few minutes ago.**

**Brooke just gave her a small smile and nodded, her eyes traveled to Sawyer who was fussing in Haley's arms.**

"**Can I hold her, she must be getting restless, and you should be resting Tutormom, let me take Sawyer." Brooke said as she reached out and took Sawyer into her arms.**

**Lucas was quiet all this time, just letting his eyes travel among his friends, when he saw Brooke approach Haley and ask if she could hold Sawyer, he can't help but think back on the time when Brooke had baby Angie, she was a natural mom, and she didn't even know it.**

**Sawyer was so happy to see a new face, she played with Brooke's hair, she gurgled and said things in gibberish, and Brooke answered her in all gibberish she could come up with, she has always loved babies, it keeps her alert yet mature at the same time, her heart just overflows with love.**

**After baby Angie was flown back to her family, Brooke thought she would resent babies, but no, it only made her more in love and determined to have her own, she knew she was more than capable of raising her own kids, but she just hasn't find the right person to share it with, Julian is there, and maybe he would be the guy she would have her babies with, but after 2 years of being with Julian, she still didn't know if this was what she really wanted, or if she wanted this with him.**

**As she continued to play with Sawyer, she saw Nathan wheel Lucas back into his room out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Haley walk the other way leading to Peyton's room, she wanted to talk to Peyton and apologize for her sudden reaction a while ago, but she knew Haley would want a little time to talk to Peyton as well, and as for Lucas, she didn't really know if she was ready to talk to him yet.**

**They both felt pain within them, and she knew, if they both wanted to get over it, they would have to face it eventually, but for now, she told herself, she would let Lucas ponder on everything before she goes and talk to him again.**

**Haley stepped into Peyton's room and was surprised to see Peyton was awake.**

"**Hey Hales, I was wondering when you would show up." Peyton said in a barely audible voice, her voice was a little scratchy and hoarse, but she still managed to talk.**

"**Oh Peyton, I'm sorry. I know I should've come gone earlier to see you, I should've gone last week, everything was planned out, and I could've been here for you but then Jaime had a bake sale and---" Peyton cut off a rambling Haley.**

"**Hales, it's ok. It's ok. I understand." Peyton said with a small smile playing in her lips.**

**Haley saw how Peyton tried to be happy even after everything, and she can't help but feel really bad, her tears were forming in her eyes when Peyton said;**

"**Can we please not cry now, Hales? I know we've spent liters and liters of tears today, and I don't know if my tear ducts can still produce more." She said jokingly.**

**Haley let out a laugh when she heard this and gave her friend a nod, she walked over to Peyton and gave her a hug.**

"**You're strong Peyt, and I admire you for your bravery and courage." Haley said and as she pulled away from their hug, her face was flooded with pride for her friend.**

"**Strong? Uh uh. I don't think so, I'll leave that to Brooke, I guess I've just accepted the whole thing, Hales, and there is actually no point of being in denial. I did, for 3 months, but I realized I just wanted to live the last 6 months, being who I am." She took a hold of Haley's hands and went on.**

"**And I'm going to leave happy Hales, I know you guys think this is hard, and yes, yes it is, but it's easier than denying it and knowing that when it comes eventually I didn't make the most out of what I have left. And so, I want you guys to know, that in these last 3 months, I have learned to accept my fate, and I grasped every opportunity that I have to make Lucas and Sawyer feel my love for them."**

"**I know that if I leave, Lucas and Sawyer would be in good hands, they have you and Nathan, and they have Brooke, and Karen, and Deb, and Victoria, and Sam and Jaime, and Julian, and baby Emma, I know that they would be surrounded by love every day, and so I'm not worried about that, what just hurts is knowing that I won't be here to watch my baby grow." Peyton said, but she didn't allow tears to fall, she was supposed to be done crying, its time she spent this last days with the people she loved with happiness and joy.**

**Haley cannot stop her tears from falling and as she pulled her hands away from Peyton to wipe her tears she said jokingly; **

"**I have an excuse, I'm pregnant, it's not m fault this hormones decided to step in." **

**Peyton laughed at her friend's defensive act. She nodded to let Haley know she understood.**

**They fell into a brief silence. Peyton looked at Haley and gave her a shy smile.**

"**You know I would take care of them, Peyt, you don't even have to ask." Haley said understanding the look in Peyton's eyes.**

"**Oh thank you Haley, you're Godsend." Peyton sighed in relief, as much as she knew that they were going to take care of Lucas and Sawyer, she just needed to hear it.**

**But Peyton had one more person to think about.**

"**Hales, there is one more favor I would like to ask you." Peyton started searching Haley's eyes for understanding.**

**As Haley looked straight into her eyes, she knew that Haley understood.**

"**Please take care of her. Both of you have grown closer over the years, and you might not be the girl who spent her childhood with Brooke Davis, but with all the memories you have together, you have been the best friend I could ever ask for her." she took a deep breath and clasped Haley's hands in between hers.**

" **When I go, please tell her every day, that I love her, and I'm sorry if I hurt her and I'm sorry if I wouldn't be around to protect her, but please tell her that I would be there every day, to watch over her, and I would love her always." Peyton said, silent tears were now falling from her eyes, she knew she said they weren't supposed to cry, but this was her B. Davis that they were talking about, and she just couldn't help it.**

**Haley knew this was really hard for Peyton, she felt this when Lucas had that heart attack back in senior year and she knew the feeling of losing her best friend, it hurt a lot then, she could only imagine what this situation is doing to Peyton and Brooke, knowing that somehow, this one wasn't temporary.**

**She squeezed Peyton's hand and pulled her for another hug. They cried silently in each other's arms, when the nurse came in to tell them it was time for Peyton's medicine, Haley excused herself and told Peyton she was going to check on Lucas, Peyton asked her if Brooke was back yet, and asked if she could talk to her. Haley just smiled and nodded.**

'_**Take care of her dear God, we lift up everything in Your hands.' **_** Haley prayed as she stepped out into the hallway and leaned into the wall for support.**

_**Letting go is not an easy task**_

_**When smiling feels like, I must wear this lonely mask**_

_**It hurts deep inside, and I just cannot hide**_

_**That there's anguish at the thought**_

_**That we should have to part**_

_**If loving you is all that means to me**_

_**And being happy is all I hope you'd be**_

_**Then loving you must mean, I really have to set you free…**_


	11. Home

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it, I just finished writing chapter 8 and I'm hoping to post chapter 9 as soon as I'm done with it. I'm sorry for the typographical lacks and errors.**

**Bella- I hope when you say I'm breaking your heart, it's a good thing, I don't need anyone hating me because I'm "breaking their hear" if you know what I mean. LOL**

**Kimberlli- Yeah I know right, I don't know how I did it, but I guess being idle for years has that effect.**

**Moonkisss- Thank you for your review.. Don't worry, I do plan on finishing this one.**

**Othlvr16- Ideas are very much welcome, and thank you for your review, it is really upraising to know that people finds my story great. I mean, it might be a common word to describe wonderfully written stories, but the idea of having my story described as great is really a wonderful feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 9 – Home**

_**I'm staring into the night, trying to hide the pain**_

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

_**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing**_

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**_

**That afternoon…**

**Nathan asked Brooke if they could use the private jet to fly back to Tree Hill. **

**Nathan filled Brooke in on Lucas' plan to fly home to Tree Hill, Brooke called her mom and asked her if she could send the jet over, but her mom was way ahead of her, saying that she never asked the jet to fly back to Tree Hill in case they would need it. Brooke thanked her mom and asked Nathan when they plan to leave.**

"**Today, if it's available, hopefully. Luke wanted Peyton to be settled before accepting visitors." Nathan explained.**

**Brooke nodded in understanding.**

"**I'll call Joseph then, I'll tell him to get the jet ready in 2 hours, would that be enough time for everyone to be ready?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yeah, I think that's fine, I'll ask Haley if she could go into Lucas' and Peyton's house to pack a couple of things for them." Nathan said as he remembered neither can go home to do the packing.**

"**You know what, Nate, why don't you and Haley go, I'll take care of everything that there is to deal with here. I'll arrange everything, just help Haley out, they're probably gonna need more than a couple of things." Brooke offered with a tired smile.**

"**Ok, are you sure?" Nathan asked.**

**Brooke just nodded. Nathan gave her a quick hug and a kiss in the forehead and went to find Haley. Haley insisted they took Sawyer with them, telling them she needed rest and enough preparation before flying to Tree Hill. Brooke and Nathan had no choice but to agree.**

**Before dealing with all the arrangements and necessary precautions, she made her way over to Peyton's room, prepping up in a hospital gown, she smoothed it before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. She saw Peyton eating Jello from the hospital food tray and she can't help but smile.**

"**Are you eating hospital food??" Brooke asked deciding to make her presence known.**

**Peyton looked up and smiled when she saw Brooke.**

"**Yeah, did you know hospital food tastes really good when you're starving?" Peyton asked, really happy to see her best friend there.**

"**Well save some from me, I won't allow you to hog all the food especially since their cafeteria isn't any better." Brooke jested as she sat on the foot of Peyton's bed.**

**They both smiled and silence engulfed them.**

"**I'm sorry-" they both said at the same time.**

**They giggled.**

"**What are you sorry for-?" they went again.**

**They laughed now. **

**Somehow words weren't needed. Just being there with each other, was enough to erase the faults and accept the apologies that were supposed to be said. They understood each other, just by looking at each other's eyes.**

"**I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer- Scott." Brooke said, getting up and walking over to Peyton's bedside.**

"**I'm going to miss you more B. Davis." Peyton said as she scooted over to the side, ignoring the lingering pain that shot through her abdomen, she patted the space next to her.**

**Brooke crawled into the bed beside her best friend, the laid together looking at the ceiling, just like the old times.**

"**You know everything is gonna suck without you, right?" Brooke asked.**

"**Just pretend I went off with some hot rock band musician and we migrated to Tanzania." Peyton joked.**

**Brooke laughed lightly at her best friend's antics.**

"**Sawyer is a lucky girl to have you for her mother." Brooke said in a more serious tone.**

**Peyton looked over at her best friend and sighed.**

"**I know she's going to be in good hands when I leave, Brooke, I know that she and Lucas would be very well taken care of." Peyton stated.**

"**I would tell her all about her mother. How great she is, how loving she is, how caring and thoughtful." Brooke assured her.**

**Peyton closed her eyes to try and stop the tears that are about to fall.**

"**B. Davis, I have accepted my fate, and as I told Lucas and Haley, I am going to die a happy death. I already had my happy ending." Peyton said with tears falling, but with a smile on her face.**

"**I have asked Lucas to move on when I'm gone, I want him and Sawyer to be happy and not be hung up on me after I leave, I made him promise, but we both know Lucas." Brooke nodded in understanding.**

"**Please help him out. I know this is hard work but I just know that if there is one person that loves him like I do, or even more than that… that would be you." Brooke looked at her best friend in surprise, she tried to argue but Peyton shook her head and said;**

"**You have always loved Lucas, Brooke, he is your first love, don't even try to deny it, I am your best friend remember?" Peyton said with a sly smile on her face.**

"**I ah—I uh--- I---" Brooke stuttered.**

**Peyton laughed.**

"**I ---- ah ah ah, seriously Brooke, nothing like that even exists in syllables." Peyton said and she continued to laugh lightly.**

**Brooke looked at her best friend as if she grew another head.**

"**Don't look at me like that Brooke Penelope Davis, I know what you are going to say, that Lucas and you are soooo high school, and I know that, but your love didn't stop in high school, did it, Brooke? And I know no matter how weird this might sound, I know that a part of Lucas, would always be for you, and maybe back in high school, or in college, or 2 years ago, I would be offended, but then I realized, you would always be his first love, and if it wasn't for you, there was never going to be a Peyton and Lucas." Peyton sighed and smiled.**

"**I still remember that day Brooke, of the rehearsal dinner? and I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if I was selfish, if I could bring back that time, I would and I should never have caused you hurt and pain, but honestly, I am thankful in a way, that all of those things happened, because then we realized that there was no obstacle our friendship would not get over, we might have had few bumps along the way, but we still made it through, didn't we?" Peyton asked.**

**Brooke was still too shocked at Peyton's words that she just managed to give a nod.**

"**He still loves you, you know. As his wife, I could feel that, I know that he loves me too, and I am thankful that we got together, because now we have a beautiful daughter, but then, recently, I realized this was my happy ending, it wasn't his, it's still not the end, for him. And you too." Peyton said as I it was the most natural thing to say.**

**Brooke sat up and found her way with words at this point. **

"**Are you out of your mind?!" she cried, clearly she had a way with words, she just didn't use them well. **

**Peyton laughed a little louder this time.**

**Brooke was livid.**

"**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Scott, I know you were demented but this time, I'm convinced that you are more than crazy, what the hell are you talking about, me and Lucas are soooooo high school, and whatever happened was soooo like prehistoric. He is my friend, I am his friend, why would you say otherwise, I do love him, he is my friend!" Brooke yelped, not really meaning to sound frantic but didn't really do a very good job on that.**

**Peyton just looked at her, and gave her a smirk.**

"**Oh ho ho no. You don't get to smirk at me, P. Sawyer, this is beyond insanity. You can't lay there and tell me that your husband, and I'm telling you, YOUR husband, still has feelings for me, I mean what are you high school?? P. Sawyer, high school is almost a decade ago, can you just let it go, Lucas and Peyton are Leyton, ok? Nobody argues with that, God, you have a ring and a daughter to prove that, am I being Punk'D, are you for real, are you serious?" Brooke said in plain disbelief.**

**As she scrambled to get out of the bed, she felt Peyton's hand on her arm. She saw her face was void of that smirk and it was dead serious. Brooke softened at her touch and laid back down.**

"**I am serious Brooke, you gave me my happy ending a long time ago, but he's happy ending is not with me, you gave Lucas to me, you were insanely in love with him, yet you let him go for your best friend, and believe me Brooke, there are nights when I would lie awake and feel guilty about it, and then I would remember your smile, your reassuring smile the night of the state championship, you lead Lucas to me, and no matter how hurt you must have felt, you gave him up, for my happiness, and I'm telling you, I would be forever in you debt Brooke, not even death can stop me from loving you and giving you the respect that you truly deserve." Peyton said, with a blissful smile in her lips, even her eyes seemed to glow with happiness, and Brooke knew she couldn't argue with that, everything Peyton said were true, but she did it not only for Peyton, she did it for Lucas too.**

**Peyton took her hands into her own and intertwined their fingers.**

"**You're heart is made of gold, B. Davis, and Lucas was right when he said that you would change the world, because you did. You are selfless and loving, and you have always been there for everyone, I think it's time you step back and think about yourself for once. You have done enough for everyone; Don't you think it's time to build your fairy tale? The one you've always dreamed about as a young girl, remember the doll house? Why don't you start making that dream come true?" Peyton asked, giving Brooke's hand a squeeze as she reminisced back in the old days.**

**Brooke felt hot tears flowing in her cheeks as Peyton squeezed her hands and reminisced back in the day.**

"**My fairytale wouldn't be complete, without you." Brooke said.**

**Peyton felt her heart clench, Brooke's words struck her deep. As she slowly got up to hug her friend, she whispered in her ears.**

"**I'll always be here, B. Davis, I'm always going to watch over you, and guide you through everything, I am gonna be here always to love you, until we meet again, someday." **

**By this time, the two of them are wrapped up in each other's arms crying for the other, trying to comfort each other with whispered words only they understand, stroking each other's hair like they did back in high school, as the hug grew tighter, it was harder to let go, they cried for a couple of minutes… They let the crying wear them out, until they barely had strength to hold on to the other, the nurse who walked in a couple minutes ago had tears in her eyes as her heart broke for the women who hugged each other in front of her, as the friends pulled away from the hug, they wiped each other's tears and pulled in for another quick hug;**

"**I love you B. Davis, I always will." Peyton whispered into Brooke's hair.**

"**I love you more P. Sawyer, and I'm going to love you forever through death, and beyond." Brooke said as she pulled away to look at Peyton's eyes.**

**They gave each other a knowing smile and a nod, they understood each other, that's what all it takes.**

**A few more minutes passed, they were still looking at each other, when the nurse cleared her throat and tried to disguise her sniff.**

"**Uh Uh uhum, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm here to help Mrs. Scott prepare everything before your departure." The nurse said shyly.**

**Brooke nodded knowingly, while Peyton sat a little confused.**

"**We're flying back to Tree Hill tonight, Lucas said that it would be better if we flew back than have Papa Sawyer and Derek fly over here, plus Tree Hill is home." Brooke explained.**

**Peyton gave Brooke a genuine smile, this was what she wanted, she just didn't have the time to tell Lucas about it, but boy was she glad.**

**However, when the nurse started helping Peyton up, she realized she was in charge of all the arrangements and precautions for the hospital and the trip, she reluctantly approached the nurse and politely asked her how she knew they were leaving, the nurse just told her that there was someone outside taking care of everything.**

**She told Peyton she would be back right away, she would just check up on who this someone was.**

'**Was it Naley?' she thought.**

**As she made her way to the nurse's station, she saw him.**

_**Well I'm going home, to a place where I belong**_

_**Where you're love has always been enough for me**_

_**I'm not running from, no I think you got me all wrong**_

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**So I'm going home**_

**As he turned around he saw her.**

"**Brooke!" he said walking towards her and pulling her into a hug.**

"**Julian—how did you --- when did you--- why are you?" Brooke just stammered in confusion.**

"**Your mom, I called her when you weren't picking up, I knew this morning, I'm here because you need me." He answered and pulled her into another hug.**

**As he pulled her into the hug, Brooke can't help but feel disappointed, she played back the conversation that just happened in Peyton's room and everything was just confusing her. Julian's hug never felt like Lucas' or Nathan's, it was tight yet it felt hollow. And she feels guilty.**

**As they pulled away, Julian leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Brooke looked away.**

"**I'm sorry, I just can't do this now." She said.**

"**What, you can't kiss your boyfriend?" Julian asked.**

**Brooke didn't know what to say, so she just continued to look everywhere but Julian's eyes.**

"**It's ok, I understand." Julian said and settled on kissing her forehead.**

"**I have to go. I have to check on Lucas, will you please finish everything up here?" Brooke asked.**

**Julian nodded. **

**Julian have always known that Brooke still loved Lucas, and no matter how hard he tried to compete with that, he knows that Lucas would always have her heart. It is only a matter of time, before she admits it. Julian smiled as he watched Brooke walk away, he loved her, but he knows that he wasn't the one for her. But he wasn't going to give up just yet, Brooke still needed him, and until such time that she does, he's staying. **

**Brooke made her way over to Lucas' room, she had no idea why she told Julian she would check up on Lucas when all this time, she has been avoiding him. Knowing that she had no choice but to walk in on Lucas' room, she took a deep breath, wiped her hands on her pants and opened the door.**

**Lucas looked up to see who came in. He was sitting at the chair by his bedside, she noticed that he was already dressed up and ready to go, he had a traveling bag on his bed, and he was flipping through some magazine he got from the drawer. When he saw Brooke, he couldn't help but smile.**

"**I was wondering when you would stop avoiding me." Lucas said standing up and walking to stand in front of her.**

"**Uh--- I ah--- I- I'm sorry?" she tried, kinking her eyebrow, biting her lower lip and raising one of her shoulders.**

"**Ahh, trying to be cute is not gonna work as an excuse." Lucas said, reaching forward he pulled her into a hug.**

"**C'mere. When were you when I needed you??" he teased.**

**Brooke was surprised at Lucas' bluntness. But she quickly recovered and just let it pass.**

"**I was around, you know, trying to find hunky doctors to model and promote my upcoming winter line for men." Brooke joked and giggled a little.**

"**Hmm, and were you able to find some?" he challenged still not pulling away from their hug.**

**As Brooke pulled away from the hug, Lucas loosened his arms around her waist but didn't let go.**

"**Meh" she said, showcasing her dimples as she said it.**

"**I did, but then I realized it might cause trouble when their walking down the runway and they get a call from the other side of the country that their on call or something." Brooke answered as if she was bored.**

**Lucas caught her eyes and pulled her back into the hug while whispering in her hair;**

"**Thank you, for all of this Brooke. I couldn't have done it without you."**

**Brooke just hugged him a little bit tighter to show him it was nothing.**

"**You know you don't have to thank me, right? She's my best friend. This is my responsibility." She said.**

"**No, it's not, it is already my responsibility, and I know thank you isn't enough, but like I said, I will be forever in your debt, Brooke Davis." Lucas said, with a tone of finality.**

"**I hear that a lot lately, I sound sooo… uhmmm. Oprah." Brooke cringed.**

**Lucas just laughed lightly, a nurse knocked on their door, telling them that Peyton was ready, as they gathered Lucas' things, they saw Peyton being wheeled out of her room just in time, Lucas walked over and gave her a kiss, and then took over the nurse who was pushing the wheelchair.**

**They met Julian in the hospital's lobby, while Naley and Sawyer were already in the limo waiting. As they reached the car door, Brooke slid in first, then waited as Julian and Lucas helped Peyton in the car, Julian got in next, making his way over Brooke's side, and then Lucas climbed in and closed the door.**

**The trip to the airport was about 45 minutes, the trip was fairly silent as everyone had their minds on something, it was just when Sawyer yelped "Dadda!" Peyton's eyes grew wide.**

"**Luke, she can talk! Did you hear that?" Peyton said, the hint of excitement evident in her voice.**

**Lucas didn't want to break Peyton's heart if he told her Sawyer said it yesterday on their way to the hospital, so he just asked Nathan to pass the baby seat to him so they could be closer to Sawyer.**

"**Dadda!" she yelped again. Peyton couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though, she always wished Sawyer's first word was mama, but then hearing her daughter talk just erased all that disappointment away. **

"**Actually she said another word today." Haley said.**

**Everyone turned their heads to Haley and Haley just gave them a smile.**

**Haley cooed at Sawyer as she tried to make her say the word]**

"**Hey Sawyer, baby look at Aunt Haley." Haley cooed. Then she was doing like a biting act with her lips without the teeth, and Sawyer just seemed to follow.**

"**Mum-mum-mum-mum-muma" Sawyer gurgled.**

**Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had tears in their eyes, they looked so proud of Sawyer. Haley already did her own share of crying back at Lucas' house when she was playing with Sawyer, but even Nathan and Julian were misty eyed after hearing the baby talk.**

"**Say that for mama once again Sawyer." Brooke cooed at the baby, as she looked over at Peyton. And did the same thing Haley did a couple minutes ago.**

"**Mum-mum-mum-mum-mumaaa" Sawyer babbled.**

**Brooke felt proud of herself; And proud of her niece as she repeated those words.**

**As they reached the airport, everyone was in a pretty good mood, even Peyton, her body felt weak but her spirit was very much alive.**

**Lucas guided Peyton up to the aircraft, as Nathan and Julian took care of their luggage, Brooke held Haley's hand in her left and baby Sawyer in her right arm.**

**As they got settled into the plane, Brooke asked if she could sit on the other side of Peyton, Peyton nodded fervently. As Brooke sat down, Peyton got a hold of Brooke's right hand with her left, and Lucas' left hand in her right, Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and offered each other a slight smile.**

**Peyton fell asleep even before the aircraft took off, both Brooke and Lucas' hand tightly held, Brooke used her left hand to arrange Peyton's sleeping position, she tried to catch Lucas' attention by using scratching him lightly with one of her fingers in the hand that Peyton was holding, she successfully got Lucas' attention when she repeatedly scratched her fingernail in his hand, he leaned a little bit forward to see what she needed, and she tried to show him that she was trying to adjust Peyton's sleeping position so she would be comfortable, Lucas understood what she was trying to show him and they both used their free hands to guide Peyton in a much better position.**

**The remaining duration of the trip was spent in silence, Haley was asleep at Nathan's lap; Julian was watching the built in TV set in front of his seat. Peyton and Sawyer were asleep, and both Brooke and Lucas caught deep in their thoughts.**

**As the captain announced their descent, Brooke and Lucas were snapped back into reality.**

'_**Home' they both thought.**_


	12. A Warrior is a Child

**A/N- I love all the reviews and comments. Thank you everyone. **

**Long Live BRUCAS- I am really touched by your review. Thank you, I never thought of comparing my work to any of the writers of OTH, but thank you so much for such a wonderful review. It made my day.**

**LPfan4ever- I understand where you are coming from, but I believe that each writer is entitled to their own imagination, besides, I am basing my story on how season 6 played out. Peyton already had an inkling that she could get sick, genetically speaking that's how the original story goes, I am just trying to keep my story as realistic as possible. I commend you for voicing out your opinion though, but I think giving Peyton a polite exit in the story, an exit filled with acceptance and presumptiveness is better, than having clichés that would only hurt and violate Peyton's personality. I don't want to do that, I have read stories that most often than not portrays Peyton's character as a bitch and if not they place her in the pity pile as Lucas cheats on her or leaves her for another girl. **

**I want you to know that I do not hate Peyton, I respect that you are a Leyton fan through and through, but this story is not even about being a fan, it's a story I wanted to share since I am most fascinated by Lucas' and Brooke's tandem. So I'm sorry if my plot does not exude your satisfaction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 10- Warrior is a Child**

_**Lately I've been winning battles left and right**_

_**But even winners can get wounded in a fight**_

_**People say that I'm amazing I'm strong beyond my years**_

_**But they don't see inside of me**_

_**I'm hiding all my fears**_

**Welcome to Tree Hill… **

**They all read the sign as they walked through the terminal, Peyton was in a wheelchair that Lucas pushed, Nathan had Sawyer in his arms, Haley got all the baggage claim stubs, Brooke was on the phone with Millicent, and Julian grabbed 2 trolleys for their luggage. It all seemed normal. Each one felt a certain calm within them, they knew they were safe, they were home, finally.**

**As Brooke hung up her phone, she turned around to look at her friends, and Julian, it was good to see them all together, it was good to be back.**

"**Brooke!" someone called her name, she snapped back out of her reverie as she heard this.**

**Everyone looked around to see who called Brooke. Then they saw Mouth and Skills making their way toward them through the crowd.**

"**Mouth, Skills!" she yelped dashing to get over to them, she wrapped the two men in her arms, and told them that it was good to be home.**

"**Ya think we'd miss out on this one, B. Davis?" Skills joked.**

**Brooke laughed and shook her head.**

"**Damn right we won't, we miss ya'll when you gone like 48 hours ago! Plus, we can't wait to see our man Lucas and P. Sawyer Scott, and that little devil of theirs." Skills continued. **

**Mouth just laughed and shook his head at his friend's litany. They now made their way back to the group and gave everyone hug and pats on the back.**

**Brooke had filled in Millicent on what has been happening in the last 2 days and she guessed Millie has already filled in on the guys about the situation. She was just glad that Mouth and Skills didn't show any hesitation as they approached the group.**

"**Yo, Luke my man, what's up dawg? Got tired of the whole Los Angeles drama?" Skills said as he made his way over to give Luke a brotherly clap on the hand followed by a quick pull for a hug.**

"**Ha ha, you're funny Skills, how's the team?" Luke answered.**

"**Oh ya know, much better now, that they have me for their coach." Skills said with a serious face, then they all burst out laughing.**

"**It's nothing like when you was here, bro." Skills admitted.**

**Lucas just gave him a smirk and a nod.**

**Skills then looked down at P. Sawyer and said;**

"**Hey P. Sawyer Scott, did ya miss your boy Skills?" he asked, bending over to give Peyton a hug.**

"**Of course I did, why dya think I flew back?" Peyton answered back, a smile playing on her lips.**

"**Well, good. It's nice to know ya'll still know the right answer." Skills said in a firm but jesting manner.**

**Everybody burst out laughing. Mouth on the other hand, just gave Luke a firm handshake and a pat on the back, and turned to Peyton and hugged her while saying;**

"**Welcome home…"**

**Peyton and Lucas smiled brightly at Mouth. They missed Tree Hill, suddenly both of them thought, what the hell pushed them to leave this town.**

**As their baggages are claimed and everything was set, Hector was waiting outside by the exit. Brooke looked at him with confusion, she hasn't called him yet, although she was planning to.**

"**Ms. Victoria sent me." Hector said, relieving Brooke of her confusion.**

"**Oh." Was all she can say, she made a mental note to thank her mom once everybody was settled.**

**Brooke asked Lucas where they wanted to stay, she offered them a room in her home, she wanted to stay close to Peyton and attend to her every need, this was the least she could do for her best friend. Naley also offered them the guest room in their home, they said Jaime would be thrilled to have both of them stay there and that it would be allow and assist them in anything they needed.**

**Peyton politely declined. Lucas looked at his wife and waited for her to decide where she wanted to go.**

**Peyton knew exactly where she wanted to spend her last days, she has thought about this for the last 3 months and she knew that Lucas wouldn't have any objections.**

"**Guys, I appreciate your offer, but I think we'll stay with Dad." Peyton said with a smile on her face.**

**Everybody understood where Peyton is coming from and Lucas gave her hand a slight squeeze.**

"**Well, would you mind telling Papa Sawyer, that I'd be crashing your place?" Brooke hurriedly said.**

**Brooke knew her time with her best friend was limited now, and she wanted to spend all the time she can get with Peyton. Everybody looked at Brooke with mild surprise, but Skills looked at her as if she grew a tentacle in her face.**

"**Yo, B. Davis! Ain't yo house big enough for ya? Damn, if I had a crib that size, hell I won't even get out!" Skills stated. Everyone gave a little laugh at his retort.**

**Peyton on the other hand, was more than ecstatic, as soon as she heard Brooke's declaration. She was happy to know that Brooke is there for her for everything, until the end.**

**Brooke saw the look on Peyton's face and walked to stand her best friend. She placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to let Peyton know that she would always be there.**

**The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, except for Sawyer's babbles and gurgles, everybody seemed to be in their own special world.**

**As the car pulled up to the Sawyer's residence, Skills and Lucas got out first to assist Peyton to the wheelchair, Larry Sawyer was waiting in the front porch when they arrived, and as soon as he saw the black limousine pull over in the driveway, he got up and made his way to the car, as soon as he saw Skills and Lucas assist his daughter into the wheelchair, he can't help but feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes.**

**Peyton looked up as soon as she was settled in the wheelchair and locked eyes with her father. She gave her dad a smile as Lucas' wheeled her directly in front of Larry.**

"**Hey dad." Peyton said, a little unsure of what to say to her father.**

"**My baby!" Larry Sawyer cried, as he knelt down and pulled Peyton in a hug.**

"**I missed you so much, darling." Larry said as he held Peyton in his arms.**

"**I missed you too Daddy." She answered, savoring the warmth and homely feeling of being in her father's arms.**

**As the father and daughter spent their time in each other's arms, the group had gotten out of the car, and took in the scene before them.**

**Brooke felt fresh tears in her eyes as she saw her best friend; And the man who took her in as her own daughter hug each other with every fiber of their being.**

'**This has always been my family. Me, Peyton and Papa Sawyer.' She thought. She felt herself shaking and leaning back into the car's side for support, Nathan quickly got to her side and pulled her close.**

**Haley had tears in her eyes as well, but she knew very well that even before her; Brooke, Nathan and Peyton had always been close friend, so as she saw Brooke racking with sob, she looked at Nathan and tipped her head at Brooke's direction. Nathan knew what his wife was trying to tell him, but even if she didn't, he would still go. Brooke has always been his rock. And it killed him a little bit inside to see his best friend broken like this.**

**Larry Sawyer pulled away from the hug and held Peyton's face in his hands, he wiped all her tears away and kissed her cheeks and forehead.**

**Peyton gave her father a smile that told him that she was ok, her father looked at her with understanding but he still can't hide the hurt from his eyes.**

**Larry stood up after a few more moments of silence with his daughter, he looked up to see a distraught Brooke. Larry has always loved Brooke Davis as his own daughter, and seeing the girl who almost grew up in their home become this totally subdued woman, he can't help but feel her pain.**

**His daughter and Brooke have gone past problems, and troubles together, they have gotten through obstacles through high school that threatened to end their friendship, but they always found their way back to each other, and Larry was thankful to have Brooke in his and his daughter's lives, she was really something as a girl, but now, she was a phenomenal woman, and seeing her like this, made Larry's heart cry out for his other daughter, he nodded to Brooke asking her to come to him, as he opened his arms wide, Brooke came running into it.**

**They stood wrapped around each other's arms, Brooke's sobs clearly audible, there was nothing said, just strokes of comfort and security.**

**Brooke pulled away and turned to Peyton; she led Larry nearer to Peyton, and enveloped them both in a group hug. Somehow the three of them felt calmer, and no words were needed, they were home.**

_**They don't know that I coming running home**_

_**When I fall down**_

_**They don't know, who picks me up when no one is around**_

_**I drop my sword and cry for just a while**_

_**Cause deep inside this armor**_

_**A warrior is a child…**_

**Lucas watched in silence as his wife, his father-in-law and one of his best friends take each other in the hug, he always admired how things turned out for Peyton and Brooke and along the way, both have been hurt, and their friendship was always on the line, but even the most twisted obstacles cannot break down the friendship of P. Sawyer and B. Davis, the woman who owned his heart, and the woman who first captured it.**

"**Let's get you settled in sweetheart." Larry finally said, he nodded in Lucas' direction acknowledging his presence, and made his way over to Haley to come and get Sawyer.**

"**How is my favorite granddaughter? Did you enjoy the airplane ride?" Larry cooed.**

**Sawyer just babbled and babbled as if talking to her grandfather.**

**Larry took Sawyer into the house and Brooke came in behind him with Peyton, Lucas got their luggage with Skills' help and they made their way in the house as well.**

"**We'll just wait in here, Luke." Nathan said.**

"**You sure?" Lucas answered.**

**Nathan nodded as Haley answered for him.**

"**Yeah, you guys have to rest, tomorrow's probably going to be busy, or something, and we should be dropping by Brooke's to pick up Jaime. Mouth and Skills are coming with us." She said.**

**Lucas looked at Julian and was about to ask him if he was going to wait for Brooke, but Julian was way ahead of him.**

"**Luke, just tell Brooke to give me a call when she gets a chance."**

**Lucas gave him a firm nod. **

"**Hey ya'll, make sure ya'll wait for me, I ain't in no mood for walking." Skills said, as he followed Luke into the house.**

**They give him a nod and started to climb back into the car.**

"**I wish everything that's happening is just a dream, I hope I'd wake up tomorrow and all this would be gone." Haley sighed as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulders.**

**Mouth looked over at Haley; He had that sad and sympathetic look in his eyes.**

**Nathan ran his hands up and down Haley's arm, he kissed her forehead and whispered;**

"**Me too, babe, me too."**

**Julian just sat in silence, he knew Peyton back in L.A. when she was a struggling assistant to the assistant, they had a history, but he knew that her history with her friends in Tree Hill are far more steep mountains than what they had.**

**As Skills opened the car door and slipped in, Nathan noticed his eyes were a little red.**

"**You ok, man?" he asked.**

"**What?—Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm good." Skills answered, not really convincing.**

"**It's ok to cry, Skills. It doesn't make you less a man if you do." Haley told him.**

"**I ain't cryin. A'ight? It's just tha damn lenses, what ya'll call em, contact lenses? Yeh, that's the one." He defended.**

"**Skills, you are the only person I know who has the best eye sight," Mouth said, a little weirded out with how Skills was acting.**

**Skills thought of a kick ass comeback, but then his emotions got in the way, he started sobbing.**

"**Dawg, it's just so hard, I just can't believe this happenin. Everything is s'pose to be a'ight, it ain't s'posed to be like this. Man, you saw how B. Davis handled the whole thing, and man, she the strongest chick I know." Skills explained, trying to hold back the tears but was unsuccessful.**

**Mouth patted Skills' back, he was devastated at the news as well, and he also felt his tears forming in his eyes, Mouth silently let his tears fall, this wasn't how he pictures his friend's future would be, but with all this happening now, Mouth felt surreal.**

"**Just as long as you have each other, you would be able to go through all obstacles, no matter how hard it is; together you can make it through." Julian told them.**

**Nathan looked at him and gave him a small nod. Haley mouthed a "Thank you", Skills just hung his head low, and Mouth gave him a weak smile.**

"**Hector, would you please drive us to Brooke's house?" Haley said addressing the driver.**

"**Yes ma'am." Hector answered.**

**Haley wanted to ask him to stop calling him ma'am but she didn't have the strength to argue.**

**The occupants of the car fell yet into another eerie silence, each one caught up in their own thoughts, each one wishing tomorrow would bring a brighter day…**

_**They don't know that I come running home when I fall down**_

_**They don't know who push me up when no one is around**_

_**I drop my sword and cry for just a while**_

_**Cause deep inside this armor**_

_**A warrior is a child…**_


	13. I Turn to You

**A/N- Please read and review. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 11- I Turn to You**

_**When I'm lost, in the rain**_

_**In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way**_

_**When I'm scared, losing ground**_

_**When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around**_

_**And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top**_

_**You're always there giving me, all you've got…**_

**Peyton settled in her old bedroom at her father's house, seeing the bright red colored walls and almost unfamiliar sketches on her wall made her feel happy and contented as she reacquainted herself in her bedroom. Lucas and Brooke helped Peyton settle in her bed, Deb brought Jaime's old crib that afternoon, when she got the call from Haley that they were coming home. As Brooke laid down a sleeping Sawyer in the crib they set up on Peyton's room, she turned and saw Peyton smiling at her.**

"**What?" she asked; clearly intrigued at the smile that is playing on her best friend's lips.**

"**You were always made to be a mother, B. Davis." Peyton said, her smile growing a little wider.**

**Brooke smiled at the compliment, 2 years ago, when she decided she wanted a family, she got baby Angie, and having her at that time seemed the most rewarding feeling Brooke ever felt, after baby Angie left, Brooke wanted to have kids more than ever, everyone saw how good she was with Jaime, and Lily, and especially with Sawyer, being as selfless as she is, they knew someday, Brooke Davis was going to be the greatest mother.**

"**See, I told you I'm not worried, because I know that Sawyer would always be in good hands." Peyton said in a very 'I-told-you-so' kind of way.**

"**I am yet to be a mom, Peyt, but you, you already are one, and as far as I know you are one great mother." Brooke answered as she sat beside Peyton on the bed.**

**Brooke looked up and asked for support from Lucas who was just observing the whole time.**

"**Brooke's right. You have done a kick ass job on this one, Peyt." He said.**

**Brooke gave him a small smile of gratitude, as Brooke saw that Peyton was growing sleepy, she excused herself and stood up to leave the family alone.**

"**Stay." She heard Peyton's sleepy voice say.**

**Brooke didn't have the heart to turn down her best friend, so she claimed her place back beside Peyton.**

"**Luke?" Peyton called.**

**Lucas quickly got to Peyton's other side and held her hand,**

"**Yeah? I'm here Peyt." He said.**

**Peyton patted the empty space on her other side, telling Lucas she wanted him to stay as well. Lucas knew he had no choice, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed never letting go of his wife's hand.**

_**For a shield from the storm, for a friend**_

_**For a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you, **_

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on,**_

_**For everything you do, for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you…**_

**As Peyton fell asleep, Brooke slowly slid her hand from Peyton's grasp and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.**

"**I'll be downstairs with Larry, call me if you need anything." Brooke whispered to Lucas.**

**She stood up, went over to give Sawyer a kiss, and headed down to the kitchen where she saw Larry having a cup of coffee.**

"**Hot chocolate?" Larry offered. He still knew Brooke loved having hot chocolate at night.**

**Brooke shook her head as she approached him in the dining table, she took the empty seat next to him, neither taking the opportunity to talk, after a couple of silent moments, Brooke broke the silence,**

"**How are you hanging in there, Papa Sawyer?" she asked as she leaned forward and placed both her elbows on the table.**

**Larry sighed.**

"**I don't know Brooke, it's really hard to say, when your mom called me this morning, I was beyond shock, but both she and Deb came over to keep me company even for just a little while, and somehow I felt a little alleviated." He said tracing the outline of his mug's opening.**

**Brooke was surprised to know that her mother went the extra mile and came over to comfort Larry, 'she really is a changed woman.' Brooke thought to herself.**

**Brooke placed an arm over Larry's shoulder, showing him that she was just there, and that she wasn't going anywhere.**

"**Thank you for making my daughter happy, Brooke." Larry told her as he took her right hand, she didn't bother removing her left hand around his shoulders knowing that she would still need to be comforted.**

"**Thank you? For what? Larry, Peyton is my best friend, she has always been there for me, she saw me at my weakest moments, and we shared almost every memory together. There is no need to thank me. It is I who is supposed to be thanking you, for bringing such a great daughter into this world." Brooke said reassuringly.**

"**You know what I'm talking about, Brooke." Larry told her looking at her skeptically. She knew exactly what Larry was talking about, but she rather they did not talk about it, so she just nodded but stayed quiet.**

**Lucas made his way down to the kitchen, he suddenly felt thirsty and felt the need to down a whole bottle of ice cold water, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear voices talking.**

"**I don't know how to live without her, Papa Sawyer, I don't know how to deal with this, I try to keep this brave face and pretend that I can do it, but I really can't." he heard Brooke say.**

"**Brooke, you are the strongest person that I know, all through this years I have watched you transform from a carefree, free spirited young girl to an independent and phenomenal woman, I have seen you cope with the hardest problems, and I have witnessed you get in trouble and get out of one. You have lived with us almost your whole adolescent period, and trust me when I say, that I believe you are going to be just fine." He heard Larry answer.**

"**My daughter would certainly be missed, but her absence would never mean that her love for us would stop." He continued.**

**Lucas peeked through the hallway into the kitchen, he saw Larry pull Brooke for a fatherly hug, as Brooke silently allowed tears to flow from her eyes, after a mere minute, Brooke stood up to get herself a bottle of water from the fridge, calming her nerves down, she took a seat back beside Larry.**

**Larry looked over at Brooke and gave her a small smile.**

"**Peyton talked to me earlier, she told me everything, Brooke." He said.**

**Brooke looked at him not knowing what everything meant.**

"**I know about the night of the rehearsal dinner for Haley and Nathan's wedding." He told her, Brooke shot him a nervous look, but Larry just gave her a chuckle.**

"**Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. Not that I would have anyone to say it to, but Peyton told me how thankful she is, she never wanted to hurt you Brooke, and she was grateful when you found it in your heart to forgive her." Larry said.**

**This conversation started to peak Lucas' curiosity.**

'**Rehearsal dinner?' he asked himself.**

'**What happened that night?' he thought, questioning himself.**

**He was still lost in his thoughts until he heard Brooke's wavering voice.**

"**I admit I was angry, I was hurt and heartbroken, but I saw how she loved him, I was always insecured and doubtful, but I knew that her feelings were true, so I did what I had to do." She said.**

"**Even if you didn't have to." Larry cut in.**

"**No, I did have to. We are talking about her happiness, Larry, and even then, even when I was so mad and pissed at her, even after all the bitterness and bitch attitude that I showed her, I knew she deserved to be happy, so I laid off. For months, I admit, I nursed the broken heart, but to see her happy, it was worth all the pain." Brooke breathed out.**

**Lucas was confused at what they were talking about, he felt realization starting to dawn on him, but he can't put a finger on it. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he let his curiosity get the better of him, so he stayed and listened on.**

"**Peyton told me, you gave up your happy ending to let her have hers." Larry pointed out.**

**As realization hit Lucas, his eyes grew wide but his brows still furrowed, he knew he would have to ask Peyton about this. His thirst forgotten, Lucas started to make his way back upstairs, when Larry called out to him.**

"**Lucas? Is that you?" he asked.**

**Lucas stood frozen in his spot, he thought of a quick save and without thinking he said.**

"**Uh yeah, I just got down, I was thirsty." Lucas said walking into the room a little flushed.**

**Brooke noticed this and gave him a little questioning look.**

"**Peyton is asleep and I just thought I could grab something to drink." He continued, ignoring Brooke's inquiring gaze.**

**Lucas walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water.**

"**Are you going back up? Or do you want me to check up on her, you probably have some unfinished business ever since yesterday and if you want to be able to attend to them, I could stay for her for a while." Brooke offered.**

**Lucas looked at her.**

"**You sure? I mean, you look beat. You should probably rest Brooke, you've done more than enough for today." Lucas countered.**

"**Lucas is right, why don't you head up and rest now, honey, I'll be the one to stay with Peyton, Luke go ahead and attend to those things now." Larry told them both.**

**Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, and gave a small nod. **

"**Ok, I'll just come say goodnight and then I'll hit the sheets." She said.**

**Brooke gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and went over to do the same to Larry.**

"**Night Luke." **

"**Night Papa Sawyer." **

"**Night Brooke."**

"**Night sweetheart."**

**As Brooke climbed the stairs, she made her way to Peyton's room and stroked her sleeping best friend's head, Peyton moved and opened her eyed quite a bit.**

"**Brooke?" she asked.**

"**Shh, P. Sawyer, I just came in to say goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she said.**

**She saw Peyton nod and closed her eyes, Brooke leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead and whispered.**

"**Goodnight P. Sawyer. I love you." **

"**I love you too, B. Davis." She heard Peyton answer sleepily.**

**She gave Peyton one final kiss on the forehead before heading out, she met Larry on her way to her room, she gave him a small smile which he returned and they both proceeded to walk to their respective stops.**

**Lucas replayed the conversation he just over heard a couple of minutes ago, although he realized that he was involved, he still didn't know what happened that night; as he stared at the ceiling, not really getting any work done, he thought about the next couple of days, he didn't know what to think anymore, or how to think about anything, brushing his hair with his hand, he leaned his elbows into his knees and hung his head low.**

'**God, please tell me what to do.' He thought desperately.**

_**For the arms to be my shelter, through all the rain**_

_**For truth that will never change**_

_**For someone to lean on**_

_**For a heat I can rely on to everything**_

_**For the one, who, I can run to…**_

**Brooke lied awake that night contemplating on the events that happened that day, Peyton told her that she was happy leaving the earth, but the question was, was Brooke ready for this?**

**She stared at the picture of her, Peyton and Haley inside her wallet, the one she has kept all these years ago from the graduation party at Rachel's, she didn't know what would become of her without her P. Sawyer. And as that thought plagued her mind all night, she barely got the sleep she needed.**

'**I hope tomorrow would bring a brighter day.' **


	14. I'll Be

**A/N- To all the reviewers, thank you thank you guys. I really want to reply to your reviews individually but I really have my mind worked up with different ideas tonight, I had no time to write today, so I'm making it up to you guys, tonight.**

**But I really, really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 12- I'll be**

_**The strands in your eyes, that colors them wonderful**_

_**Stop me, and steal my breath**_

_**And emeralds from mountains, thrust towards the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

**Peyton Sawyer woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she looked up to see the sleeping form of her husband and continued to watch him until he stirred.**

"**Peyt? What are you doing up?" Lucas asked in a sleepy and raspy voice.**

**Peyton giggled at her husband's disoriented face.**

"**And what are you laughing about? It's like 6 am!" Lucas said suddenly felt more awake.**

"**Nothing." Peyton shook her head smiling.**

" **I just woke up feeling good." She said sighing and then looking back at him and giving him a bright smile.**

"**Well, well, I'm glad you are Peyt. I am so happy you are." Lucas said draping his arms across her waist and pulling her closer.**

"**Luke, we have to get up! I have a lot of things I'd like to do today, and you, being the good husband that you are, would be accompanying your wife." Peyton said in a playful tone, getting up carefully, as Lucas saw what she was trying to do, he shot out of bed.**

"**Whoa, whoa, hold your horses Tiger!" Lucas cried as he quickly ran over to her side.**

"**What? Come on Luke, I've been either in bed or in that wheelchair for the past few days, come on, I know I'm sick, but I'm not an invalid." Peyton said in an exasperating sigh.**

**Lucas immediately regretted his move and was about to apologize when Brooke interrupted.**

"**Good morning Scott family!" she yelped happily as she made her way to Sawyer's crib, kissed her forehead and turned around.**

"**Shh, she's still sleeping, keep it down you guys." She said innocently.**

**The tension that was previously there seemed to just disappear as Brooke came in.**

**Peyton and Lucas burst out laughing at Brooke's statement, they quickly stopped as Brooke hushed them the second time, but now having that serious look on her face.**

"**Inconsiderate much?" she asked them with that motherly tone.**

**Peyton and Lucas saw Brooke was serious so they apologized and looked ashamed of their selves.**

**Brooke was trying hard not to laugh at her two friends.**

"**Gotcha!, Seriously guys, is my acting really that good?" Brooke laughed, not being able to hold it any longer, but realizing Sawyer was really still asleep she stopped.**

**Peyton and Lucas stared at her in amazement.**

**Peyton was the first to recover and spread her arms to hug Brooke, Brooke quickly made her way to Peyton and wrapped her arms around her.**

"**Good morning best friend!" she said happily.**

"**Good morning to you too best friend." Peyton said hugging Brooke tighter, she missed being with Brooke and now that she was here, Peyton was really happy.**

**Brooke pulled away and looked at Lucas, he had that look on his face when he was thinking deeply, Brooke laughed at this and greeted him good morning.**

"**And good morning to you too, Broody, what is all the brooding about, it's 6 am and you're already brooding, huh! I wouldn't wonder if you start having wrinkles in a year or so." Brooke teased him giving him a sweet, good natured smile.**

**Lucas can't help but smile at Brooke's remark.**

"**Good morning Brooke." Giving her a playful glare.**

**Brooke could only giggle at his act, reaching for Peyton's hand, she pulled her up to her feet.**

"**Come on P. Sawyer, let's leave your brooding husband here to wait for baby Sawyer to wake up, while you and I would head downstairs and attack Papa Sawyer with whines for him to hurry up on those chocolate chip pancakes he's soooo famous for." Brooke said jestingly, while making sure she was careful with assisting Peyton, she was scared she might hurt Peyton, but she didn't show it.**

**Lucas was worried, he didn't know if Peyton would be strong enough to walk her way to the door, how much more down the stairs, he was about to offer to carry her downstairs when Brooke stopped him, clearly seeing what he was trying to do, she gave him an encouraging smile and a small nod, telling him that she wouldn't let anything happen to Peyton and to trust her. He sighed in defeat and made his way to help Peyton from the other side.**

**Peyton smiled as she saw her husband sighed in defeat, she was lucky Brooke was there, or else she would still be in an argument with Lucas for walking about.**

**Lucas trusted Brooke, so as he saw her give him the smile and nod, he sighed in defeat.**

"**Ok, slowly now P. Sawyer, I know you love Papa Sawyer's pancakes, and believe me, we'd still get to eat them when we get there." Brooke said teasing, but deep inside, she was just nervous as hell about Peyton, she knew Peyton wanted a little liberty, so she was trying to give it to her without acting weird and because she didn't want Peyton to feel that she was only doing it because she pitied her. **

**Peyton smiled at what Brooke said, she knew her best friend was just concerned about her, so she slowed down a bit.**

**As they got to the stairs though, Peyton admitted that she wouldn't be able to do it without feeling pain, so Lucas carried her down the stairs, when they reached the bottom, Brooke skipped forward.**

"**I got it from here Broody, I'm sure Peyton can handle a couple minutes without you, now shoo!" she said.**

**Lucas stuck his tongue out at her and mockingly glared.**

"**Very mature, Luke, very mature." Peyton said, laughing.**

"**OH! So what is this, a make-fun-of-Lucas day?" he asked acting incredulously and put on his 'hurt' face.**

"**It's starting to be, don't you think that's fun?" Brooke countered raising both her eyebrows and giving him a sly smile.**

**Peyton laughed at Brooke's remark, but paused when she saw Lucas' face.**

"**You should be on my side, I'm your husband, remember?!" he cried, acting stubborn and childish, raising his hands all over the place.**

**Peyton and Brooke burst out laughing again.**

"**I can't believe you two, I'm hurt" he said faking tears.**

"**Oh suck it up Lucas, your acting sucks, why don't you just go back to writing? Ok? And make us another best seller." Brooke said, she found Lucas' acting cute, and she can't help but notice how much Lucas' grew from the teenage high school boy she fell in love with and still loved.**

'**Wait! Hold up, did I just think that?' Brooke thought. 'Stupid brain, you don't think those kinds of things, ok?' she thought trying to talk to her brain.**

'**I'm pathetic, now I'm talking to my brain, how pitiful.' She continued to think to herself.**

**Lucas and Peyton looked at Brooke with a confused look, Brooke was just chatting up happily a minute ago and now she was totally spaced out.**

"**Brooke!" Peyton called, tugging Brooke's hand.**

"**Huh? What?" Brooke said as she came back to her senses.**

**Lucas and Peyton looked at her as if she was high on drugs or something.**

"**What?! Did I say something wrong?" she asked in worry.**

**Peyton just shook her head and dragged her to the kitchen slowly.**

**Larry Sawyer was surprised to see her daughter and Brooke up and about at 6 am, he would think that after an exhausting day yesterday, they would be sleeping in, like they always do after a tiring day. But today, it was different. He was more surprised to see Peyton standing and walking towards the dining table, he was about to come over to help her when he saw Brooke just nodded and mouthed 'she's fine'. Larry just gave a firm nod and waited till Peyton was settled in a seat.**

"**Good morning honey, good morning Brooke, did you guys have a good night sleep?" he asked as he came over to give both of them a kiss on the cheek and a quick tight hug for Peyton.**

"**Good morning Dad, yeah, I actually did, and I woke up so refreshed this morning, I just feel good" Peyton said smiling.**

"**Well that's good to hear. How 'bout you, Brooke? Slept well? Larry answered and turned to Brooke for her answer.**

"**Yeap. I slept like a log." Brooke lied, she didn't sleep any good last night, but she had to make them believe otherwise, or else she'll never hear the end of it from her best friend.**

**Larry nodded and gave her a smile.**

"**Do you have any plans today?" her father asked them after a few minutes.**

"**Uhm, I actually wanted to go to Rivercourt today, just for a couple of hours, I want to go back to that place, I just miss it so much, and I'd like to visit Tric as well. I haven't been there for ages, and I just want to see how the place looks now." Peyton said as she told them what she planned to do that day. She knew that they would all argue with her, but she was determined to do so.**

"**I'll come with you." Brooke quickly answered.**

"**No Brooke, you have spent more than enough time away from your company, you still have to work, plus Sam might think I'm hogging you from her, and Victoria for that matter." Peyton stated.**

"**The company is fine, and even if it wasn't I still wouldn't miss out on this day to be with you, no line of clothes or amount of money can ever be compared to spending the day with you." Brooke answered her.**

"**Sam would be fine, she's graduating, I'm pretty sure she would be in a school practice or some group study until later tonight, and mom, well you know her, she'd be a work until later this afternoon. Don't argue Peyt, I want to do this with you, unless you want to spend it with Lucas though, I mean, I would totally understand that." Brooke continued, she really wanted to spend the day with Peyton, but if Peyton wants Lucas to go with her, then she had no right to object.**

**Peyton shook her head and said;**

"**I would love to spend this day with you B. Davis, just like old times." Peyton said, giving Brooke's hand a slight squeeze.**

_**I'll be your cying shoulder,**_

_**I'll be love's suicide, and I'll be**_

_**Better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life…**_

**As they finished breakfast and the day started to progress, Peyton enjoyed every minute of it, the Rivercourt was still exactly the same, they stayed there for two hours, they even called Haley so they'd be able to spend time with Haley as well, Brooke brought Peyton's wheelchair in case they needed it, but she didn't tell Peyton about it, Peyton looked so happy and contented that she didn't want to spoil that.**

**Haley had brought them a homemade meal for their lunch, as they ate it in the Rivercourt, they talked about all the memories they had in that court, they paused for a while when Brooke mentioned that 'this was where it all started'. Which was true, the three of them continued lunch and had tons of stories to reminisce, share and talk about, and it felt wonderful.**

**After their lunch, Brooke suggested they relieve Lucas of baby duty, so they drove back to Peyton's house and got Sawyer, after much argument with Lucas that they let him come, they made their way to Tric, Peyton remembered her office just behind Tric, she wondered what it was now, after she and Lucas' left two years ago, she hadn't had the time to come back and see it.**

**They made their way through the empty bar, Sawyer yapping occasionally when she sees colorful things.**

**Karen gave Lucas ownership to the bar, but since Lucas and Peyton moved to California about two years ago, they left the bar responsibilities to Chase and Owen. Tric was still the most famous all aged club in Tree Hill, and Peyton was proud that she got the chance to be a part of it.**

**As they reached the door leading to Peyton's old office, Brooke got in front of them and placed herself blocking the door. Peyton looked at her in confusion, and Haley just gave her a small smile of understanding.**

"**Peyt, I have a confession to make," Brooke said biting her lip.**

**Peyton looked more confused as ever.**

"**What are you talking about Brooke.?" She asked.**

"**Well… you see… uhm…" Brooke stammered.**

"**Well you see, It's like this," Haley tried but stopped in midsentence.**

"**What the hell are you guys talking about, if you don't want me to see what has replaced my office, that's fine, you could just tell me." She said, still confused as to why her friends were acting that way.**

"**You see that's the thing. We kinda---" Brooke uttered.**

"**Brooke, just show her." Haley said, giving Brooke and encouraging nod, and Peyton a little rub on the back.**

**Peyton just waited for Brooke if she would listen to Haley, thankfully, she did, and Brooke even asked her to open the door.**

**When they walked in, Peyton was astounded. Her jaw dropping slightly at what she saw. Her office was still the same after she left it two years ago, nothing was moved, but she was sure someone did the dusting and cleaning once in a while, as she saw everything was clean without even a hint of dust.**

**Peyton always thought someone would have leased or bought the space where her office was, after she left for California, but clearly she was wrong. She slowly made her way to the rack of records that Ellie left her, running her fingers through the edges, she felt she was truly home, she felt tears in her eyes, tears that flowed for happiness, tears that glistened for passion, her tears of joy.**

"**How do you like it?" Brooke asked looking at her best friend who was clearly having a hard time fighting her tears.**

"**Brooke, I thought—" Peyton said, clearly wanting an answer, not that she wasn't happy, she was beyond happy, but what she didn't understand was why it was still there.**

"**Brooke didn't have the heart to sell it or have it leased. Since Lucas owned the place, and both he and Karen didn't accept payment for your lease, everyone thought it was cleared out and abandoned after you left, a lot of people tried to buy the place off, or rent it, but someone under the name Ms. Gretchen has offered to buy off the whole space." Haley said, giving Brooke a smirk as she mentioned Brooke's name in her fake I.D.**

"**Brooke? You didn't have to." Peyton said, walking over to Brooke and hold her hands.**

"**I know. But I wanted to. I just wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to me after you left Peyt, and I know that you were just a call away, and that you were just in California, but having this office close to me made me feel that you were always with me every day." Brooke said looking straight at Peyton's eyes, but quickly looked away in shame.**

"**Aww, honey, come here, you are Brooke Davis, you can get through anything life throws at you, hell the world doesn't stand a chance." Peyton said, wrapping Brooke in a hug.**

"**Thank you B. Davis, for all of this. You don't know how much this means to me." Peyton whispered in her ears as they hugged.**

**Brooke just closed her eyes and nodded on Peyton's shoulders.**

"**Ok. Guys, we are supposed to be spending the day together in adventure and happiness, so I won't have you crying cause when my hormones decide to step in, then that would be major, so before they kick in, can you please stop the water works?" Haley said trying hard not to tear up at the scene unfolding in front of her, she looked over at baby Sawyer who was playing with her pacifier;**

"**Don't you agree with Aunt Haley, angel, your mom and you're Aunt Brooke are extra emotional today, what do you say we head out and wait for them outside?" Haley asked Sawyer.**

**Sawyer just babbled at Haley and giggled as she felt her carrier being lifted and led to the exit.**

**Peyton and Brooke stayed in the office for a couple more minutes, Brooke told Peyton, Mia would come often and practice in the studio, sometimes even with Haley. And Peyton felt home all over again. **

**Mia became one of the brightest stars in her sky, she had always known Mia had a potential, and now, over 50 million copies sold around the world, and Mia still finds the time to check up and maintain the office.**

"**Wait, so you mean Mia, is the one maintaining the place? Peyton asked.**

"**Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it, but she told me that cleaning it would always remind her of you in the office and bring back memories of you guys together, and that it really calms her down.**

**Peyton just nodded amidst her tears.**

**As the composed their selves a few minutes later, Brooke was looking a little nervous.**

"**Hey Brooke, is everything ok?" Peyton asked her.**

"**Oh yeah, I'm fine, why d0 you ask?" Brooke asked him.**

"**I just noticed you facial expression, it's just so unlike you Brooke, come on, spill!" Peyton urged.**

**Brooke walked over to the door and opened it. Brooke made her way back to Peyton slowly and guided her out the door. Sometime in the 30 minutes that they are inside the office, Brooke had managed to have everyone prepare and push through with Peyton's next surprise.**

**As Peyton and Brooke made their way in the bar, Haley and Sawyer appeared right in front of them.**

"**Hey guys." Haley said, Sawyer gurgling at Haley's arms.**

"**Hey Hales, hey angel, are you and Aunt Haley having fun?" Peyton asked as she reached out to take Sawyer.**

**Brooke and Haley were worried that Sawyer might be too heavy for Peyton now, so they led her to sit at one of the chairs, before Haley passed Sawyer to her.**

"**Hey angel, listen to mommy ok?" Peyton started. She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly felt like she needed to talk to her daughter.**

"**Your Aunt Haley and especially your Aunt Brooke are the best persons to ask about boy problems, when you start having one, but I bet you won't be having one till your 30 with the rate your father has you in. But when you do, boy problems, or just problems, come to them and I know that they would be more than willing to help you out." Peyton said, allowing tears to fall.**

"**Your Aunt Brooke is mommy's best friend in the whole wide world, and I know that she is going to take really good care of you, she loves you and your father so much and no matter how I am against her spoiling you, I'll leave the arguing part with her to your father. Your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan are the best in giving advices, knowing them, they would not only tell you, but they would show you every value and worth of life." Peyton continued.**

**Brooke and Haley watched in silence, tears free flowing from their eyes. They wanted to stop Peyton from doing this, but they knew that she had to let it out, they admired Peyton's honesty and courage to do this, and they were immensely touched by the way she spoke about them.**

**They knew that this might probably be the last chance Peyton gets to talk to her daughter like this, so they let her be. But deep inside of them, they are deeply hoping that some kind of miracle would happen and Peyton would be ok.**

"**Your dad and I have loved you since the day you were born, and we would always love you forever, I would always watch over you and guide you from where I would be, and I know that your dad would always, always be there for you. Grandpa Larry, Grandma Karen and Grandpa Andy, your Grandma Victoria and Grandma Deb would be a part of your life always, they love you, angel. And Grandpa Keith too, mommy would be with Grandpa Keith watching over everyone. I want you to love them, respect them and help them through anything. They have been great to mommy, and mommy may not have enough time to thank them, but as you grow up, will you thank them for me?" Peyton continued to talk to her baby, Sawyer looked at her mother seeming to take in everything her mother was saying.**

"**Lily, Jaime and baby Emma are your family too, take care of each other and love each other through and through, I know Jaime would be protective with all of you, and I would have to thank Nathan and Haley for that." Peyton said, looking up to Haley and smiling.**

"**You have a lot of uncles as well, there's always your Uncle Nathan, then you have Uncle Skills, Uncle Mouth, Uncle Fergie, Uncle Junk and Uncle Julian, they would always be there to protect you angel, just make sure one day, when they finally decide to teach you video games and basketball, you put school first always." She said, smiling at her own last sentence.**

**Brooke and Haley gave a small laugh at this. Peyton still found a way to throw in a little humor in her speech and it was amusing.**

"**Finally, I want you to take care of your dad for me, ok? He's gonna be going through a lot after mommy goes on her way, and I want you to promise me that you would always be there for him, no matter what happens, ok angel? Take care of him, and love him with all your heart, and if one day your dad gets a chance to reacquaint or find that certain somebody who he loves and loves him back, learn to love her and accept her in the family. But I know you wouldn't find her hard to love, if she only comes through." She said this and glanced up to where Brooke was standing, she gave Brooke a weak smile.**

**Brooke knew Peyton's last sentence had to do with their little talk in the hospital, but she shrugged it away, Lucas would find somebody eventually, but for now, Brooke was determined to help him in every way that she can.**

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life…**_

_**The greatest fan of your life…**_

_**A/N- I had to finish this chapter, I told myself that even if I was busy I should at least write one chapter a day, I owe it to my readers, please tell me what you think of this chapter, this chapter was somewhat hurried and not carefully thought of, I started writing this chapter at 11 pm, its 3am now, so if the chapter isn't that good, then I'm sorry, I have to hit the sheets now, I promise I'd come up with something better tomorrow, but I'm tucking in for the night.**_

_**Please leave your reviews.**_

_**Thank you…**_


	15. For You I Will

**A/N- Hey guys. I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions.**

**Photobooth romance- Thank you for a very detailed review, I appreciate your support and suggestions immensely. Anyway, as you all try to remember back in Season 6, Peyton already did a video message for Sawyer, although that part of the story is vague and somehow fractional, I'd like to think that she has already made a video message for Lucas as well. I might incorporate the video message in the story, but for now, I am just playing it by ear. (or by imagination, whichever fits.)**

**As for the 'haters', as you put it, I just would like to call them my very own critics, no matter how destructive or constructive they may get, I wouldn't hold it against them, like I said, everyone is entitled to their opinions, and if they hate my story, then that is up to them. But thank you thank you so much for keeping tabs on my story, your review is a great help.**

**OneTreeHill0983- thank you for the review, I greatly appreciate the compliment and support. Keep reading and enjoy!**

**To all my frequent reviewers, I appreciate the small effort you set aside to tell me how I am doing in this story, your reviews are inspiring and keeps me on the move, I want you all to know, that my goal is to complete this story for all of you. Keep reading and hopefully everyone would enjoy this as much as you do.**

**With all my love,**

**Light8907**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 13- For You I Will**

_**When you're feeling lost in the night**_

_**When you feel your world just ain't right**_

_**Call on me I will be waiting**_

_**Count on me I will be there**_

**Peyton Sawyer never felt so relieved, after talking to her baby girl, she had always pictured out herself talking to Sawyer in one of those talks that mothers and daughters have, but knowing that there is a great chance of that not being possible, she took a chance and talked to her 2-year old daughter. She talked to her like she would have if Sawyer was older, she knew Sawyer didn't understand anything of what she said, but seeing her baby girl look at her with those blue eyes just like her father's, Peyton didn't need anything else.**

**As Peyton pulled up Sawyer and cradled her closer to her, Peyton felt strong emotions run through her, Sawyer pushed Peyton's shoulder and as she now looked into her mom's eyes, Sawyer babbled;**

"**Muhhhma." She said, reaching up and touching Peyton's face, her fingers grazed Peyton's tear streaks, she must be wondering why her mother's face was wet.**

"**Peyt? Sweetie, we should be going, Larry and Lucas must be very worried now." Haley offered, wiping her own tears away.**

**Brooke just nodded in agreement, it hurt her to see Peyton like this, but she didn't know how to take the pain away, she wanted to, but she just didn't know how.**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry, I just got carried away." Peyton said, smiling through her tears.**

**Haley nodded in understanding, and offered to take Sawyer so Peyton can walk comfortably. Peyton shook her head and turned to Brooke.**

"**Hey B. Davis, you think you could get that wheelchair, you tried hard to hide from me? Peyton asked smirking at her now blushing friend. **

"**You actually thought you could get away with it, Davis?" she continued.**

"**Hey, I just brought it just in case, you see you're even asking for it now." Brooke said in her defense.**

"**Ah, you got me, now would you be so kind to get it, I want to hold my little angel and I wouldn't be able to do it if I walk. Please?" Peyton asked.**

"**You didn't need to ask P. Sawyer, I'll be right back." Brooke said as she exited through the door.**

"**See how great your Aunt Brooke is, angel?" Peyton said as she tickled Sawyer's little tummy.**

**Sawyer just gurgled in reply.**

**Peyton looked at Haley and asked her why she was looking at her weirdly.**

"**Hales? Hello? Are you ok?" she asked.**

"**I—I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and Nathan and Jaime, and I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, considering the situation, but I'm really going to miss you Peyton Sawyer." Haley said as her voice cracked with emotion.**

"**Aww Hales, come here, I'm going to miss you too, so, so much. I will always, always carry our memories with me. I love you Tutor Mom." Peyton said as she placed her arm around Haley, seeing as she can't fully hug her because of Sawyer in between them, plus Haley's very pregnant belly is in the way.**

"**I love you too Peyton, so, so much. Thank you for loving my best friend, and for bringing this little angel here into our lives, know that we would never forget you, we love you so much." Haley said, not able to control her emotions any longer.**

"**Hales, I know I already asked for a favor, but I need to ask you for another," Peyton said turning composed and serious.**

**Haley looked at her with question yet waited for Peyton to continue.**

"**I need you to help Brooke and Lucas." Peyton simply answered.**

"**You know I would always be here to help them, why ask?" Haley asked in confusion. She didn't know why Peyton would ask such a thing.**

"**No, when I mean help, I meant help with something specific." Peyton explained.**

"**I'm listening." Haley answered suddenly this conversation was peaking her curiosity.**

"**Hales, I love Lucas and you know that I always will, right?" Peyton started.**

"**Yeah, but I mean, what are trying to tell me?" Haley asked a little exasperated.**

**Peyton smiled at Haley.**

"**I want Brooke and Lucas to be happy." She said.**

"**Well, how about you ask God to let you come back when you get there? Cause Peyt, right now, that is what happiness means for everyone." Haley sighed, a little peeved.**

**Peyton gave Haley a weak smile. **

"**Hales, I know this is going to make me sound just like you, but in life, you have to grasp the opportunities thrown at you before they are too late, you either accept the cards dealt in your way, or you end up bitter with the hand you got and you forget the main reason for playing In the first place. You alone can decide whether you want to win or not. I already won my battles Hales, and like I said, I'm leaving happy." Peyton explained.**

"**But what help are you talking about, like day to day help or is it financial, because Lucas is one hell of a writer, and don't even let me get started with the Davis' millions, but I mean, emotionally, I'm pretty sure everyone is going to miss you Peyt." Hales told her.**

"**Hales, I know this would sound weird coming from me, but Luke and Brooke. That's how it was supposed to be from day 1." Peyton said.**

"**And I felt bad for being the one to come in between that, but seriously Hales, it's always been that way, I do feel bad for getting in the way, but I'm not sorry for the way things turned out, I know that's selfish, but you know how much I love Lucas and for the span of time the we were married, it was the happiest days of my life, for I know Lucas loves me too, and we have Sawyer to remind us of the love we had, but then, this is my happy ending Hales, when I leave, I know he's going to break, but not for long if his Cheery would be there for him." Peyton said with a smile lingering in her lips mischievously.**

**Haley looked at her with confusion, but the whole thing was starting to fall into place in her mind.**

"**You're not telling me to--- because, you can't just tell me that--- are you trying to tell me, what I think you are trying to--- but that's just absurd--- how can you--- let me just think--- wha- " Haley rambled looking at Peyton with a highly confused look, she was pacing the floor in front of Peyton now, as she stopped and looked at Peyton, Peyton was grinning.**

"**Haley, I know you think I'm crazy---" Peyton started but Haley cut her off.**

"**No. I don't think you're crazy, I think you're insane!" Haley burst out.**

**Peyton looked at her surprised but her face softened, she understood Haley, she was Lucas' wife, yet now she was trying to set him up with another woman, and not just another woman, but it was her best friend and her husband's ex girlfriend. Peyton laughed at the connection.**

"**And you're laughing. Peyt, I want to understand you, trust me, I do, but can you tell me what's going on?" Haley asked, pulling up a chair in front of Peyton and sitting down, she absent-mindedly rubbed her belly and looked Peyton straight in the eye as if telling her that she could start explaining again.**

"**I want them to have their happy ending Hales. They love each other, I know that somewhere along the road, it might have faded or hidden somewhere within them, but it was never lost. And it never will be, true love does that. If I wasn't dying I don't know if I would have done this, probably not, but since I am, I want to do the right thing, Hales." She said.**

"**Well, you don't know that Peyt, Lucas and Brooke have been over for almost a decade; that was high school, everyone has outgrown that stage, why are you doing this now, and besides Brooke has Julian, remember?" Haley asked.**

"**High school, college, right now, what difference does it make, you and Nathan went through that annulment, but did that make you love each other less, you went on a tour, you kissed Chris Keller, you loved the life that you have on tour, but did your love for Nathan became lesser, when he got into that accident, for 3 months he was confined to that chair, your marriage was on the rocks and you grew distant, you can't even look at the person he has become, he was hiding through alcohol and wallowing in self pity, and you and Jaime had to suffer that, for months you thought you hated him, you wanted nothing to do with him when you reached that certain point where you thought everything just wasn't going to work out, but I'm going to ask you, did you stop loving him? Haley, even I think about Jake for what it's worth, what we have had, in my own way, I know that I have always loved Jake, and I'm not even going to deny it, I would've been a mom to Jenny, and it would be a wonderful life, but here I am, I did end up with Lucas, I love him so much, but I'm not going to lie to you, some part of me, would always love Jake." Peyton said in a smooth rant.**

**Haley looked at Peyton with a dawn of understanding written all over her face. She could only nod at her friend after listening to what she had to say, Haley cannot deny the fact that Peyton had a point. **

**Both of them were still looking at each other silently when they heard Brooke call to them.**

"**Hey Tutormom, you think you could get your pregnant ass here, this stupid thing is stuck through the door, I can't get it through!" Brooke cried in frustration.**

**Peyton and Haley laughed as they looked at Brooke struggling to get the wheelchair through the door, they looked at each other and nodded, and Haley whispered;**

"**We'll talk about it later, we'll see how things goes, ok?"**

**Peyton just nodded and gave Haley's hand a light squeeze, she mouthed "thank you" and released her grip.**

**Haley made her way to Brooke and laughed**

"**Oh great, the pregnant woman just laughs at me seeing as I'm near injuring myself with this contraption!" Brooke said gritting her teeth.**

**Haley just rolled her eyes and gave out a small chuckle.**

"**Tigger, why don't you try folding it up and pulling it in sideways? Did you carry that thing up the stairs opened?" Haley asked trying hard not to laugh at her friend.**

"**NO! What do you think I didn't know that----" Brooke argued, Haley gave her a 'really' look and Brooke sighed in frustration.**

"**Fine! I didn't know, ok? You happy now? Why don't you get your cute little butt in here and help me get this thing through." **

"**You really are something, you know that Brooke Davis?" Haley teased.**

**Brooke just stuck her tongue out.**

"**Very mature." Haley murmured, but made her way to Brooke and helped her get the wheelchair through the door.**

**As soon as they got the wheelchair through the door, they walked and saw Peyton tickling Sawyer's belly, they smiled at their friend, she was truly happy. Peyton looked up at the two of them and saw the looks on their faces.**

"**Guys!" Peyton said a little louder. This brought Haley and Brooke back to their senses.**

"**Whoa, you can't just zone out on me like that, come on, get me that chair and we'll be on our way." Peyton said.**

"**And oh, let's use the ramp in the back door, it's going to be easier that way." She said, winking at Brooke.**

**Brooke opened her mouth to yell at her best friend about knowing about the back door all this time, and not warning her about it when she requested for her chair, but Brooke decided against it, and gave Peyton a mocking smile.**

"**Glad you know an easy way out, P. Sawyer." She said sarcastically.**

"**Yeah, I know, right?" Peyton answered back, enjoying the flustered look on Brooke's face.**

"**Oh you---" Brooke said in fake anger.**

"**You know you love me B. Davis, and you can't tell me otherwise." Peyton said with a satisfied smirk on her face.**

**Brooke just rolled her eyes and stomped to go to the back door.**

"**Well then, roll your way out, cause there's no way in hell I'm rolling you out with that attitude." Brooke said stubbornly.**

**Peyton was laughing now, and Haley gave a light chuckle and just shook her head getting a hold of the handles in the wheelchair and giving it a push.**

"**Oh I so told you TutorMom, you are supposed to be on Team Brooke!" Brooke cried.**

**Peyton and Haley now had tears in their eyes for laughing, Brooke is really, really stubborn when she wants too.**

"**That's it. You two are walking---and wheeling home, I'm going, and I'm taking the car." Brooke said and turned to leave.**

**Peyton and Haley stopped as they saw Brooke go through the exit door, they looked at each other and laughed a little bit more and Haley said;**

"**I bet you she's waiting outside of that door, with a smile on her face."**

"**No, She's gonna be standing beside the car, with a bright smile on her face." Peyton answered.**

**And she was right, the moment they stepped out of the door, there she was, Brooke Davis, waving at them from her car, with a bright smile on her face.**

"**Hey guys, what took you so long, I've been waiting in here in like forever, do you ever plan to go home or what?" Brooke said teasingly.**

"**Ha ha, you're funny, Tigger, letting poor pregnant me, to wheel Goldilocks here." Haley said a hint of sarcasm and humor evident in her voice.**

**Peyton and Brooke laughed after hearing Brooke's other nickname for her best friend.**

**A/N- this chapter is proving to be longer than I expected, I didn't want the story to become dragging and I didn't want you to scroll all the way down to finish the chapter, so I divided this chapter into two.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.**


	16. For You I Will2

**Chapter 14.2- continuation: For You I Will**

**--**

**As they got in the car, Sawyer was once again in the car seat beside her mother, babbling about who knows what.**

"**She's really starting to get the hang of talking, don't you think?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yeah, she's a smart girl." Haley added.**

"**Well she's my baby girl, no wonder she's smart." Peyton said proudly.**

**Brooke and Haley nodded and smiled.**

**The car ride was spent in silence, other than Haley's phone that was going off every 2 minutes.**

"**Hales, texting is so high school, why don't you just call them, whoever that is." Peyton asked.**

"**Uh, it's nothing, uhm, just my students asking how my week is." Haley answered quickly.**

"**Wow, I didn't know you were close with your students." Peyton said curious.**

"**They're not. Oh what I mean to say is that, I got close to them when Principal Rimkus suspended me." Haley lied. She was terrible at lying, but she hoped Peyton would buy it.**

"**Oh." Peyton said.**

**Brooke just listened to them not daring to say anything that might just give their secret away.**

**When the car pulled over the Sawyer's drive way. Peyton asked how come their neighbor had many cars parked outside their door. Haley and Brooke looked at her nervously but quickly covered their act and said maybe there was a party going on.**

**When they asked her if she wanted to walk or sit on the wheelchair, she chose to walk, Haley assisted her, while Brooke got a hold of Sawyer, as they neared the front steps of the porch, Peyton said she would like to stay at the swing for a little while.**

"**No!" Brooke said from behind, **

"**You should go in, we should all go in." she said.**

"**You could come back here later, Peyt, let's just go in and let them know we are here." Haley said.**

"**Them?" Peyton asked curiously, eyeing Brooke and Haley suspiciously.**

"**Uh. Lucas and Larry." Haley quickly said.**

"**Huh. Oh ok, then. Let's go." Peyton said as she turned the knob and pushed the door open.**

"**SURPRISE!!!!" everyone yelled.**

**Peyton grabbed onto Haley as she was swept by a sudden urge of excitement and was taken aback at the greeting she got.**

**She looked around to see everybody there. Her dad, Derek, Lucas, Nathan, Jaime, Mouth, Skills, Millicent, Mia, Karen, Andy, Lily, Deb, Victoria, Sam and Julian. As she looked around the room, she saw two people she never thought she would see again.**

"**Jake? Anna?" Peyton whispered.**

"**Hey." They said in unison.**

**Anna rushed to Peyton and pulled her into a hug. Jake followed suit and after Anna pulled away, it was Jake's turn.**

"**Hey Sawyer, long time no see, huh?" Jake whispered into her hair.**

"**Oh Jake, I missed you, wait, where's Jenny, you did get her, right?" Peyton asked with her face etched with worry.**

"**Yeah, I won the custody battle, turns out Nicki lied about a whole lot of stuff while under oath." Jake explained.**

"**Oh, well how's Jenny, wait, is she here?" Peyton said, suddenly looking over Jake's shoulder to see if Jenny was there, and there she was, Jenny was already 9, she was standing behind Lucas, obviously shy.**

"**Jenny, baby, come here, I want you to meet someone." Jake said urging Jenny to walk to them.**

**Jenny walked over to them with her hands clasped in front of her lap, and her head hung low.**

"**Jenny, this is Aunt Peyton, Peyton this is Jenny." Jake said as he introduced the two.**

**Haley asked Nathan to pull up a chair so Peyton can sit down, Nathan placed the chair just beside the door, since they didn't get the chance to walk all the way in, when the surprise broke.**

**Peyton sat down still not taking her eyes away from Jenny. She reached out a hand to Jenny and when Jenny got a hold of her hand, she gently pulled the little girl into a hug.**

"**Jake , she is beautiful, and she's all grown up." Peyton said looking up to Jake with tears in her eyes.**

**Jake just nodded.**

"**Oh, Jenny Penny, I missed you." Peyton breathed through the girl's hair.**

"**I missed you too, Aunt Peyton." She heard Jenny whisper.**

**Peyton was surprised at Jenny's words, she slowly pulled away from the hug and brought her hands to Jenny's face.**

"**You miss me too?" Peyton asked.**

"**Yes." Jenny shyly answered, as if embarrassed, Jenny blushed and looked at her father, Jake gave her a nod and a smile and she gave him a nod in return.**

"**Dad always told me about you, thank you for taking care of me when Nicki was slacking." Jenny told her.**

**Peyton was surprised with the bluntness of the girl.**

'**Wasn't she shy, just a couple minutes ago' Peyton thought to herself, but knew it was best to just listen to Jenny.**

"**Dad has a lot of your pictures with him, pictures with you and almost everyone in this room. He told me that you were the greatest friends a person could ask for, and that he was thankful he got to be a part of your lives." Jenny explained.**

**Peyton had tears in her eyes, Brooke, Haley, Karen and Deb all had tears in their eyes, they have been around when Jake would carry Jenny around town because he didn't have a sitter, they would look after her when Jake would bring her to the café and seeing her now and hearing her telling this stories really touched them. Sam, Victoria and Anna had sympathy in their eyes.**

"**Dad told me stories about everyone, and even if I haven't met anyone of you, I think I know enough to say for myself that I am happy I was part of your life… " Jenny trailed off suddenly stopping.**

"**Oh Jenny, you are still part of our lives, you and your dad are here now, that's what matters." Peyton told her and pulled her in for another hug, she looked up at Jake and mouthed a sincere "thank you", Jake gave her a smile and nodded, as he turned away to walk back into his place beside Lucas, Lucas reached for his shoulder and said;**

"**Thank you for coming."**

"**I don't know where I would be if not for Peyton, Luke, I owe her a lot." Jake said, touching the hand on his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.**

**Jenny and Peyton continued to talk, Haley excused herself and went over to her husband and son, gave them each a kiss and asked if they missed her, everyone in the party was now either engaged in a conversation or looking over at where Peyton was, Karen, Deb and Victoria were talking at one side, the three of them had gotten closer in the two years when Victoria decided to turn a new leaf, seeing as Deb and Victoria knew each other beforehand, it wasn't a hard re acquaintance. **

**Karen, who found herself in the middle of a conversation with Deb and Victoria looked over occasionally at where her daughter in law was. She loved Peyton for loving her son and for bringing Sawyer into their lives, and she cannot wait to wrap her arms around her and thank her for everything, she has been a wonderful wife to her son and a great mother to Sawyer, and Karen was honored that she get to be a part of Peyton's life. She has always imagined Lucas ending up with Brooke, but when she saw how Peyton loved her son, she gave Peyton the chance to prove that love.**

**Mouth, Skills, Jake and Julian found their way to the couch and started talking about whatever comes into mind.**

**Sam and Mia made their way to Anna who was looking a little out of place, they introduced themselves and the three just hit it off. **

**Larry, Derek and Lucas made their way to the kitchen, the two of them haven't really talked yet and they took this chance to do so.**

**Haley needed some air, and asked Nathan to come with her, she wanted to tell her husband how much she loved him, and that she is thankful that they are ok, after everything that they went through, she wanted to thank him for not giving up on them, they left Jaime with Skills who didn't need to be asked twice, Skills loved Jaime like his own and the two of them are almost inseparable.**

**Brooke was with Sawyer the whole time, she missed Sawyer so much, she wasn't able to see her niece much since Peyton and Lucas left, and she really wanted to make up for lost time.**

"**Hey baby girl, how are you holding up?" Brooke asked, holding Sawyer close to her.**

"**I want you to know that Aunt Brooke will always be here for you, ok? And that no matter what happens, I will love you like my own, you deserve that much." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and she still didn't feel ready to let it all out, so she stopped. She just spent her time, playing with Sawyer and answering Sawyer's babbles with equal gibberish.**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

"**Thank you for being a wonderful husband to my baby girl, Lucas." Larry Sawyer said.**

"**No. Thank you for letting me be." Lucas answered.**

"**You know, even with this dilemma, you are always going to be my son in law, and I don't want that to change, you can come to me, whenever you need someone to talk to, and don't keep my granddaughter away for too long." Larry said, clapping and putting a firm grip on Lucas' shoulder.**

"**Thank you, Larry. I really appreciate that, and don't worry, I have thought about it, and I think it's time that we move back. Tree Hill is home, and I think Peyton would want our little girl to grow up here as well, that way she would be close to everyone we love." Lucas answered.**

"**That's great news, I am sure everyone would be happy to hear that."**

"**Yeah, I sure hope so."**

"**Luke, you are a great father, you will make it through." Larry assured him as if reading the doubts running in Lucas' mind.**

"**I really need that, thanks. I just don't know where to go from here."**

"**Just let your heart and your mind sync with your body, and in time, you will find every answer to your questions." **

**Luke just looked at his father in law and gave a quick nod, he excused himself and told Larry he was going to check up on Peyton. Larry and Derek just nodded their head and Lucas walked out from the kitchen. He made his way over to where Peyton and Jenny was, and seeing as Peyton looked really well, and enjoying her time with Jenny, he let her be, as he turned to look to his side, he saw Brooke and Sawyer on the carpet by the fireplace, he walked over and just watched the two of them.**

**He looked at Brooke and noticed how good she was with Sawyer, he remembered the time, she had baby Angie and smiled at the memories, he was there with her when baby Angie came into her life, he was there to witness another selfless deed of Brooke Davis and he was so proud of her, and still is, he just can't believe how selfless Brooke is, she would give everything she could to help and he didn't know anyone who wasn't helped out by Brooke anymore.**

**He was amazed at her ability to connect with all kinds of people, different ages, different races, there was no denying it, nobody could do it better, than Brooke Davis.**

'_**Fiercely independent. Brooke Davis.' **_**he thought, he chuckled as he recall what he wrote on his very first book.**

**He was still swimming in his thoughts when Brooke noticed him.**

"**Why don't you just take a picture Luke; that lasts longer." Brooke said jokingly.**

"**Uh, what?" Lucas asked distracted.**

"**I said why don't you just take a picture ; that way it'll last longer, I know I'm pretty but I can't keep you staring at me like that, it's creeping me out." Brooke said in a teasing tone.**

"**Creeping you out??" Lucas asked incredulously.**

"**Yeah! You have that brooding face of yours and in my world that is creepy." Brooke countered.**

"**Oh hoh ho, I am not brooding!" Lucas told her jestingly.**

"**Oh you so are, just admit it, what's up, Broody?" Brooke asked, pulling Sawyer into her lap.**

"**Well if you must know, CHEERY." Lucas said emphasizing on her nickname.**

"**I just wanted to come over and give my baby a hug and a kiss," Lucas told her.**

"**Oh, well here, take her, I think she needs a nap." Brooke said, handing Sawyer to Lucas.**

**Lucas got Sawyer and kissed her forehead.**

"**Hey baby, did you miss daddy?" **

"**Dadda!" Sawyer yelled enthusiastically.**

"**Yes, that's right baby, dadda!" Lucas said to her playfully.**

"**Did you enjoy the day today, baby, did Aunt Brooke tire you from all the shopping?" Lucas joked fully aware Brooke was watching, he decided to vex her.**

"**Hey, I resent that, we spent the whole day just hanging out with mommy and Aunt Haley, didn't we sweetheart?" Brooke answered, walking closer and stroking Sawyer's little face in her hands.**

**Sawyer bounced about as she saw Brooke, she reached her hands out to Brooke wanting Brooke to hold her.**

**Brooke didn't want to make Lucas feel offended when Sawyer reached out to her, so she looked over at him, and looked for that certain glint in his eyes when he was offended, but she only saw understanding and empathy.**

"**She really loves you Brooke, you are so great with her."**

"**Yeah? Thanks, I guess having Angie made it really easy."**

"**Do you miss her?"**

"**Everyday."**

"**You were great with Angie, Brooke, I'm sure her parents would tell her about you everyday."**

**Brooke just nodded an gave him a smile, just enough to show a hint of her dimples.**

"**You're a great person, Brooke Davis, and I am blessed to have you as my friend."**

"**Anytime Lucas Scott, anytime. For you I will."**

"**For you I always will." She repeated in a whisper.**

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**I will be your hero, your strength**_

_**Anything you need**_

_**I will be the sun in the sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time**_

_**Promise you,**_

_**For you I will…**_

**A/N- I know this chapter went longer than I expected, and I'm sorry, I have always been very detailed with my stories so I cover up all the points.**

**You're reviews would be great help.**

**Thank you for my reviewers.**

**Othlvr16, bella, photobooth romance, Long Live BRUCAS.**

**Thank you guys. I really appreciate it… More power to you…**


	17. There You'll Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 15- There You'll Be**

_**When I look back on these times,**_

_**And the dreams we left behind**_

_**I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get, **_

_**To have you in my life**_

_**When I think back on these days **_

_**I look and see your face, **_

_**You were right there for me…**_

**It was a sunny morning the next day. Everyone was pretty exhausted from the little gathering they had the previous night. **

**Each one of them got the chance to talk to Peyton before she got tired.**

**As she woke up that morning, she felt complete and happy inside, but she was growing weaker and weaker by the second, she turned to look at her husband and their baby girl who was sleeping in between them.**

"**Lucas, honey, wake up." She whispered as she placed a hand on Lucas' cheek.**

**Lucas stirred awake, slowly opening his eyes and meeting his wife's smiling ones.**

"**Hey, what are you doing up so early? He asked with a throaty whisper.**

"**Can't sleep." She answered.**

**Lucas nodded and sat up.**

"**Do you need anything? Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" he asked.**

"**No. I'm fine, I just wanted to talk." **

"**Ok."**

"**Luke, thank you for loving me." She said looking straight into Lucas' eyes.**

"**No. Peyton, it's you that I have to thank. For everything, you still loved me when I messed up, and even when I told you I hated you, you still came back to me. I don't know if I am worth it all, but you definitely made me and my life content and happy."**

**Peyton looked at him, smiled and nodded weakly.**

**Lucas remembered their first night back in Tree Hill where he overheard Brooke and Larry in the kitchen, he was about to ask Peyton about it when;**

"**Mum-mah!" Sawyer exclaimed. Peyton looked down at their daughter and tickled her little belly.**

"**Good morning angel, how was your sleep? Did my baby sleep well?" Peyton cooed at Sawyer.**

**Sawyer rolled on her tummy and crawled up to Peyton.**

"**Mum-ma! Dadda!" She said.**

**Peyton and Lucas shared a laugh, looking at their babbling daughter.**

**Sawyer saw her parents laughing and she was enjoying that, the next thing Peyton and Lucas knew, Sawyer was uttering another word.**

"**B---eebi." Sawyer said, pointing her little hand at herself.**

"**Lucas, did you hear that? She said her third word!" Peyton said excitingly.**

"**Yeah! Angel, that's great, can you say that again?" Lucas said inching a little closer to Peyton and Sawyer and holding both Sawyer's little hands into his.**

"**Say that again, Angel… Ba—by." Lucas said, trying to teach Sawyer the proper way to say it.**

"**Bee-bih!" Sawyer said, bouncing up and down her mother's lap, as she saw the smiling face of her father.**

"**Bee-bih, Bee-bih!" Sawyer chanted, showing her toothless smile and her brightly smiling eyes.**

**Her parents were very proud of her, as the family continued to laugh through the morning, Larry knocked on the door and came in with a breakfast tray.**

"**Hey sweet princess, did I just hear you say a new word?" Larry asked Sawyer approaching the bed.**

"**Hey sweetheart." He said kissing Peyton's forehead, then kissing Sawyer's too.**

"**Hey Luke. Good morning."**

"**Morning to you too, Larry." Lucas said, giving his father in law a small nod.**

"**Good morning daddy." Peyton said.**

"**I made you guys breakfast. I figured you still must be exhausted from last night."**

"**Thanks dad, I was just about to ask Luke, if he could get us something to eat, I'm feeling a little lazy today." Peyton said admittingly.**

**Lucas grabbed a toast from the tray and thanked Larry.**

**Larry offered to hold Sawyer while Lucas and Peyton ate, Sawyer was really quite energetic that morning and kept on repeating her new word, Larry brought her down to the kitchen to get her baby food.**

**Lucas and Peyton ate in a comfortable silence, when someone knocked on the door.**

**They saw Haley pop her head through the door, and they asked her to come in.**

"**Good morning guys, I know it's still early, but I was wondering if you guys have anything planned for today that we could help out with? Nathan and Jaime are downstairs." She said.**

"**We haven't gotten that far for planning yet Hales, do you know what time Brooke would be coming?" Peyton asked.**

**Haley shook her head and said;**

**"Sam was home last night and they had to catch up, also Victoria asked if Brooke could sleep there last night, she said she missed her daughter."**

**"Victoria has gone a long way has'nt she? And Sam, Sam really loves Brooke. I am so happy for them. Peyton said.**

**Haley nodded and told them they would be waiting in the living room once they're done.**

**Lucas still had the question at the back of his mind, but he told himself, that it could wait, till later.**

**So as they were finishing up their breakfast, Lucas broke their silence.**

"**Do you want me to run you a bath?" he asked sincerely looking at Peyton.**

"**I can tell you are still pretty tired from last night, and maybe you could use a little relaxing."**

**Peyton nodded.**

"**Thanks Luke."**

"**Anything for you, honey." Luke said, he stood up, kissed Peyton and made his way to the bathroom.**

**Peyton's smile faded when she heard him say that.**

**The only other time she heard that was when Brooke told her that she would do anything for her because she was her P. Sawyer.**

**--**

**Brooke Davis pulled over her car in the Sawyer's drive way, Sam was home last night and they weren't able to catch up on things for the past week. Sam used to live with her biological mother, that lasted for 1 year, Sam realized she misses Brooke and explained to her mother her decision of moving back into Brooke's house, thankfully, her mother was understanding and asked her to just come visit whenever she got the chance.**

**Brooke opened the front door and made her way to the living room where Nathan, Haley, Larry, Jaime and Sawyer were.**

"**Good morning family!" Brooke said in her cheery tone.**

"**Hey Davis." Nathan said, standing up and giving Brooke a hug.**

"**Hey Tigger." Haley said waiting for her turn.**

"**Aunt Brooke!" Jaime called out excited to see his god mother there.**

"**Hey sweetheart. Good morning." Larry said with a bouncing Sawyer in his arms.**

"**I feel so loved." Brooke said.**

**Everybody laughed at her remark. She told them she was going to go and check up on Peyton and that she would be back in a bit.**

"**Good morning ." Brooke greeted as she bounced into the room.**

**Peyton seemed to be sleeping. **

**Brooke heard the shower so she guessed it was Lucas in the shower.**

"**Hey P. Sawyer." She whispered.**

"**Time to wake up…" **

**Peyton slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her best friend.**

"**Brooke." She whispered.**

"**Hey, what are you still doing in bed?" Brooke whispered back.**

"**I'm feeling lazy today." She whispered again.**

"**Why are we whispering??" Brooke said but still in an audible whisper.**

"**I don't know." Peyton answered in a whisper followed by a small smile.**

**They both laughed at their conversation, Brooke sat down on Peyton's bed and pulled her best friend for a hug, when Brooke felt Peyton's arms loosen their grip. She pulled back and saw the pain in Peyton's face.**

"**Peyt?? Peyton! Oh my God, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, panic suddenly crept its way into her body. **

**She slowly placed Peyton back into bed and as she stood up to call Lucas, she felt Peyton's hands in her wrist.**

"**Brooke."**

"**Peyt, what's wrong?" she said kneeling beside her best friend's bed and stroking her face.**

"**Brooke, I can feel it now." Peyton said.**

"**No. no. no. P. Sawyer, you are wrong, just let me get Lucas please." Brooke pleaded, knowing exactly what Peyton was talking about.**

**Peyton kept a weak but firm grip on her wrist.**

"**Stay Brooke, I don't want him to see me like this, the pain would go away in a minute, just, just please stay with me." Peyton pleaded, her voice catching up in her throat as she tried to fight the pain.**

"**Peyton please, let me get help, please Peyton, don't do this. Please.' Brooke said forcefully, her tears were now flowing rapidly and she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest.**

**Peyton slowly shook her head. **

"**I love you B. Davis, and I always will. In this life and in the after." Peyton said her breathing was slow.**

**Brooke cupped Peyton's face and said intensely.**

"**Peyton don't leave me please. Don't leave me, hold on, Peyton, please."**

"**Forgive me for taking Lucas away."**

"**Peyton, don't! That's over and done. Hold on Peyton, just please let me get help."**

"**Don't go, Brooke, just stay with me until the pain is gone."**

"**Peyton, please… "Brooke pleaded, but Peyton didn't let her hand go.**

"**Say you forgive me, and that you love me Brooke, that's all I need to know before I go."**

"**You are not going anywhere!" Brooke said exasperated and broken, when she saw Peyton's pleading eyes she didn't find it in her heart to argue.**

"**I forgave you a long time ago, P. Sawyer, and you know that I love you so much. I don't know how to live without my best friend." Brooke whispered her shoulders racking from sobs.**

"**Thank you, Brooke. For being my best friend. You are the biggest part of my life, and I am always going to watch over you and guide you, I will be here." Peyton said as she reached and put her hand over Brooke's heart.**

**Brooke was about to protest when the bathroom door opened and Lucas walked out dressed in a t-shirt and khaki pants, his head was down as he was toweling dry his hair, as he looked up, he saw Brooke sobbing beside his wife, and he saw Peyton was pale with her hands firmly on Brooke's wrist, he ran over to the other side of Peyton.**

"**Peyton, honey, it's me, what's wrong." He asked frantically, his nerves were messed up when he saw Peyton and he didn't know what to do.**

**Peyton turned her head slowly to look at her husband, she slowly brought one hand to cup his face and told him;**

"**I will love you forever, Lucas Scott." She said in between ragged breathing.**

"**You made me the happiest woman alive by making me your wife." She said trying hard to hide the pain and smile at him.**

**Lucas was shaking his head and tears were pouring down his cheeks.**

"**Peyton, stop it. You're going to be ok." Lucas said in a vigorous tone.**

**Brooke was now sobbing and could barely catch her own breath, seeing her best friend like this was breaking her heart, she found herself slipping her hand away from Peyton's grip, Peyton wasn't able to hold her back, Brooke quickly stepped away from Peyton shaking her head, she was walking backwards until her back hit the wall, she slowly slid down to the wall and could feel her body shaking.**

**Haley and Nathan decided to see what was taking the three so long, as they neared the top of the stairs, they heard the sobbing of Brooke, and Lucas' pleading voice. They ran their way to the room and was devastated by the scene in front of them, Lucas was pleading with Peyton, and Brooke was inching her way towards the wall sobbing, with a hand over her mouth and her head shaking. Haley and Nathan were frozen to their spot until they heard Lucas' plead.**

"**Peyton, please let me get help." He said pleading.**

"**Lucas, it's ok. I'm ok now. The pain is almost gone." Peyton said in a calm voice.**

**Nathan saw Brooke in the corner and made his way to her, he abruptly pulled his friend into a tight hug and let her cry into his chest. He didn't say anything knowing the situation was beyond any of their control.**

**Haley slowly walked up to Peyton's bedside and cried.**

**Brooke felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pulled her into a hug, and she broke down all over again, sobbing and shaking her head not believing what was happening.**

**Lucas looked at Peyton's pale face, she was weakly smiling at him and telling him that it was going to be ok.**

"**Brooke, it's going to be ok." They heard Peyton say in a whisper.**

**When they heard this, Brooke started bawling and clutching Nathan's shirt into tight, clenched fists. She tried to block Peyton's voice, she tried to numb herself from the pain, she felt Nathan pull her towards the bed.**

"**Just let me go, guys. Just let me go." Peyton said calmly.**

**Lucas was now laying beside his wife, with his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace, Peyton had her head on his chest and Lucas was crying into her hair.**

**Nathan let go of Brooke and set her to sit down on the side of the bed, he gave Haley a quick hug and went downstairs to call Larry.**

**Larry came in bursting in the room, with tears in his eyes, Nathan was right behind him with Sawyer in his arms and Jaime walking up behind him. Haley stepped away from beside the bed and allowed Larry to sit down.**

"**Sweetheart, Daddy's here now." Larry said as he slowly took Peyton's frail body from Lucas.**

"**Daddy, I love you." Peyton said.**

"**I love you too my darling. I love you so much." Larry said with tears falling from his eyes, he pulled his baby girl close to him never wanting to let go.**

**Haley saw Lucas and her heart went out to him, she was hurting so bad seeing Peyton like this, and considering Lucas is the husband, she knew it would hurt hell a lot more, she made her way to the other side of the bed, and held a crying Lucas.**

**Lucas held on to Haley like a child would when it was scared, he felt pain in his heart, a pain that seemed to have been a thousand daggers piercing through him, he was scared, he was lost, he was broken.**

"**Daddy, I'm a little tired.' Peyton said, her eyes are slowly closing.**

"**It's ok, Honey," Larry said, stroking his daughters hair.**

**Larry knew this was coming, from the moment Peyton told him, he knew he had to prepare himself, he had to be strong for his daughter.**

"**I'll tell Mom and Ellie you said hi." She said with a smile.**

**Everyone in the room grew quiet, they could have heard a pin drop.**

'**This was it' everyone thought.**

"**I love all of you guys, I know that you will all take care of each other, I would watch you and guide you every day, don't doubt that, I will love you and be with you always." Peyton said her ragged breathing was getting slower and more soothing.**

"**It's time to let go, guys. I am going to be ok. I know mom, Ellie and Keith would be there with me, we will have a tea party while watching over you guys." Peyton said even with a weak but sly smile on her face.**

**Brooke saw her best friend's smile and it broke her heart. Peyton has told them a million times that she was leaving happy. **

**Brooke took a hold of Peyton's right hand and placed it on her cheek.**

"**When you watch over me, make sure I bump into a hot guy, ok?" she said smiling through her tears.**

**Peyton smiled at Brooke's remark, even through the pain and suffering she put Brooke through, Brooke was there holding her hand, and showing her that she had her full love and support. **

"**And come visit me when you need someone to talk to." Brooke said kissing Peyton's hand.**

**Everyone in the room gave a chuckle through their tears. Everyone knew this moment was going to happen eventually, but they were in denial, but now, here they witnessed the two best friends holding hands and still joking around.**

**If there was a friendship so strong, it would be Peyton and Brooke's and they knew that even death cannot break it.**

"**I love you Brooke, and until the end, you have never failed me." Peyton said.**

**Brooke smiled weakly. **

"**I love you more P. Sawyer."**

"**Jaime, take care of your Aunt Brooke for me, ok?"**

"**I promise, Aunt Peyton. I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her, I am going to take a stand for Aunt Brooke, always and forever." Jaime said proudly, he didn't know what really was going on, but at the mention of keeping his Aunt Brooke safe, Jaime was giving all out.**

**Peyton smile and weakly turned her head to Nathan's direction.**

"**Hey Scott, take care of your family, ok? No more alcohol and nanny dramas."**

**Nathan clenched his jaw and nodded, he was trying not to break down, looking at one of his best friends slipping away and she was still concerned for him and his family.**

"**And take care of Davis, you know how she gets sometimes." **

**Peyton closed her eyes briefly and opened them looking at Haley.**

"**Hales… keep them safe and sane for me?"**

**Haley vigorously nodded her head. **

"**And---?" Peyton pointedly looked at her through her weak state.**

"**I promise, Peyt, I promise." Haley said through her tears.**

**Peyton just smiled. Everybody else was confused but the emotions were thick and nobody asked.**

"**Lucas, thank you… for saving me from everything. I love you, I always will, and I told you, I want you to move on, ok?" Lucas can't help but give his wife a nod. He pulled away from Haley and cupped Peyton's face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.**

"**When I asked you who you wanted to be with beside you when all your dreams come true, do you remember what you answered?" Peyton whispered so only Lucas can hear.**

**Lucas nodded, and looked at her confused.**

**Peyton smiled at him and told him.**

"**That's where your happy ending is. Take care of her, love her and be always there for."**

**Lucas looked at his wife in confusion, she touched her hand in his cheek and said;**

"**You'll realize in time."**

**Peyton looked at Sawyer and told everyone in the room.**

"**Take care of my angel."**

"**I love you, all." her voice fading.**

**With that Peyton snuggled into her father's chest and closed her eyes for the last time…**

_**Cause I always saw in you**_

_**My light, my strength**_

_**You were right there for me, you were right there for me**_

_**For always…**_

_**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**_

_**In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am there you'll be…**_

_**And everywhere I am there you'll be…**_

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the King of Pop, may he always rest in peace.**

**Please review…**


	18. Goodbye

**A/N- Thank you to all the reviewers… I am really honored to get kind reviews from all of you.**

**Othlvr16, bella, long live brucas, dianehermans- Your constant reviews are very much appreciated, your opinions and comments for the story keeps me inspired and motivated as well as your support, Thank you so very very much.**

**Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker- I am glad that my story interests you, it is a pleasure having you as a reader. I appreciate your comments and feedback on the story, your reviews are very much welcome. Thank you for your support.**

**Bdavisrulz- happy to have you on board. Thank you for the review.:)**

**LPfan4ever- That is so sweet. Thank you… Your review really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 16- Goodbye**

_**Listen little child**_

_**There will come a day**_

_**When you will be able, able to say**_

_**Never mind the pain, or the aggravation**_

_**You know there's a better way, for you and me to be**_

**It was a sunny day at Tree Hill, but the trees seemed to sway in a different direction, the birds are less cheerful and the roads are undeniably empty, the wind was falling in rhythm with the grieving heart beats of the many that has just lost a loved one.**

**Peyton Sawyer- Scott.**

**The Sawyer's residence was filled with all the people that had gotten the chance to know Peyton; her high school and college friends and teachers, co workers, family of friends and most importantly her closest family and friends.**

**Lucas and Larry are currently in the living room, trying to thank all that came for Peyton's burial, the service would be held in the Tree Hill gymnasium just like how Peyton requested from her father, the Service would start in 3 hours, and most of the people who decided to come, went to the Sawyer's residence first to try and pay their respects already as they may not get a chance later.**

**Nathan, Haley, Karen, Andy and Deb, came to the Sawyer's earlier that day, trying to see if there was anything they can help with, Sam and Victoria came in a little later without Brooke, this didn't go unnoticed by Karen.**

"**Where's Brooke?" she asked.**

"**She's still at home, she asked us to go on ahead and see if there was anything we could help with." Victoria answered.**

"**She's still at it, she cried the whole night last night and I want to be there for her, but she just wont let me, she asked me to leave her alone, so I didn't want to make matters worse." Sam said looking down, sadness very much apparent in her voice.**

**Victoria placed her arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled her closer.**

"**Sweetheart, Brooke is just going through a tough time, she'll come around, we just have to help her through this, but it would take time." Victoria said assuring Sam that things would be ok.**

"**Victoria's right, Sam, Everyone knows how hard this is for Brooke, lets just give her time, and I'm sure she'll be fine, she is Brooke Davis, afterall, and if Peyton believed in her, then we are in no place to think otherwise." Karen said and gave Sam's hand a squeeze.**

**Sam just nodded. She really wanted to stay and keep Brooke company, she didn't want to see Brooke hurt, Brooke has done a lot for her and changed her life for the better, and Sam just wanted to let her know that she will always be there for her.**

**Haley saw Victoria and Sam walk in without Brooke, this worried her, so she came up to Nathan.**

"**Nate, Brooke didn't come with Sam and Victoria, I'm worried."**

"**I'll go and check up on her, do you like to come?" Nathan asked.**

"**I really like to, but Lucas—" Haley said, turning to look at her best friend.**

"**I understand, babe, I'll be back in a few, if I won't be, I'll give you a call." Nathan answered, then giving her a quick peck on the lips he made his way to the front door and slipped out.**

"**Hey Haley, is Jaime here, I was wondering maybe you would need help with him, since you are going to be busy with everything." Sam said coming up to her.**

**Haley gave Sam a hug and told her that Jaime was with Skills but they would be there in the service and burial later. Sam smiled and nodded, and made her way to Mia.**

"**Hey." Sam waved a little as she approached Mia who was sitting by the piano in the living room.**

"**Oh, hey Sam" Mia said giving Sam a little smile.**

"**You miss her?" Sam asked noticing that Sam was staring at a picture of Peyton that was set on top of the side table.**

"**Yeah. I miss her so much, I just can't imagine how things would be, now that she's not here. How would I be able to face the crowd, she has always been that back bone that kept me upright" Mia said her voice was breaking but she didn't want to cry.**

"**It's going to be ok, you know. Everyone has something to remember her by, but Peyton trusted you, she had faith in you, she believed in you, she knew that you would make it, and here you are now, you are a top recording artist of the country, and I know that wherever she is, she is looking down at you and she has a look of pride written across her face." Sam told her trying to make Mia feel better, it seemed to work when Mia looked up to her and gave her a genuine smile.**

"**Thanks, Sam. I needed that, for days I've been trying to figure out where would I go from here, and then after you said those things, I remembered that she once told me how I should follow my dream and how I should always take a stand from the person's that kept me down." Mia answered remembering her first performance at Tric, where Peyton and Haley were so supportive and encouraging, Peyton told her to take a stand from Jason, and she did, and boy did that feel good…**

"**Brooke told me Peyton has always been a good friend, they have had their rough patches and stuff, but they have made it through, and ever since I got to bunk in with Brooke, I started to get to know Peyton as well, and I can say that she is one of the coolest persons I have ever known, Brooke was right when she said Peyton was great, she really is" Sam said, proud and honored that she got to know Peyton, but her smile faded when she realized her last three words, she recovered quickly and said quietly; "she really… was…"**

**Mia just hung her head low and a comfortable silence enveloped the both of them.**

**--**

***knock knock knock***

***dingdong dingdong dingdong***

**Nathan has been waiting for over 15 minutes knocking and pressing the doorbell, Brooke has not come out to answer it yet, this got him worried, he remembered Brooke always kept a spare key under one of the pots, so he went to the pots aligned outside her door and searched for a key, once he got it under the 3****rd**** pot, he slipped it into the lock and opened the door, as he placed the key at the counter, he went to Brooke's room.**

"**Brooke?" he called out.**

"**Brooke?" **

**Nathan could hear sobs coming from the room Peyton used to occupy, he opened the door and there was Brooke, she was sitting in the corner, she was hugging her knees to her chest and she was rocking herself back and forth, she had a scrapbook opened in front of her, and Nathan saw pictures of Brooke and Peyton in grade school and high school, his heart went out to Brooke, he couldn't stand seeing his friend in this state, he hurried and knelt down beside her and gathered her in his arms, he hugged her with all the energy he had.**

"**Shh, shh, I'm here now." Nathan said, not really knowing what words were appropriate for the situation.**

**Brooke continued to cry in his chest and he rubbed her back for comfort.**

**After a few minutes of being in that position, Nathan felt Brooke pull away, he looked at her and asked her if she was doing better.**

"**Are you feeling a little better?" Nathan asked her uncertainly.**

**Brooke shook her head but raised her head to look Nathan straight into his eyes.**

"**Nate, what would I do without her?" Brooke asked in a whisper.**

**Nathan didn't know what to say to that, so he slowly pulled Brooke back into a hug, thought to himself and said;**

"**We are still here Brooke, we would always be here for you, we would go through this together."**

"**Nate, I want her back." Brooke knew she sounded stupid and pathetic, but that was what she really wanted, she knew she was emotionally stubborn, but she still didn't want to face the truth.**

"**Brooke, don't you think Peyton would be hurting now, if she looked down from heaven and see you like this, she has asked everyone to be happy for her, she left happy, didn't she? Why don't we respect what she wants?" Nathan asked hoping somehow it could work, it did, slightly.**

**Brooke nodded her head knowing her friend was right.**

"**I just--- I just can't believe she's really gone." Brooke said, starting to tear up again.**

"**She isn't gone Brooke, she would always be in our hearts." Nathan told her in a 'big-brother like" way.**

**They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, and then Nathan stood up.**

"**Everyone is probably wondering what happened to us, I told Haley I'll go check up on you 45 minutes ago, and she must be really worried, we should go now, Brooke." Nathan said offering his hand to her.**

**Brooke took it reluctantly.**

"**I'll just wash my face and I'll be right out." She said.**

**Nathan nodded his head but followed her to the bathroom. Brooke turned around and gave him a questioning look.**

"**I'm just making sure you won't bail out on me. I'll be waiting right here." Nathan said and took his place right outside the bathroom door while Brooke went inside.**

**Nathan heard the taps in the sink running and then stopped, when the bathroom door opened, he offered Brooke an encouraging smile.**

"**Ready to go, Davis?" he asked.**

"**I think so." She whispered, and took a hold of Nathan's outstretched hand and they both left the house and drove back to the Sawyer's.**

**--**

**Lucas looked around him, the house was packed by people that knew his wife, he was thankful for all their presence, thankful that somehow they remembered his wife and now that she was gone, he was still thankful that they came to pay their respects. He scanned the room and saw Haley talking to Victoria, he needed Haley now, so he made his way across the room, when he reached them, Haley and Victoria turned to look at him.**

"**Luke!" Haley cried as she pulled her best friend into a hug.**

"**How are you holdin up, buddy?" she asked her face softening and her eyes watery.**

**Lucas just shrugged, Victoria stepped forward and pulled Lucas in a hug.**

"**Lucas, I am so sorry. I know this might sound weird and unexpected, but I want you to know that you can come to me when you need help with anything." She said pulling away but leaving a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.**

"**Thanks Mrs. Davis." Lucas answered.**

"**Victoria." She said giving him a small nod.**

"**Call me Victoria."**

**Lucas gave her a small smile and nodded.**

**Victoria excused herself from Haley and Lucas sensing that the two of them needed to talk alone.**

**Haley and Lucas were silent for a few seconds before Lucas asked;**

"**Where's Nathan and Jaime"**

**Haley didn't want to worry Lucas about Brooke so she just told him about Jaime hoping she could cover from answering where Nathan was.**

"**Jaime's with Skills. They must be around somewhere here, and---" she answered.**

"**And Nathan?" Lucas said cutting her off.**

**Haley bit her lower lip at Lucas' question.**

"**Hales? Where's Nathan?" he asked again.**

**Haley took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.**

"**He went over to check up on Brooke, Victoria and Sam arrived and hour and a half ago, and they said Brooke asked them to go ahead. I grew worried and Nathan offered to go and check up on her." Haley answered him looking down at her lap.**

**Lucas grew worried as the words came out of Haley's mouth. He knew that if there was someone taking this as badly as how he is, it would be Brooke, and probably much worse, he looked at Haley to see if she was going to tell him if they were already here and was just around but it didn't come.**

"**Can you call Nathan?" he asked, worry was now etched in his voice.**

**Haley nodded and got her cell phone out, as she dialed her husband's number, Lucas can't help but become impatient, he started to bounce his leg and breathe loudly.**

"**Babe?" Haley said as Nathan answered his phone.**

**Lucas snatched the phone from her and apologized with his eyes. Haley understood him and just let him talk to Nathan.**

"**Nate, it's Lucas, is Brooke with you?" he asked frantically.**

"**Hey man, yeah, we just got in the car, we'll be there in a few." Nathan answered.**

**Lucas let out a sigh of relief when he heard Nathan say that they were on their way.**

"**Ok. Uh, Thanks man." Lucas said, unsure of what he was supposed to say.**

"**Anytime bro. We'll see you there." Nathan said and hung up the phone.**

**Lucas handed the phone back to Haley and placed his head on his hands.**

**Haley placed a warm hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.**

"**Everything is going to be ok, Luke." She said, her voice was soothing and calm, but somehow it didn't calm Lucas' nerves. He had lost his wife, he didn't know what he would do. But a part of him kept telling him he had to be strong.**

"**Hales, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked her.**

"**What did Peyton want you to do?" Haley asked him back, leading him to the front porch which was empty.**

"**She asked me to move on." Lucas answered in a whisper, his mind raced back two days earlier when Peyton was at her death bed, she told him where his happy ending was, and he was still confused as hell as to what she meant by that.**

"**Then why don't you do as she asks?" Haley said. She promised Peyton she would do everything to help get Lucas and Brooke back, she was still figuring out how she would do it, but then she decided that it could wait, for now, it is still about Peyton.**

"**I don't know how, Hales. It's hard." Lucas answered tiredly.**

"**Just listen to what your heart has to say, if your mind and your heart agrees, then go for it." Haley said as she scooted a little closer to him so she could place an arm around his shoulder.**

"**Thanks for being here Hales, Thanks for being there my whole life, I couldn't have done it without you." Lucas said and pulling Haley into a hug.**

"**You are my best friend, Luke, I would always be here, you wouldn't get rid of me that easily, you know." Haley said humoring her best friend, just trying to lighten up the mood.**

**Lucas gave a light chuckle and pulled away, he kissed Haley's cheek and they just sat down there in comfortable silence. They were both waiting for Nathan and Brooke to arrive, but neither said a word.**

**As soon as Nathan pulled over in the driveway, Lucas and Haley was on their feet, Nathan opened Brooke's door and Brooke came out.**

**When Lucas saw Nathan pull over in the driveway, both Haley and him were on their feet, waiting for the passengers to come out, when Nathan walked over to open Brooke's door, Lucas took a deep breath, he was going to see Brooke, and he didn't know if he was ready.**

**Brooke stepped out of the car, and noticed Haley and Lucas on the front porch, she was still feeling a little weak so she had to hold on to Nathan's arm to be able to walk properly, when they reached the front porch, Haley threw herself at Brooke.**

"**Tigger, I was so worried about you, are you ok?" Haley asked who was now cupping Brooke's face and stroking her hair.**

"**I'm feeling better. Hales." Brooke answered, giving Haley a small smile.**

**Brooke looked at Lucas and her emotions just started to come back up, she can hardly hide her tears anymore, but she didn't want to break down in front of Lucas.**

"**Luke." She whispered.**

"**Hey Brooke." Lucas answered then quickly pulled her for a hug, she buried her head in his chest, and his hand found that familiar spot behind her head, he had one of his hands behind his waist and he didn't want to let go. Brooke had her arms wrapped around Lucas tightly, she wanted to help him, and comfort him, be there for him, and she gave that hug all the strength and power she could extract from her system.**

**No words were spoken, just the two of them wrapped in each other's embrace, that is all it takes. Brooke rubbed Lucas' back and buried her head deeper into his chest, while Lucas massaged that part behind her head to keep her calm, and his other hand held firmly behind her waist.**

**Nathan and Haley knew that Lucas and Brooke needed each other, they would be able to help each other cope through the situation so they just let them be.**

_**Look for a rainbow in every storm**_

_**Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me**_

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm**_

_**Find out for certain**_

_**Love is gonna be there for you**_

_**You'll always be someone's baby…**_

At the service…

"**We are gathered here today to lay a daughter, sister, friend, wife and mother, who was called upon by God to join Him in His Kingdom to rest."**

"**I ask her family and closest friends to say a few words." The priest said, as he gestured the podium beside Peyton's casket.**

**Nobody wanted to move, everyone was surprised to see Jaime stand up and walked to the podium, he asked the sacristan if he could hand him the microphone, because he was too short to reach it still. The sacristan gave the mic to Jaime and he said;**

"**Aunt Peyton has always been a good person, she made my Uncle Lucas happy, and my dad, momma and Aunt Brooke always told me she was a great friend."**

**Haley, Brooke and most of the people in the service were now in tears, but Jaime continued to talk.**

"**I don't really know how adults figure out when a person is great or not, but as a child I know Aunt Peyton was a great Aunt to me. And she always will."**

**A slight rumble of laughter was heard throughout the gymnasium at Jaime's remark but Jaime just shrugged and made his way back besides Skills.**

"**Aw my little man, you was really great up there. I'm so proud of you." Skills told him, pulling Jaime closer to him.**

**Everyone wondered who would be walking up to the podium next, Jake stood up and made his way to the podium.**

"**Peyton was always there for me through my darkest days, she helped me with my daughter when she was still a baby, and she told me that I would always be a great dad, without Peyton, I may not be the person I am now, I thank her for everything that I have now, it is because of her that I was able to keep my child and it was because of her that I felt loved, more than anything else."**

**Jake walked down the podium and back to his seat where silent tears now rolled down his face.**

**Larry took the podium and exhaled loudly.**

"**I could never ask for another daughter like Peyton, she was a very understanding person, I missed out on a lot of events in her life, but she understood me, sometimes I would think that I am doing a pretty bad job on being a father, but she always came up with the right words to say to me, years have passed and my baby girl turned into a woman, she was still my little princess though, and while she has matured and made a beautiful family on her own, she would always be my sweet little baby girl." Larry said, his voice was now wavering.**

"**Take care, sweetheart, I love you always" he finished and walked down.**

**Haley and Nathan made their way too the podium.**

"**Peyton and I were never friends at first, we hung out with different cliques, somehow the Scott brothers found a way to get us all together." Haley said looking pointedly at Nathan and then Lucas, she gave him a small smile which he returned and continued.**

"**Peyton was the most artistic person we ever knew, she drew her heart out through everything, she had a passion for music that no one else can compare to, she was a great friend and sister-in-law. She would always be missed. She has done a lot for me and Nathan and that would never be forgotten."**

**Haley finished with tears and Nathan placed an arm around her shoulders and led her back to their seat.**

**Brooke was debating whether to go up the podium or stay put in her chair. Everyone was either glancing and looking her way, she wiped the tears in her eyes and made her way to the podium.**

**Lucas, Haley and Nathan saw Brooke walk to the podium and were worried about her, they looked at each other and asked through their eyes if she was going to be ok, when they looked back on the podium, Brooke had a smile on her face, they knew she was hiding her feelings, but they let her proceed anyway.**

**Brooke tried to give her brightest smile as she started to talk.**

"**Peyton Sawyer-Scott. My best best friend in the whole world, what would I do without you?" Brooke asked whining, she looked down at her best friends casket, and tried to remember that Peyton was happy, so she tried to be as well.**

"**Peyton and I have known each other forever, from an outsider, our friendship may be a little unusual, she was the tortured artist, and I was the cheery party girl. Who would've thought we would make such a decent pair?? Brooke asked as she spoke in the podium.**

**This earned a few smiles and laughter from the people.**

"**I know you must be expecting me to tell all the great things about Peyton, but that's so common, everybody could do that, so I might as well tell you, who Peyton Sawyer- Scott really was, she was totally unpredictable, she buried herself in her artwork and wouldn't come out of her bedroom unless I drag her out of it, she slept like a log, she was a cheerleader but she hated it with passion, I guess the only reason she stayed was because of me." Brooke explained, even by telling all this stuff about Peyton, she still couldn't stop herself from crying.**

"**She—She" her voice was now cracking and tears are falling, everyone knew Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer was a team, and now seeing her talk about her best friend, brought tears and emotions to everyone.**

**Mouth stood up and handed Brooke a hanky, she thanked him for that, when he offered to stay, she just shook her head and continued;**

"**She and I had a lot of fights and at some point we didn't know if we were still friends or if we could ever be friends again, she could be a bitch if she wanted to, and she can throw one hell of a punch, she hides in her bedroom but she has this webcam on all the time and I haven't really gotten the point of that, she struggled in her career, and made a really big mistake once by not saying yes to a proposal." Brooke paused and looked over at Lucas, he had tears in his eyes, but he gave her a small nod. Brooke tried t wipe her tears away but they just flowed out more.**

"**She used to run away from her problems, and draw like a mad woman just to let it out. She was closed when it comes to other people and she rarely opens up, she loved breaking all the rules, and she loved listening to that noise she calls music." Brooke took a deep breath and tried to control her sobs, but it was pointless.**

**She continued but with ragged and breath hitched words.**

"**I guess, what I'm really trying- to – tell- - you—I miss my-- best friend, I miss my--- P. Sawyer. And –no matter—where you are now--- I want you to know that--- that—you will always have that special place in my heart, I would—always—love you my best friend… My P. Sawyer… My sister… Hoes over Bros, P. Buds over studs…"**

**Brooke was now racking with sobs as she finished her speech, Lucas stood up to come to her aide, but Nathan beat him into it, he guided Brooke back to her seat where Karen and Victoria was waiting to calm her down.**

**When the sobbing from the hall died down, Lucas knew it was his turn. He reluctantly got up, and walked to the podium.**

"**Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.****" Lucas started, he looked up and saw Brooke looking at him, he looked away and continued.**

"**Peyton loved me with all her heart, and gave me a wonderful daughter, she gave me happiness and fulfilled me through the years we were together, she fought her battles head on and she strived to make everything ok for us, I honestly don't know what I would do, without her now, but wherever she is, I want her to know that I love her and I always will. What you asked of me would be hard, Peyt, moving on is pretty tough, but I would try to do my best to do that for you. I love you Peyton Sawyer-Scott, and death can't stop that." Lucas said, he quickly found his way down to his seat and buried his head in his hands.**

**Everybody was caught with their emotions, Brooke was hugging Haley, who found her way to Brooke when she saw Brooke break down on Lucas' speech, even Victoria was wiping up her tears.**

**Mia, Millie, Anna and Sam, who were sitting together, held each other.**

**Jake has Jenny in a tight hug.**

**Derek had his arms around Larry's shoulders, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and the Rivercourt Boys had silent tears pouring down. Jaime was silent.**

**Karen was in Andy's arms, while Deb held Lily. Sam found her way back to Victoria and wrapped her arms around the older woman.**

**Brooke looked up to see Lucas alone staring at Peyton's casket, crying his eyes out, she stood up and gestured to Haley where she was going, Haley understood and walked up to Nathan.**

**Brooke slowly approached Lucas' seat and sat down next to him, he turned to see Brooke with her arms open.**

"**Cmere." She said. Lucas melted in her arms as he allowed himself to break down. He wrapped his arms around her tightly never ever wanting to let go.**

**They cried together in each other's arms, they tried to find comfort and try to give comfort in the embrace. Both felt content and relieved as they bask in each other's warmth.**

**They needed each other, and they had each other.**

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**I know your gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here**_

_**Its not the end**_

_**You got to keep strong before your pain turns into fear**_

_**So glad we made it**_

_**Time will never change it no no**_

_**You know its time to say goodbye**_

_**The times when we would play about**_

_**The way we used to scream and shout**_

_**Never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way**_

_**You know its time to say goodbye**_

_**And don't forget on me you can rely**_

_**I will be with you everyday**_

**Peyton Sawyer Scott looked down at her family and friends, and smiled… **

'**Things will be ok…"**

**A/N- this is by far my longest chapter. I am actually planning on stopping the story here.**

**I know that wouldn't be enough, I mean I still have a lot to tell, but don't you think I should right it as a sequel or something. **

**Please review…**


	19. Author's Note Please Read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS… I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 3 DAYS… SOMETHING CAME UP. AND AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO UPDATE. THE SITUATION IS FAR TOO COMPLICATED TO IGNORE.**

**BUT I WOULD REALLY TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, OK?**

**I HOPE YA'LL ENJOY MY STORY SO FAR…**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**THANK YOU. MUCH LOVE,**

**Light8907**


	20. Tomorrow

**A/N- Hey guys! I know it's been about a week since I've updated, but trust me I have a good enough reason. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews you so generously left me.**

**Escaping the Numb, Angleico3156789, martine, storyteller247, Long Live BRUCAS, pink5288, tanya2byour21, LPfan4evr, Samantha, Daddy's Little Heartbreaker, dianehermans, rosseyanna, othlvr16, photobooth romance.**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 17- Tomorrow**

_**The sun will come out tomorrow**_

_**Bet your bottom dollar**_

_**That tomorrow**_

_**There'll be sun**_

It has been 2 days since the people of Tree Hill laid Peyton Sawyer- Scott to rest. To all others, their routines were back as per usual, but for the family and closest friends, it was a whole lot different, it seemed as if they were living a totally new life.

Nathan and Haley Scott were seating at their kitchen table with fresh cups of coffee in front of them neither one touching nor drinking it.

Nathan had his elbows propped into the table with his forehead in his hands, he was staring at the table for a good 5 minutes, Haley was staring into space, not really knowing what to think, the last 2 days have passed them by, and no one knew exactly how the day just went by so fast.

Jaime Scott was a smart boy for his age, and he knew at this time, that everyone needed a little uplifting, he didn't want to see his family like this, and his Aunt Peyton had told him to take care of his family, he walked over to his Grandma Deb and told her that he was going to go talk to his parents, Deb looked worried but Jaime told her that it would be fine.

Jaime went down to the kitchen and saw his parents.

"Hey momma, hey dad!" Jaime said trying to act cheery.

Their son's voice snapped both of them back to reality.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry? You want me to make you something?" Haley asked trying to smile and act nonchalant.

Jaime climbed up from the seat next to his dad, and sat on the table.

"You know Aunt Peyton would be really disappointed in you guys." He said kinking his eyebrow and twitching his lips to the left, shaking his head.

His parents were surprised by what Jaime said. But he continued.

"I was there when Aunt Peyton went to sleep, you know, and I heard everything she had to say, am I the only one who wants her to be happy?" he asked.

Nathan and Haley realized Jaime was right, Peyton had specifically told them to be happy for her, since she was happy herself, and she told them to take care of each other.

"I know it's hard, you knew Aunt Peyton for a long time, but if now isn't the right time to be happy for her, when is? Grandpa Keith would be there to take of her wouldn't he? And she has 2 mothers too. If you ask me, I would be happy too." Jaime said innocently. He was smart for his age, and for him this was the logic of everything seeing as to why Peyton was happy.

Nathan and Haley looked guiltily at their son, they knew he was right.

"Whoa Jimmy Jam! When did you get so smart?" Nathan asked ruffling his son's hair.

"Meh, I don't know, runs in the family, I guess." Jaime said shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Oh come here you, you know we're proud of you, right?" Haley said who was tearing up, she hugged Jaime and kissed both his cheeks.

Jaime just smiled brightly at his parents.

--

Lucas Scott looked at his sleeping daughter, it was 2 days after they laid his wife to rest. He didn't know where to start, he didn't know where to go, what to do or how to do things anymore. His heart felt empty but his body felt heavy, he stroked his daughter's face, running his thumb through her chubby cheeks.

"Hey angel, it's just you and me." He said trying to control his emotions.

He got up and carried Sawyer's baby seat with him up to Peyton's bedroom, they had stayed there to keep Larry company, he placed the seat down on the floor, and got Sawyer, and laid her on the bed, he placed pillows around her to keep her from falling, he sat on the bed and looked around his wife's room, he scanned the whole room, through her record racks, sketches on the wall, to the red paint of the whole room, his eyes fell on the box he recognized fairly well.

He got up and walked towards the box, squatting down, he opened the box and was dumbfounded at what he saw, it was really the same box Peyton had 2 years ago, the same box with all her memories and things she wanted to give Sawyer. Lucas looked through the box and saw the Ipod where Peyton's songs were, the pictures, the sketches, and the tape she did for Sawyer, as he was about to close the box, his eyes caught something from within the box, he slowly pulled out another tape with his name on it, and a note attached to it.

It read;

"_**Lucas, I'm sorry. But thank you for everything. I will always love you forever. Peyton."**_

Lucas sat there stunned at the note, and took him a little while to compose himself and stand up, he made his way back to the bed and laid down beside his daughter, he didn't know why he couldn't get himself to watch the tape. 'not yet' he thought.

It was late in the afternoon, when Lucas woke up with Sawyer calling him.

"Dadda!" she chirped as she saw Lucas open his eyes.

Lucas smiled at his daughter and it seemed like all the pain was washed away with that smile.

"Hey angel, how long have you been awake?" Lucas asked.

"I'd say she's been awake for a couple minutes now, she has been saying Dadda since we got here." Haley said.

"Oh, Hey Hales!" Lucas said, surprised to see Haley standing in the doorway.

"Jaime wanted to come by to see how you were doing, that kid gave us a speech this morning." Haley said, shaking her head, walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Smarty pants" she mumbled.

"Huh, what did he say?" Lucas asked amused.

"I said, that Aunt Peyton must be really disappointed with everyone but me." Jaime said poking his head in the door.

Lucas was amazed at his nephew, "how can someone this young be mature enough to realize this things, and being innocent still?" He thought.

"Hey buddy, when did you get smart?" Lucas asked standing up and ruffling Jaime's hair.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that, I'm 7 years old, you know, I'm young, but not stupid." Jaime said in a as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other and laughed at Jaime's outburst.

"You really are a smarty pants!" Lucas said shaking his head, smiling.

"Dadda!" Sawyer chirped again, she saw everyone smiling and this excited her, she reached up to her father and babbled.

"Uncle Luke, you think I could teach Sawyer how to talk?" Jaime asked.

"Sure you can, buddy. Let me just put her in her seat and then bring her downstairs, you can teach her all you want from there." Lucas said, lowering Sawyer to the baby seat and strapping her in.

"Cool! I'll be downstairs." Jaime said and running out of the room.

"Don't run, Jaime!" Haley yelled after her son.

"I wish he was still a baby, maybe then he couldn't have me worried with all the running and maybe me and Nathan would actually wouldn't be embarrassed by receiving a lecture from our 7 year old son." Haley whined, pouting her lips and crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucas just laughed at his best friend's remark.

"Have you heard from Brooke yet?" Lucas asked as soon as the question came into mind.

Haley looked up and her expression changed almost immediately, her whiny face turned into a worried look.

"Not yet. I called her this morning but Sam answered the phone. She said Brooke has not come out of her room for 2 days." Haley said shaking her head at the thought of Brooke going through all this stuff.

Lucas was overcome with worry for Brooke, as he carried Sawyer's seat, he saw the tape sitting on the bedside table.

"Hales, you think you could watch Sawyer for me? I'm going over to Brooke's and see how she is, probably try to get her out of her room." Lucas asked, really wanting to go see Brooke, but at the same time, used it as an excuse to watch the tape.

"Yeah sure, Larry insisted we stay for dinner, would you be back by then?" Haley asked, taking Sawyer's seat.

"I don't know, but you guys go ahead, don't worry about me." Lucas said as he grabbed the tape from the bedside table, gave Sawyer and Haley a kiss on the cheek, and made his way out the door hurriedly.

Nathan heard loud and fast footsteps from the stairs and tried to see whose it was, he peeked in through the hall just in time for Lucas to slam the door on his way out. He then saw his wife making her way down the stairs with Sawyer's seat, he climbed the first few steps to get the carrier and asked Haley where Lucas has gone.

"He was going to see Brooke." Haley said placing a hand on her hip and waddled to the living room.

Nathan just nodded his head.

--

Brooke hugged herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. It had been 2 days since her best friend was laid to rest, and it was sinking into her more and more each day. She cannot imagine her life without her best friend and now that it actually happened, she had a hard time accepting it. She thought back on the times when it was just her and Peyton, how they first became friends, how they successfully managed to get through high school, alcohol and drugs, parties, absentee parents, two dead mothers, psycho Derek, boy issues and just life itself.

She started to cry as she remembered all the good times they had together. She cried so hard for her best friend wishing that everything was just a dream and that Peyton would be knocking on her door any second to tell her "Happy April Fool's".

A knock on the door made Brooke jump and sit up on her bed, she was just thinking it and suddenly there goes a knock.

'P. Sawyer, don't scare me like that, I was just kidding.' She thought.

Another knock.

'If that's really you, you didn't have to be decent and polite, you never knock!' Brooke thought trying to calm herself, she was getting creeped out more and more by the second.

She hugged her knees close to her chest wishing that the knock wouldn't come again. But it did.

A rush of relief came to her when she heard a voice.

"Brooke?"

"Brooke? It's me, Lucas. Can you open the door?" he asked.

Brooke made her way to the door and unlocked it, she turned the knob and opened the door, she saw Lucas and somehow she felt relieved and safer.

Lucas saw Brooke's state, her eyes were swollen, puffy and red from crying, her hair was a mess, and she was pale. He gathered her in his arms as she started to cry again, he held her close and tight against him.

". Come on Brooke, it's going to be ok, right? That's what Peyton said, It's going to be fine." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Do you really believe that Lucas?" Brooke said in a barely audible whisper.

"I do. Plus, I believe in you like Peyton does." Lucas said with confidence.

As Brooke heard him say that, emotion took over her and she hugged him tighter than ever, she held unto him and cried into his chest.

"Brooke Davis. She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave." Lucas whispered into her ear.

Brooke recognized the words from his book, she slowly pulled away from Lucas and stared into his blue eyes.

"She already changed the world, I'm not sure she even knows it." He finished looking into her emerald eyes and smiling.

Brooke gave him a weak smile and hugged him once more.

"Thank you, Luke." She whispered in her raspy voice.

"For what Brooke, as far as thanking goes, it should be me thanking you." Lucas answered.

"You know this isn't going to stop if we continue to do this, right?" Brooke asked pointedly.

Lucas chuckled. He brushed Brooke's hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks, furrowing his brows and looking straight into her eyes he said;

"I guess we both have to settle with thanking each other then. Cause I know I don't like to have to argue with you." Lucas said earning a slight laugh from Brooke.

"Ha! Cause you know you would never win." Brooke answered a little more confidently.

Lucas wanted to retort, but seeing Brooke slowly gaining back her confidence, he decided not to, instead he replied;

"Exactly."

Brooke pulled away and made her way to the bed, she sat down and patted the space beside her.

"Talk to me." She said encouragingly.

Lucas was taken aback by Brooke's gesture, she knew him so well.

"Actually I was just hoping I could get you to come out of your room, everyone is pretty worried you'll turn into a hermit." Lucas teased.

Brooke just looked at him with a 'really" look, patted the space next to her and said;

"I would go over here and start to talk if I were you, or the offer expires in 5. 4. 3. 2.----"

Lucas made his way to the bed and sat beside Brooke.

"Okay, okay. How could you know me so well?" Lucas asked chuckling softly.

Brooke just shrugged and leaned back.

"How could I not? You're Lucas Scott. I'm Brooke Davis. Make any sense?" she asked, not really knowing herself how she could know Lucas that well. She just did.

Lucas turned to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

Brooke shook her head.

"Don't ask. I just do. Ok?" she said.

Lucas nodded still amazed.

They sat in comfortable silence before he decided to talk.

"I'm scared, you know."

"You know there's always tomorrow, you just have to believe that it would come. What are you scared about?"

"Of what happens next. Of what happens now."

"Well have you ever heard of just living the moment?"

Lucas looked at Brooke and laughed, if there was anyone who could completely turn your doubts into nothing, it would be Brooke Davis.

"Don't laugh at me Lucas Scott, you know I'm right!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just laughing with the fact, that you always seem to make everything for everyone easy,"

"What can I say, I'm gifted."

"Yeah, you can say that. But you know, were not the only ones who need this Brooke, deep inside, you know you need it too, you are just too busy over everyone else, to make yourself your business too."

Brooke sighed knowing Lucas was right.

"I just want everybody to be ok. You know. And with knowing that they are, somehow I feel ok too."

"Technically, but really, are you?" Lucas asked leaning back into the pillows as the question came out of his mouth.

Brooke thought hard about this. She knew the answer but she didn't know if it was ok to put her guard down.

"I guess not." She said hanging her head low.

"Can I be that person for you then?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke looked up and searched for Lucas' eyes.

"Luke, I can't ask that of you, you're going through a lot right now, and there are a lot of things that you have to deal with, if any, it is I who should be offering you things like this."

"No Brooke, you have done more than enough, not only for me but for everybody, you have always been that rock that everybody would lean upon. It is time that you have your own rock."

"I'm fine, Luke. Don't worry about me." She said in a whisper.

"I promised you a long time ago, that I would save you from everything, please allow me to fulfill that promise." Luke said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

Brooke cannot believe that he still remembered that, that was literally a long time ago, and they were both young and immature at that time.

"Luke--."

"Please, Brooke? Atleast let me fulfill one of my promises to you." He said pleadingly.

Brooke couldn't say no. She thought probably it was Lucas' way of carrying out a promise made a long time ago, but at the same time, it was his way of fulfilling a promise to his wife as well.

Brooke nodded not really knowing what to say.

As Brooke nodded her head, Lucas pulled her into a hug and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I will make good on this promise" he said.

Brooke just gave a small smile.

_When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!_

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!


	21. Smile

**A/N: Wow. Othlvr16, you really are fast, I just posted the chapter and you had a review for me right away, I like that. Its amazing.. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 18- Smile**

_**Smile though your heart is aching**_

_**Smile even though its breaking**_

Brooke felt better after Lucas' visit the previous night. She slept well for the first time since her best friend passed away, getting up from bed she said a quick prayer thanking God and asking him to take care of Peyton. She slid out of the covers and looked at her picture with Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer, Lucas was by last night, and I have to tell you, it made me feel a little better, but I still need you to give me strength ok?"

She continued to stare at the picture, after a few seconds she got up and made her way to the bathroom, she was going to start this day right, she was going to get through this day, and she was going to make it in Brooke Davis' way.

"Goodmorning Mom, Sam!" Brooke said, as she sauntered into the kitchen, giving Victoria and Sam a kiss and a hug.

"Goodmorning honey! I was so worried about you, are you ok now?" Victoria asked her daughter, worry apparent in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom, well, I'm obviously better now. I figured I have to be." Brooke answered.

"I'm glad you figured. I missed you… Mom." Sam said sincerely. She really missed Brooke these past few weeks and seeing Brooke that broken and lost, reminded Sam of how she felt when she was just figuring out her life.

Brooke felt tears in her eyes when she heard Sam say 'Mom', Sam had used this word once before, and that was when she was kidnapped by Brooke's attacker and Quintin's murderer, she was overcome with emotions and she gave Sam another tight and heartfelt hug.

"I missed you too, Sam." She cried.

As they pulled away, Brooke wiped her tears away and went to the fridge to get herself orange juice.

"I went out and bought some scones and croissants, honey." Victoria said.

This surprised Brooke but smiled nonetheless, she missed her mom and she wasn't able to thank her yet for all the effort she gave since the past week.

"Thanks Mom, I haven't really thanked you for all the help you gave us for the past week, I really appreciate it mom. Thank you so much."

"Nonsense, you are my daughter, and I am still trying to make up for all the lost time." Victoria said, but her words faded as she reached the end part.

Brooke knew Victoria still blamed herself for missing out on Brooke's life, but she didn't want her mom to feel this way still, it has been 2 years since her mom apologized to her, and it has been 2 years since her mom tried her best to make up for everything.

"Mom, we have talked about this, I told you, its ok, you're here now, that's all that matters." She said giving Victoria another hug.

Sam joined in the hug a few seconds later and the three of them gave each other a reassuring smile.

As they broke away from the hug, Brooke decided to ask her mom a favor.

"Mom, I know you'd probably disagree, but do you think I could take off work for a week? It's just, everything is still so fresh right now, and I know everyone's having a hard time getting back on track and I just thou----" Brooke rambled but Victoria cut her off.

"I'll take care of everything sweetheart, take a vacation as long as you need, the company will be fine, I just hope everything else would in time."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate this." Brooke said reaching over to hold Victoria's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

They finished their breakfast and soon Brooke was driving over to the Naley's.

She rang the doorbell and was glad to see Jaime as he opened the door.

"Hey handsome!" she said and pulled Jaime into a hug.

"Aunt Brooke! You're ok!" Jaime chirped loudly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, you tell me…" Jaime answered her.

Brooke raised her eyebrows at her godson and took his hand leading him into the house.

"Brooke!" Haley cried as she saw her friend, she got up from the couch and hurriedly made her way to Brooke and pulled her into a really tight hug.

"Hales,--- air—need- to--- breathe." Brooke said, trying hard not to laugh as Haley pulled back and apologized multiple times.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I just haven't seen you since--- you know and I'm really worried. I called yesterday and Sam said that you weren't coming out of your room." Haley rambled with her eyes tearing up.

"Come on, Tutormom, I'm here now, see, I'm ok." Brooke said reaching for both Haley's hands and into her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She's ok now, momma you don't have to worry anymore." Jaime said as he looked up from his game on the Wii.

"You know, someone here, is being a smarty pants, he asked me if I was ok, and I told him, why wouldn't I be, and you know what he answered me?" Brooke said eyeing Jaime mischievously and giving Haley a smirk.

"Ah, he got you as well didn't he, he has been giving everyone a pep talk since yesterday, what did he say this time.?" Haley asked completely amused at her son's ability.

"Well he said; I don't know, you tell me." Brooke looked at Haley with a 'can-you-believe-that?' look, and Jaime just shook his head and muttered.

"Grown-ups."

Haley and Brooke shared a hearty laugh when they heard Jaime mutter, just then Nathan walked in the living room.

"Davis!" he said hurrying next to Brooke and pulling her for a hug.

"Wow Scott, missed me much?" Brooke joked.

"You have no idea, you had everyone worried for a minute there, Brooke. Don't do that again, ok?" Nathan told her intently, looking her straight in the eye.

Brooke just nodded and hugged her friend again.

"So, what do you say we all go out for lunch? My treat…" Brooke said as she and Nathan slowly pulled away.

"Oh I think that's a great idea, I've been craving burgers since this morning, and I just don't think I want to cook today." A furiously nodding Haley said.

"I'll go grab my purse and then lets go, Jaime turn that off now, and get ready." She yelled as she climbed the stairs.

"Ok momma!" Jaime yelled back, jumped up from the couch and followed her mom up the stairs.

Nathan and Brooke shared a warm smile as they followed their gaze to the active child.

"Jaime really is something." Brooke said chuckling at her godson's antics.

"Gets it from his godmother." Nathan said smirking, which earned him a playful slap in the arm from Brooke.

Nathan and Brooke sat comfortably in the couch when Haley and Jaime emerged, Haley was talking to someone on the phone and Jaime sat nonchalantly between his father and godmother.

"Lucas will meet us there, he's leaving Sawyer with Larry." Haley said as she placed her phone back into her purse.

"OK, so now that's set, why don't we just use our car, just ride with us, Brooke." Nathan said getting up from the couch.

"No, it's ok, I can drive." Brooke answered dangling her car keys in her fingers.

"Oh nonsense! Just ride with us, it would be fun, plus it would save you some gas. Besides, do you really want to be driving alone?" Haley asked pulling Brooke through the front door and into the Escalade.

"Guess not." Brooke said as she allowed Haley to pull her to the car.

--

They went to the new Italian restaurant just down the Riverwalk, and waited for Lucas to arrive before they order.

As Lucas entered the bistro, Brooke gave him a genuine smile, he smiled back and made his way to their table. He gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, he hugged Jaime, gave Nathan a pat and squeeze on the shoulder, and gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He said, picking up his menu and browsing the entrées.

"It's cool man, we just arrived about 5 minutes ago." Nathan answered giving him a small nod.

"So, what are you guys getting, seriously I was craving for a burger an hour ago, but right now, baby Emma wants pasta and breadsticks with mustard and pickles." Haley said as she scanned the menu.

Jaime looked at his mom and gave her a disapproving look, everyone else in the table knew It was better to stay silent than argue with a pregnant Haley.

"Sounds yummy, babe." Nathan said giving his wife a forced smile.

Haley put down her menu and looked at Nathan with ferocity in her eyes.

"You think its disgusting!" she cried while pulling her table napkin and wiping her eyes.

"No baby, I don't I think it's yummy, if you want we can share." Nathan pleaded, hopeful that Haley would stop crying, he reached for her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

Brooke and Lucas looked on in amusement, Nathan Scott, professional basketball player, whipped.

Jaime just shook his head and muttered.

"Hormones."

Lucas and Brooke heard what Jaime muttered and they were wiping their tears off their eyes from laughing. Lucas had a hand on his stomach and he was laughing so hard, Brooke had to hold the table for support, her stomach was aching from all the laughing and Nathan and Haley was looking at them in disbelief and confusion.

"What is funny?! You think being pregnant is funny, this is all your fault Nathan Scott." Haley said glaring at her husband.

Lucas and Brooke immediately stopped as they heard Haley's venomous voice.

Nathan looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, and Jaime, he looked on with an innocent smile, not really knowing he caused the uproar from Brooke and Lucas.

"I swear Hales, it's not you we're laughing at." Lucas tried to reason.

"Honest Hales, it's just that our godson here, seems to know more things than he should at his age." Brooke said, turning to look at Jaime who then looked at them innocently.

"What did I say this time.?" Jaime asked lifting both his hands and shrugging.

"I think you know what you said, Jimmy Jam, come on, out with it." Nathan said, curious as to what Brooke and Lucas were saying.

"What? I just said hormones. It's usually what dad says when momma has one of her moods. I guess it just kinda stuck on me." Jaime said innocently.

The four adults looked at Jaime incredulously, and looked at each other, Brooke and Lucas started to snort trying to control their laughter, but soon, Haley joined the laughter, leaving an embarrassed and flustered Nathan to fend for himself.

Nathan looked at his son, and Jaime just smiled brightly at him.

"If I haven't known better, I would really think, Jaime is Brooke's son." Nathan mumbled.

Brooke playfully kicked Nathan from under the table which earned a laugh from everyone else in the table.

Nathan playfully glared at Brooke, and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Davis. Very mature." Nathan said chuckling at Brooke's actions.

When the laughter has died down, Haley picked up her menu and summoned a waiter.

"I'll get the Cheese Ravioli with Sausage Marsala, Breadsticks and a bottle of water." Haley said as she looked up to the waiter. The waiter jotted down her order when "Oh and can you give me mustard and pickles on the side?" she asked him sweetly. The waiter looked at her in a weird way, but nodded his head nonetheless.

The other 3 ordered theirs and Nathan ordered the kid's meal for Jaime.

After they had finished their meal, Jaime was excited to go home, because Skillz would be there, and the both of them haven't had really had time to hang out this past few days, and Jaime was giddy to see him again.

They were walking along the Riverwalk on their way to the car when:

"Babe, I think we probably should get home, Skillz would be there in about an hour and my feet are killing me." Haley whined.

Nathan looked over at Brooke and Lucas who completely understood, Brooke made her way to join Nathan and Haley when Lucas stopped her.

"Hey Brooke, you think you could stay for a while? I could drop you off later, that is if you don't mind?" Lucas asked hoping Brooke could keep him company.

He really loved talking to Brooke, he just seemed to be comfortable around her.

Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley and they both nodded at her, she looked back at Lucas and gave him a nod. She then bent over at Jaime's level and told him;

"I'll see ya later handsome, aryt? I'll just keep your old Uncle company in the mean time." She said before giving him a quick hug and a little ruffling of his hair.

Jaime nodded and gave her a smile, and walked towards their car with his parents.

"You ok?" Brooke asked as she fell in step with Lucas.

"Yeah. I just thought maybe we could hang out a little bit, you know." Lucas said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh. Ok. Well what do you have in mind Mr. Scott?"

"I don't know really, walk around?"

"Sounds good."

They fell silent and just walked along Riverwalk. There was something about the company of each other that made them comfortable and it was something they were both glad to have.

"What are you thinking bout?" Brooke asked breaking the silence.

"Uhh, what makes you think I'm thinking bout something." Lucas looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, I don't know, probably because you are brooding again, with that squinting eye effect and all." Brooke joked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey. I resent that, I don't brood." Lucas teased, stopping in his tracks to face Brooke.

"Oh, you so do. Don't even argue with me BROODY!" Brooke said, sticking her tongue out, playfully slapping Lucas' shoulder and walking passed him.

Lucas laughed at Brooke and turned around to see the brunette walking ahead of him, he shook his head and gave another light chuckle.

"Hey Brooke wait up!" he yelled as he realized Brooke was walking farther ahead of him, he quickened his step and broke into a slight jog to catch up with her.

"Has someone told you lately that you walk like an old man?" Brooke joked as he panted upon reaching her.

"Well, I didn't know you walked in some kind of a marathon."

Brooke gave him a playful glare, and they both laughed.

They spent the afternoon walking and talking about anything that comes into mind.

As they neared a familiar place in the Riverwalk, Lucas stopped.

"Remember this place?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke who was engrossed at their conversation didn't really recognize the place at first up until Lucas mentioned it. Realization slowly dawned on her.

"People that are meant to be together always finds their way in the end." Brooke whispered.

Both Lucas and Brooke thought back on that night. Lucas feeling a little guilty knowing exactly that on that same day that Brooke said those words, he went and kissed Peyton behind her back.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas started.

Brooke looked over in confusion and searched Lucas' eyes for answers.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through."

"Lucas! What are you talking about?!"

"Everything, I'm sorry I screwed you over, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to fight for you."

"Ok! That's enough Lucas Scott, What are you, in high school?! That has been over and done, in like nearly a decade, you cant still be hung up on those, I've forgiven you a long time ago, Luke, why are you bringing this up now?" a clearly exasperated Brooke belted out.

Lucas looked up and met Brooke's fiery gaze, he dropped his head low and felt all the guilt build up inside of him, Brooke had always been there for him after all the pain he had put her through, she never gave up on him, she even encouraged him to go after Peyton on that state championship, even when she was insanely in love with him, Lucas thought back to all the times Brooke gave way for other people to get their happiness, but looking at her now, he saw that everybody was able to get their happiness, except for Brooke, and it killed him inside.

"Luke, its ok, you know, I've moved past all those, we are not in high school anymore." Brooke tried again, Lucas just felt heavier, as if Brooke's words were weighing him down.

Brooke unconsciously wrapped her arms tight around Lucas and tried to soothe him. She gently rubbed his back and whispered that everything was ok.

Lucas found himself hugging Brooke without reserve and deeply sighing into her hair.

Brooke tried to pull away but Lucas just held on tighter, people were starting to stare at them and as much as Brooke wanted to stay in that position, she knew they had to go, before it boils up controversy, Tree Hill after all is just a small town.

"Luke, people are starting to stare, I think we better go." She whispered into his chest.

Lucas was snapped back to his senses as he heard Brooke's last whisper, he slowly pulled away and looked around, sure enough curious by standers were staring and starting to whisper to each other. He took Brooke's hand into him and led her away towards his parked car, as they got in, Lucas pressed his head into the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

"I thought weve talked about this, Lucas, that was a long long long time ago. Ok?" Brooke said placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

Lucas looked at Brooke and with all sincerity he said;

"I cant believe how someone could be as selfless as you. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Brooke."

"Likewise Luke, you might not notice, but every time I do need a friend, you're kinda always there." Brooke said and gave him a warm smile, he felt a little tug in his heart as he saw this.

He took her hand and gave it a firm pressure.

"I love you, Brooke Davis, you know that?"

Brooke nodded at her friend and answered.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

They both shared a genuine and warm smile.

"Now, can you take me to Naley's I need to get my car, and you probably still have a lot of things to do."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come over to Larry's, Sawyer probably misses you." Lucas said.

"Oh, ok. I miss that bundle of joy as well. You have no idea."

Lucas was glad to see Brooke light up at the mention of Sawyer, Brooke has always been good with babies, and he was just lucky he had Brooke at a time like this.

They drove to Larry's house and Brooke was pretty excited to see Sawyer, as they pulled over to the driveway, Brooke jumped off and hurriedly made her way to the front door, she knew it would be unlocked cause if it was locked then you're probably on a wrong town.

"Papa Sawyer!" she called.

"In the kitchen!" he heard Larry yell back.

She made her way to the kitchen with Lucas fast on her heels.

"Baby Girl!" Brooke squealed as she saw Sawyer on her high chair, applesauce all over her face.

Brooke wiped Sawyer's face with a wet nap and lifted her from her high chair, she pranced around the room carrying a giggling Sawyer.

"Smile, baby girl, smile for Aunt Brooke, come on." She cooed at Sawyer.

"Dadda!!!" Sawyer gurgled.

Lucas smiled at her.

"Mumma!" Sawyer chirped, bouncing up and down.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, Brooke broke their gaze and looked at the gurgling baby in her arms, she felt guilty, knowing that it should be Peyton who was holding Sawyer right at that moment, she carried Sawyer back to high chair and strapped her in.

Sawyer must have noticed Brooke's sudden change of expression, as Brooke set her down at the high chair, Sawyer started to babble another set of gibberish words.

Brooke smiled over at Larry, and walked over to Lucas to ask if he could take her to Naley's. The guilt she felt was overwhelming, she sent a silent apology to Peyton and looked back once more to Sawyer.

As Brooke and Lucas made their way to the front door Sawyer squealed.

"Shmayyyl! Bibee Shmayyl!"

Lucas, Brooke and Larry looked at each other and laughed.

_**Smile- What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile.**_

**A/N—Needing your reviews guys…**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW…**


	22. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Ok. I know its been a long time since I last updated. I've been having problems at home, and well I just didn't feel like writing. Anyhow, in the past week and a half, that this fic was in hiatus, no matter how twisted things are at home, my friends were able to keep my mind off things… by making me watch this Korean series. Some of you may not be familiar with Meteor Garden which showed about a couple of years ago, it's the Taiwanese and first depiction of F4. I don't know if you guys would be familiar. But anyhow, they asked me to watch Boys Over Flowers. It's the Korean version of the whole Meteor Garden of Taiwan and Hana Yori Dango of Japan, it was so fun to watch.**

**You guys might like to check it out, I mean, if you have nothing to do, its really good to watch it.**

**If you're interested message me and I'll give you the site where you can watch..:)**

**MOVING ON….**

**The next chapter might be up tonight or early morning tomorrow.**

**Thanks for keeping up with me.**

**Light8907**

**To all who read and left reviews, thank you so much guys..**

**Tanya2byour21**

**Othlvr16**

**Long live Brucas**

**Dianehermans**

**Escaping the numb**

**Brucas224**

**23laffertysgurl23**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED…**

**xoxo**


	23. Same Ground

**A/N: My computer did an exhibition last night and I cant save files. Sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter… READ… ENJOY and REVIEW…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 19- Same Ground**

_**My love it's been a long time since I cried and left you out of the blue**_

_**It's hard, leaving you that way when I never wanted too..**_

_**Self denial is a game its strange , I never would've wanted if until there was you…**_

Brooke was sitting behind the counter of the C/B shop in Tree Hill staring into the computer, for some reason the past couple of days were spent spacing out and Victoria took notice of this.

"Honey, are you sure you're up for work?"

This broke the trance Brooke was in.

"Huh? Did you say something, Mom?" she looked away from the computer and scanned to look where her mother was standing.

"You look distracted and often times passive, Brooke, what's wrong?" Victoria asked, reaching out a hand over the counter and cupping Brooke's cheek.

"Oh. Oh it's nothing, I'm probably just tired from all the inventory and uhm, it's all work related, Mom, I promise." Brooke said while shaking her head and composing herself.

Victoria looked at her pointedly.

"Really?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip and looked at her mother, she can't take it against Victoria now if Victoria acted like she knew everything about Brooke because apparently, she did. Brooke hung her head low.

"Honey, whatever is bothering you, you could tell me, or if not, maybe you can tell Haley or somebody you trust, you have to get it out, or else it's going to haunt and eat you up inside." Victoria said half threatening, half joking her daughter.

Brooke looked up at her mother's smiling face, she was never used to Victoria's sincere smiles, but now that she saw constantly saw them, her heart was always filled with joy and love for her mother, all the previous years and the resentment were all forgotten between the two, and Brooke liked that, no scratch that, she loves it.

Brooke smiled at her mother.

"Mom, you do know I trust you, right? I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it now." She whispered softly.

"That's fine, sweetheart, I understand that, just don't hesitate to come to me, when you're ready, you know I would always be here." Victoria said as she walked around the counter to give Brooke a brief but warm hug.

Brooke just nodded into her mom's shoulders.

When they pulled away, Victoria asked Brooke to spend the day off and go home, to relax and rest, Brooke protested, but Victoria put her foot down on the matter, Brooke whined and complained, but gave in when she saw the old look Victoria used to have when she disapproved of something.

As Brooke got out of the shop, Victoria scanned the phonebook for a certain phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Haley? This is Victoria."

"Oh, hi Victoria!" Haley said on the other line, surprise apparent in her voice.

"I know you may be a little surprised, but I was just calling about Brooke."

"Brooke? Why is something wrong?"

"Not that she would admit, but these past few days, she has been impassive and she zones out a lot, do you have any idea as to why this is so?" Victoria inquired.

Haley furrowed her brows bit into a fingernail, a habit she had ever since when something that worries her comes up.

"I--- I, I don't really know, I haven't talked to her in a few days, and I was assuming she had a lot of work to catch up on, since she took a few days off, I just never thought that something was up."

"That's ok. Anyway, I was hoping you could drop by the house today, I sent her home just a couple minutes ago, I asked her to spend the day at home to rest, but we both know Brooke, she's gonna be at home alright, but she's going to spend the whole day doing a lot of things and resting is not one of them." Victoria said with a deep sigh on the end.

Haley gave a slight chuckle before answering.

"You're right. Yeah, I can do that, anyway, Jamie's been complaining about not seeing his Aunt Brooke for a couple of days, so all's good, I'll come by with Jaime in a couple of minutes. Thanks for telling me, Victoria."

"No Haley. Thank you, without you and you're other friends, I don't know where my Brooke would be now." Victoria countered.

Haley felt for Victoria, she has judged and criticized them for a long time, and now that she actually voiced out her gratitude to them, Haley could only smile and nod, catching herself immediately realizing Victoria cannot see her reaction, she answered quickly.

"We try, it's always Brooke who is there for us, it's the least we can do."

"Thank you." Victoria answered, and quickly placed the receiver back into its place.

--

Brooke pulled up in the driveway without really realizing it, a lot has been going on in her mind these past few days, and it has left her troubled, confused, and distracted, as she turned off the engine, she sat still in the driver's seat and placed her head on the steering wheel.

After a few minutes, she got out of the car and dragged herself inside the house and dropped down the couch, she tried to push away the thoughts, but the memories of the other night flooded her mind.

"_**Shmayyyl! Bibee Shmayyl!"**_

_**All three of them looked at each other and laughed, all her guilt feeling washed away as Sawyer babbled, she made her way back to Sawyer and gave the baby a lingering kiss on the cheek and rubbed her thumb where there was a small lipstick mark.**_

"_**I'll see you again soon, Baby Girl." She said, and turned to leave.**_

_**She and Lucas walked to the driveway and into the car in silence, as Lucas backed up, Brooke contemplated at the emotion she felt when she held Sawyer, it was perfect, she felt immaculate every time Sawyer was in her arms, but then at the same time, she felt guilty for being there instead of her best friend.**_

"_**Penny for your thoughts?" **_

_**Brooke looked over to Lucas as she heard his voice.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking bout something."**_

"_**Now you have me curious, what's going on your beautiful mind, Ms. Davis?" Lucas cajoled.**_

"_**Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Scott." She said smirking.**_

"_**Ok then, scratch that strategy."**_

_**This earned a slight laugh from Brooke, Lucas looked at the laughing brunette, and felt a sudden but deep seated flutter in his heart.**_

_**Brooke settled as she felt Lucas staring at her.**_

"_**The road is up front you know."**_

_**Lucas blushed and gave her a shy smile when she caught him.**_

_**They fell into a relaxed silence before she started to talk.**_

"_**I feel guilty."**_

_**Lucas slightly looked at her before answering.**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**About the whole thing. Everything." Brooke said in an exasperated sigh.**_

"_**Why would you feel that?" Lucas asked now starting to worry.**_

"_**You know I love being there for you, right? And believe me I swear I will do everything for you and Sawyer, it feels right, yet it seems so wrong." She whispered.**_

_**Lucas was surprised by what she said, and pulled the car over on the side of the road, he turned to face Brooke and took her hands into his.**_

"_**Brooke, why would you feel guilty about helping me and Sawyer? I don't see anything wrong with that, we are great friends, and Sawyer loves you, and if there would be anyone that Peyton would trust with Sawyer, we both know it's you."**_

_**Brooke looked up to meet his eyes and tears just started to form.**_

"_**I know that, but it should be Peyton who gets to live through this stuff, Sawyer's first words, her first step, first walk, first day of school, and I just feel guilty for being here, when it should be her."**_

"_**Oh Brooke, you should never feel guilty for this things, I know that it should've been Peyton's part, but for some reason God has, as much as we need Peyton here, God might need her more up there, and it's not your fault that she's gone, Brooke, it never was, it never is, and it never will be." Lucas said and then pulled her into a hug, he continued to whisper words to comfort the brunette as she cried into his shoulders.**_

"_**I wish it was me." Brooke said unconsciously.**_

_**Lucas pulled away from the hug, held her at arm's length, and tilted her chin up so her eyes could meet his, he remembered that day in the hospital when Nathan explained Brooke's despondent ramble, about wishing everything upon her.**_

"_**Brooke, don't." Lucas said sternly.**_

_**Brooke closed her eyes as she felt the weight of Lucas' voice.**_

"_**Never wish for anything like that, you don't deserve it, and you never would, stop putting yourself out there Brooke, you look out for everyone always that you forget to look after yourself first. The secret of taking care of other people is taking care of yourself first, it is unfair to us that you are always at the giving end, and you refuse to accept something in return, and it is especially unfair to you Brooke, what you deserve is to be taken cared of, to be loved and to be looked after, so let me, and everyone else do our part." Lucas vindicated, never taking his eyes away from the humbled woman before him.**_

_**Brooke opened her eyes as Lucas finished his speech, he searched her eyes and saw fear in them, he pulled her back into another hug and whispered into her ear.**_

"_**I love you, Brooke, we all do. So please, just stop feeling guilty about things you are not accountable for, and start being our Brooke again, come back to being that bubbly and elated person you really are, we miss that Brooke, and besides, aren't you the one who dubbed me to be the "broody" one?" **_

_**Brooke smiled at his remark, she pulled away and sat straight in her seat, she wiped her tears and nodded.**_

_**Lucas reached for the hand in her lap and gave it a squeeze.**_

"_**I miss my Cheery."**_

_**Brooke froze for a second, she felt a sudden wave of apprehension within her, she cannot say if it was excitement she felt or something else, hearing him use that nickname again brought back memories, and tonight, when he said he missed that "Cheery", she didn't know if it meant what he meant or if it meant something else, she didn't know. As she slowly regained composure she said nothing but just squeezed his hand back.**_

_**Lucas started the engine and they spent the remaining car ride in silence, when they reached Nathan and Haley's house, they sat in the car for a few minutes, before Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to open her door.**_

"_**Thanks, Luke." She said before opening the door, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek when he suddenly turned to face her…**_

_**Their lips met and both felt a familiar tingling sensation within them, both wanted to pull back but a seemingly powerful magnetic force kept them from pulling away, after a few seconds, Brooke gathered all the strength she had and pulled away, as their eyes met, she let out a small gasp.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Luke, I was just going to give you a kiss goodnight on the cheek and---"**_

"_**It's ok, Brooke, it's an honest mistake." Lucas assured her.**_

"_**Ok, Good. I'm sorry, again." She whispered, and then opened the door and got out as quickly as possible.**_

Brooke's thoughts were disrupted as she heard the rampant knocking on the door, she shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'm coming!!! Don't break my door down!" she yelled.

"Jesus! Who could this be, I swear if that continued any more further, I would have knuckle marks on my door! She thought to herself.

When she opened her door, she was ambushed by a pair of arms that went around her, pulling her into a tight hug, she also felt a pair of arms on her waist and it was getting tighter by the second.

"Oh Thank God, you're alive!" the person hugging her breathed out exasperatedly.

"Whoa whoa, Hales!, hold on, what are you talking about, and what was that about, were you about to knock my door down?" Brooke asked stunned at the reaction.

Haley pulled away from Brooke and gave her a menacing glare.

"I think your doorbell already sunk into its frame, we have been pushing it for the past half hour, when you didn't answer we knocked on the door, still no answer, I got worried, so I banged on your door, and Jamie here helped me out, you still weren't answering, so we continued banging after I called Nathan. What the hell—." A very worried and hormonal Haley screamed, but quickly shut her mouth and looked down to her son.

"Jamie, go into the living room, you don't need to hear what mama has to say." She said, Jaime nodded and trudged into the living room and flopping down on the couch, waiting for her mom and aunt to follow.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Haley whispered furiously.

Brooke looked down sheepishly. She was embarrassed. She actually had no idea how to explain to Haley.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, or am I going to have to force it out of you, cause my hormones are totally in the mood to thrash right now." A very pregnant and agitated Haley threatened.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Hales." Brooke lied softly.

"Whoa, ho, ho--- you don't give me that, you might have tried that little lying stint on me when you were attacked on the store, but I know better now, come on Davis, you better tell me what's wrong with you." Haley countered, wagging a shaking finger in front of Brooke.

Brooke sighed, she knew Haley would be adamant about the whole thing, she had no way out, so she decided to tell Haley everything.

After the story, Haley's jaw was hanging down with a totally stunned look on her face, she didn't know how to react, would she be mad at Brooke for being guilty about things she shouldn't be guilty about, should she be worried, or should she be a little excited about the kiss they shared, she knew it was too soon, but then she thought maybe the kiss was Peyton's doing to lessen the "assignment" she left Haley.

"Brooke, I---I, I don't---" she stuttered not really trusting herself with words at the moment.

"I know, Hales, I'm a slut!" Brooke cried flinging her hands in the air and then covering her face.

"No!, no! God, Brooke no! That's not what I was about to say, No! why would you think that, Honey, you're not a slut, it's just that I, I--- you know its wrong to feel guilty about things you have no control over right, I mean, Nate told us about the whole thing back that day in the hospital, but I never thought you would weigh down yourself this much, Brooke, it's not your fault these things happen, come on, we both know that, plus, you are an amazing friend, how can you--- UNTHINK those stuff, this instant!" Haley rambled getting a hold of Brooke's hands and lecturing her about the whole situation.

"You know, you sounded just like Lucas, right?" Brooke tried to joke.

"Ha ha, you're funny. But don't try to change the topic." Haley said sarcastically, giving a mock laugh and raising her eyebrows.

Brooke groaned.

Just then, the doorbell rang, Jaime got up the couch and ran to the door.

"Dad!" Jaime exclaimed as he saw his father the moment he opened the door, Nathan ruffled his hair and asked him where his mom and aunt was.

"They're in the kitchen, Mom was really mad, but she's ok now, she has Aunt Brooke in another bone crushing hug, so you better hurry up and rescue Aunt Brooke in there." Jaime said while looking up at his father.

Nathan chuckled at his son's choice of words and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey." Nathan said as he saw both women in the kitchen.

He gave Haley a kiss, and then turned to Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"What did you do now, Davis?" he asked jokingly as he held her a little bit longer.

"Nothing you need to worry about, "DAD"! Brooke joshed back, while snuggling her nose in his chest.

Haley smiled at the two, over the years, Nate and Brooke's friendship really got closer, they knew each other way longer than Haley and Lucas and somehow it comforts Haley to see her husband and one of her best friends get along really well.

As Brooke and Nathan pulled away, Nathan looked at her with a worried face.

"Brooke, you know we are here for you, right? Why do you feel the need to do and handle things alone, when you have us, huh?" Nathan asked her, looking at her showing he wanted answers.

"Nate, it's just----" Brooke struggled to find the right words to say, but can't.

"It's just what?" Nathan cut her off.

"You need to start thinking of yourself, Brooke. It's not hard, you know, what's hard is trying to look out for everyone, and I have no idea how you can do that to a lot of people but yourself. It really bugs me." Nathan said crouching a little to level his eyes with Brooke, getting carried away in his speech he didn't notice his wife snorting trying hard not to laugh at her husband who seemed to have grown really sentimental.

Brooke looked over to Haley and caught on, she too started to try to hide her laughter.

Nathan stood straight and cleared his throat, he tried to think back on the things he said trying to remember, what he could have said that triggered laughter from the two.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed, he was in the middle of a perfectly thought about speech and they interrupt him with snorts.

"Aww, Nate, you totally sounded like a girl in that speech, but thank you, I didn't know you were that sensitive about other people's feelings." Brooke said with a sweet and babying voice while touching Nathan's arm.

Haley know burst into laughter, which left Nathan to turn deep red from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Fine! Be like that, here I was trying to comfort you and you tease and make fun of me, go ahead laugh, see if I care." Nathan scoffed, crossing his arms in his chest and showing a very hurt look.

"Aww, babe, we were just kidding, come on, I'm totally proud of you for the way you care. I taught you well." Haley said hugging her husband and giving Brooke a playful smile, Brooke just chuckled.

"Did I really sound like a girl?" Nathan asked as he pulled away from the hug and looked at his wife.

"No, no Baby, you didn't you sounded like a true gentleman."

Nathan sighed a deep breath, and both the women burst out laughing again.

"Women." Nathan mumbled under his breath.

_**That's why I don't understand, is why I'm feeling so bad now**_

_**When I know it was my idea**_

_**I could have just denied all the truth and lied**_

_**But why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground?**_

Lucas has been staring out the window for the past half hour, and was thinking about that night when he and Brooke shared the kiss.

_**Their lips met and both felt a familiar tingling sensation within them, both wanted to pull back but a seemingly powerful magnetic force kept them from pulling away. After a few seconds, Brooke gathered all the strength she had and pulled away, as their eyes met, she let out a small gasp.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Luke, I was just going to give you a kiss goodnight on the cheek and---"**_

"_**It's ok, Brooke, it's an honest mistake." Lucas assured her.**_

"_**Ok, Good. I'm sorry, again." She whispered, and then opened the door and got out as quickly as possible.**_

_**--**_

_**He watched her retreating figure from the car window and sighed heavily.**_

"_**I'm not." He whispered.**_

Lucas can't help but feel guilty about the kiss, he felt guilty for not being sorry about the kiss, he felt guilty knowing that both he and Brooke are still trying to accept the fact that Peyton was gone, and he felt guilty for loving every second of that kiss.

He snapped back to reality when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Man, what's up with you, I've been calling you a couple of times, are you busy?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no no, I was just--- I was just, yeah, I was busy, but it's all done now, what's up?" he answered, he knew he was lying through his teeth, but it was better than having Nathan interrogate him.

"You ok? You're not lying to me, are you?" Nathan asked.

Lucas was surprised at his little brother's choice of words.

"Dude, you know you totally sounded like a girl with that question, right?" he answered, trying to stifle a laugh, but failed.

Nathan heard his brother's laugh and thought back to what happened earlier that day.

"Damn, I have to stop hearing that!" he yelled on the phone.

Lucas was taken aback by his outburst.

"Dude, calm down." Lucas said.

"Haley's rubbing off on me, I have to stop watching those soap operas and talk shows she drags me into watching." Nathan mumbled on the other line, but Lucas heard it.

He gave a hearty chuckle.

"Dude that's not even funny, anyway, were over at Brooke's, Haley's cooking dinner, think you could come?" Nathan said regaining his voice back.

Lucas thought about it for a second, he wasn't sure how he and Brooke would react around each other after what happened, but for some reason, he really missed Brooke, so he just had to take that chance.

"Uh yeah, I'll just put Sawyer to bed, and ask Larry to watch over her than I'll be on my way over." Lucas finally decided.

"Ok. We'll see you then." Nathan said before hanging up.

"Who was that, Nate?" Brooke asked as she approached Nathan.

"Oh, that was Lucas, I asked him to come over." Nathan said and shrugged, he then walked back to the kitchen, where Haley was calling him.

Brooke stood there dumbfounded, she wasn't expecting that, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Lucas yet, but the damage has been done, she'll just have to see how things would go.

_**Because I have learned that love is a  
word gets thrown a little bit too much.  
the best excuse to fill the infinite abyss  
I have never have to if all else fail**_

If all else fail, would you be there to love me?  
If all else fail, would you be brave to see right  
through me?...

**A/N: Whoa! That was a long one. Well I hope that makes up for the last few days I wasn't able to write.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think…**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	24. It's You

**A/N: Thank you to all who generously left a review on the last chapter. To those who sent messages about Boys Over Flowers, I really do hope you enjoy watching the series as much as I did.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH…**

**Chapter 20- It's You**

_**No more playin' around,no more waiting around  
for that special word to come  
No more weary,no frown,no more tears coming down  
coz' I know what I want and I want what I know**_

Lucas pulled up at Brooke's house, an hour after he received the call, he didn't know how to act around Brooke especially after what happened, but then he thought back and remembered he told her it was ok, it was an honest mistake. With that reason playing repeatedly on his mind, he decided to act normal, as if nothing happened, he would ignore the spark he felt that night for the sake of both their sanity.

He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, a few seconds or so, a frowning Nathan opened the door.

"Hey." Nathan said opening the door wider to let Lucas pass, the frown not leaving his face.

"Wow bro, I feel so welcomed." Lucas teased, clapping Nathan on the back and walking into the house.

"They're in the kitchen, I'm not coming back in there, those women will drive me crazy!" Nathan uttered while shaking his head.

"What are you talking about man?" Lucas asked though amused at his brother, he was curious at the same time, he dropped his jacket on the arm of the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hales!?" he called.

"Kitchen!" he heard her answer back.

As he walked through the kitchen, he saw Haley on the counter preparing the salad, and Brooke bending over the oven, checking on what seems to be the roast.

"Hmm, roast. I love roast." He said, walking over to Haley and giving her a kiss and hug.

"Hey buddy." He said, as Haley dropped the tongs and turned to hug her best friend.

"Hey." Haley answered wrapping her arms around Lucas and patting him briefly on the back.

"Brooke insisted on making the roast, I never knew this woman could cook, but you should taste the appetizer she prepared, man, if I hadn't known better, I would think she is your mom's long lost daughter or something. That woman could seriously cook! Well… now, atleast." Haley said giving Lucas a 'can-you-believe-that' look.

"Hello? I'm right here??" Brooke said in an annoyed voice, with her hands above her head, her fingers pointing at her self.

Lucas and Haley just laughed.

"Well, Ms. Davis I'll be honored to sample your skills in cuisine." Lucas cajoled, bending forward and doing a polite bow towards Brooke.

Brooke was relieved that there was no tension between her and Lucas, she looked at him and saw no awkwardness or indifference, she thanked the Gods up there for this being so, because she was so not ready for another drama.

Seeing Lucas bow down in jest towards her, she grabbed the nearest object she could find which was the oven mitts, and hit Lucas on the head.

"Ow! What was that for??" Lucas cried as he stood up straight and started rubbing his head where she had hit him.

Brooke just stuck her tongue out and gave him a funny face.

Haley and Lucas laughed at this.

"Oh go on, Tutormom, take his side, laugh at me, so much for friendship." Brooke scoffed, crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

This just earned another hearty laugh from Lucas and Haley, Brooke just continued to glare at them. An idea crossed her mind and she hurriedly went to the living room where Nathan was, when she saw the sulking Nathan on the couch, she pulled him to his feet startling him, and dragged him to the kitchen where Haley and Lucas were now calming down from their laughter.

"Nathan! They've been making fun of me, because I made roast!!" Brooke cried, pointing her fingers at both Haley and Lucas who now had smirks on their faces.

"Oh so now you come to me, when a while ago, I sounded like a girl to you." Nathan scoffed, looking at her with a smug face.

"That was ages ago, you have to be on my side now, they're ganging up on me! You're supposed to be on my side! Your my best friend!" Brooke wailed acting immature.

Haley and Lucas were now in hysterics as they witness Brooke acting very childishly about the whole thing. Nathan just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Fine! You know what, I'm leaving! I can't believe you would just let them make fun of me, Scott!" Brooke cried as she grabbed her purse from the counter and started towards the door.

The laughter died down almost abruptly as they heard her tone of voice, looking at Brooke and seeing her serious demeanor, they all started feeling guilty, as she walked past Haley and Lucas, she stomped her feet harder on the floor.

They all stood dumbfounded as Brooke retreated to the door, Lucas being the first to recover, ran towards the door, where Brooke was struggling to open it, he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Brooke, were sorry, come on, you're not seriously leaving, right?" Lucas asked, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Hmph!" was all Brooke said, turning away from Lucas.

"Come on, Brooke, we were joking around, where's your sense of fun?." Lucas teased tilting Brooke's chin up to face him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I left it somewhere, let me call my assistant and ask her to find it for me, would that satisfy you?" Brooke answered sarcastically.

Lucas was taken aback at her reaction, he had always known Brooke to be the adventurous and most humorous person in their clique and hearing her now it was just surprising, at the choice of her words, he frowned.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that, I apologize, I just didn't imagine you reacting like this, don't leave, this is your house, I'll leave." Lucas said quietly and dropped his grip on her, he walked back to the couch where his jacket was, and headed to the door.

"Can you just tell Haley and Nathan, I went ahead?" he asked.

Brooke stood there, trying to hold in her laughter, she succeeded, 'oh I'm gonna be a great actress, watch out Angelina Jolie, I'm totally taking over!' she thought in her mind.

Lucas hung his head low as he turned the knob and opened the door. He was waiting for Brooke to stop him and call him back, but when he turned around she wasn't there anymore. HeHe sighed in defeat and headed to the driveway, as he opened his car door, his phone vibrated in his pocket, getting it out, he read out his text message.

"Dinner's ready, Broody, did I totally kick ass in acting or what? With the look in your face right now, I'd say, I totally did. –Brooke"

Lucas' eyes widened in disbelief, he looked at the window and saw Brooke and Nathan grinning, he ran back into the house and saw Brooke run away from the window.

He opened the front door and hastily run towards the kitchen, Haley was standing there grinning as well, he couldn't believe them.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

Haley and Nathan just shrugged.

Lucas went back to the living room and asked Jaime who was in the couch.

"Hey buddy, do you know where Aunt Brooke is?" Lucas asked him his voice rushed.

Jaime looked up at him and smiled.

"I do, Uncle Luke, but I'm not telling where, you see, I get to have a second serving of dessert for keeping a secret." Jaime said.

Lucas shook his head in disbelief, even his own nephew!

"Brooke! Come out here, you know I'm going to find you no matter what." Lucas yelled throughout the house.

He went to open the bedrooms and the bathroom, and checked the balcony, he made his way up the stairs and looked for her everywhere, but he didn't find her. When he grew tired of looking for her, he went to the kitchen where Nathan and Haley were setting up for dinner.

"Caught her man?" Nathan asked grinning widely.

"I'm not done with you two, I can't believe you two!" Lucas said, sitting in one of the bar chairs and drinking the water Haley just got out of the fridge.

"Haha. No Luke, it's actually, we can't believe you, you actually fell for that?" Haley said.

Lucas just glared at them.

"Dinner's ready!" Nathan yelled.

Jaime bounced into the table after washing his hands, Nathan took a seat and Haley followed suit. Lucas sat there looking at the three of them, wondering still where Brooke was, after a few seconds, an innocent looking Brooke walked out of Sam's bedroom and gave everybody a wide smile.

"Hello family, is it time to eat?" she asked, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Hey Luke, aren't you joining us? It would be an honor to have you taste my skills in cuisine." Brooke jested, gesturing the variety of food on the table.

Lucas got up and slowly made his way to Brooke. Brooke saw this and quickly stood up.

"Luke. Hehehe." Brooke nervously laughed, she knew Lucas would not give up until he gets his come back, she slowly inched backwards as Lucas inched forward.

"Brooke…" Lucas mimicked her, inching his way towards her slowly.

"Luke." Brooke tried to find a space where she could run, as she reached the other end of the table, she ran. Lucas ran after her, and caught her just as she was about to run up the stairs. Lucas tickled her mercilessly and Brooke was squirming as Lucas wrapped her in a one arm hug while his other hand tickled her relentlessly.

"Lucas, Stop!" Brooke squealed trying to get out of Lucas' grip.

"No, not unless you apologize." Lucas answered.

"You wish, you made fun of me." Brooke countered back, trying hard to get out but can't and she was totally growing exhausted from Lucas' tickling, she was in hysterics with laughing, but Lucas seemed not close to stopping.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry! Now stop!" Brooke cried, still laughing and Lucas still tickling.

"Say, Lucas, I'm really sorry, I fooled you, I won't do it again." Lucas said minimizing the strength of his tickling.

Brooke was out of breath from all the laughing, she can't take any more tickling so decided to follow.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry I fooled you, I won't do it again." Brooke said in between giggles.

Lucas loosened his grip on her and let her go, she stood up and ran to the bathroom, Lucas gave a heart chuckle.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and gave each other suggestive looks. Jaime on the other hand, cannot wait for dessert, and they haven't started eating yet.

After a few minutes, Brooke came out of the bathroom looking refreshed. She hit Lucas on the arm. Lucas scowled and rubbed his arm.

"I almost wet my pants!" Brooke said.

Haley, Nathan, Jaime and Lucas laughed at this, not hearing the front door open and shut.

"Aren't you too old to be wetting your pants, honey?" Victoria asked, putting her bag down and walking over to Brooke.

This just made the others roar in laughter.

"What did I miss?" Victoria asked, looking around at everybody.

"Aunt Brooke played a prank on Uncle Lucas and he tickled her endlessly until she apologized." Jaime answered, he was getting antsy for dessert and his Godparents were still not on the table, hence not allowing them to eat dinner.

Victoria looked at Lucas and Brooke and just shook her head chuckling.

"Now, can we possibly eat dinner without interruptions?" Jaime asked innocently.

The adults looked at him in surprise and burst into laughter.

"Oh great, it's going to be early morning when I get to eat that dessert." Jaime mumbled, sinking into his seat.

When the adults settled down, they all sat at the table and ate dinner, Brooke's roast really did taste good, Nathan helped himself a couple of times, and even Jaime seemed to forget all about dessert, the women were talking about the recipe, when Sam walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." She said as she surveyed the whole room.

"Sam, have you eaten dinner yet, come on, I'll fix you a plate." Brooke said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"No, no, I'm fine, Mia and I grabbed a bite before I went home." Sam explained, walking towards Victoria giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"You and Mia, huh?" Brooke clarified, wondering how close Sam and Mia got these past week.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, we just started hanging out more since Pey---" Sam stopped and panicked a little bit looking at Lucas' way.

"It's ok Sam." Lucas said understanding the uneasiness of the girl.

"Well, yeah we started hanging out more after that, and uhm she's asking me to help her out in the studio." Sam answered looking at Brooke.

"Oh Sam, that's nice." Brooke answered getting up and hugging her.

Haley and Nathan smiled, and Victoria wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Sam gave a small smile of gratitude to the people on the table.

The rest of the dinner were spent with small talks here and there, and Brooke totally enjoyed the evening, the worries and doubts that plagued her mind were now forgotten.

After dinner, Nathan and Haley decided to head home for it's almost Jaime's bed time, Victoria headed up after her long day at work, which left Sam, Brooke and Lucas in the kitchen.

"I better head to bed, I still have class tomorrow." Sam then said, getting down from the bar stool and heading to her room after giving Lucas a quick nod, and Brooke a hug.

Lucas and Brooke watched Sam until the girl closed her door.

"She really loves you Brooke." Lucas said, still not taking his eyes away from the bedroom door, where Sam disappeared to.

Brooke smiled at this.

"Yeah, just like I love her." She answered.

They fell silent, neither one knowing what to say next.

"Brooke-""Luke—" they said in unison.

They both chuckled at this and Brooke asked Lucas to go ahead.

Lucas protested but Brooke urged him more.

"About what happened the other night—" Lucas started, but Brooke quickly cut him off, she grew nervous when she heard what he had to say.

"Luke, it was an honest mistake, right?" Brooke quickly said.

Lucas sighed in defeat, he knew it was an honest mistake but he wanted to talk about, he wanted to ask her if she felt what he felt that night, but decided against it and just nod.

"Yeah, yeah it was, I just didn't want anything to be awkward between us." Lucas said trying to meet Brooke's eyes.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Brooke said with a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

They both looked up and their eyes met, they both felt something strangely familiar but they quickly shrugged it off, trying to take it off their minds.

Something inside the both of them, seemed to have awakened, neither knowing what it was but the feeling and sensation was overpowering. It seemed to pull them closer and before they even realized it, their lips met, it was soft, gentle but full of passion and heat.

This time, neither wanted to pull away, the attraction within them that pulled them for the kiss was strong, but something more powerful than that was surfacing, something neither can explain, something no one would be able to explain, something buried and supposedly faded a long time ago, but then now, right this moment, it was all that there is.

LOVE.

Their love.

"Love?" Brooke thought, she opened her eyes quickly and pulled away from the kiss, she heard Lucas groan in protest, she slowly lifted a hand to her lips and touched it with her fingers contemplating what just happened.

Lucas looked at her, he himself caught up in the moment. He was confused but elated at the same time, he cannot explain. He searched for Brooke's expression but was crest fallen when he saw the brunette's face contort into extreme confusion and guilt.

"Brooke, I---" he tried, reaching out a hand to touch her.

Brooke backed away and looked at him.

"Luke, I don't think that was an honest mistake anymore." She said softly.

Lucas walked over to Brooke hoping that she wouldn't walk away, he reached out again and thanked God when she didn't pull away. He took her hands in his and waited for her to look up at him.

"Luke, I'm sorry.---" she whispered.

"I'm not." Lucas answered cutting her off, and surprising her immensely.

Her head shot up looking at Lucas, searching his face for something like a smirk or a sneer, trying to see if it was a joke.

"Wha- you- don't." Brooke finally said, with lack for better words. She gently pulled her hands away from Luke's and stepped back.

"Don't say that, Luke."

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because!" she cried getting frustrated.

"Because what?!" Lucas answered getting frustrated as well.

"Just because, we- we're not supposed to that Lucas, God, what would Peyton think.?" Brooke said in a panicked voice pacing the floor.

Lucas expression softened when he heard this, he walked slowly towards Brooke and placed a hand on each shoulder gently guiding her to stop and face him, she had her head down so he crouched a little to level with her.

Brooke shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it Lucas. Please, just go home." She pleaded.

Lucas wanted to shake her and tell her he felt something in there, and he knows she felt something too, but then at the back of his mind, probably it's too soon, and both of them were still in the phase where everything was still hard to accept. Lucas knew better than to push Brooke into talking about it, he dropped his hands into his sides and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Lucas. I'm not mad." She answered.

Both froze after she said it, Brooke realized what she just said and thought back to the night of Nathan and Haley's wedding, those were the exact words Brooke told Lucas when he asked her not to be mad. On the other hand, Lucas looked at Brooke and knew that she was thinking back on that same time, he asked her not to be mad, and what she just said, were the exact same things she said years ago.

Lucas didn't know what to say or do, he stood there just looking at Brooke. He saw a hurt expression in her face, and all he wanted was to pull her into an embrace, but he didn't want to complicate things by doing that, with one last look at Brooke, he made his way to the door, got out and walked not stopping until he reached his car.

The moment he got in the car, he allowed himself to break down, he punched the steering wheel with all his might to let his anger vent out, he was angry at himself for leaving Brooke in there knowing that she was hurt and confused. He saw the hurt expression of Brooke just before he got out of the house and it killed him inside, he felt as if there are a thousand daggers piercing through it. He felt as if his heart was being crushed, the feeling was overwhelming, he wanted to go back in there and hold her, tell her things would be ok, but that was one thing he wasn't sure about anymore.

'Are things going to be ok?' he thought.

Who knows?

He drove into the night strong emotions surging through him. He contemplated on what he truly felt. He had no answers, he didn't know where to find them, he found himself in the cemetery, he parked the car, got out and reluctantly made his way to Peyton's gravestone. He sat down and allowed the wind to dry up his tears, he didn't know what to tell his late wife. Minutes passed and he found himself pouring his heart out.

"I'm sorry, Peyt. I don't know how it happened, it just did, I'm sorry for not feeling sorry about it, I'm sorry if it felt right for me. I hurt her, Peyt, and it's killing me inside. I know it's unfair to you that I'm doing this, but I don't know what to feel anymore, there is something there Peyt, I don't know if it ever left, I love you Peyt I do, but I can't explain what I'm feeling now, help me, Peyt. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want to be that guy. I don't want her to hurt because of me, I don't want her to think that I feel this way just because you are gone. Peyt, I'm in love her, I don't think I ever stopped, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry, Peyt. I didn't mean for this to happen. Peyton, I'm sorry… " He cried grabbing a handful of soil into his hands as he felt his body shaking with anger towards himself.

Lucas sat there crying his heart out, talking to his wife not knowing what to do, it was then when a strong but gentle wind breezed, Lucas felt as if he was in a warm hug, he felt his body enveloped into an embrace, and he swore he heard someone say;

"It's ok, Luke…It's ok…"

The wind left as quickly as it came, and Lucas found himself following the rustle of the dried leaves that moved in the wake of the wind.

"It's ok… It's ok…"

He seemed to hear it over and over again. But something was more bigger than that.

He is in love with her.

It's her.

He said it himself. But he can't believe it.

_**No more hearing a sound,**_

_**Nor the rain coming down, no more I can see the sun**_

_**No more hurting for fun, coz the moment has come**_

_**When I know what I want and I want what I know**_

_**It's you…**_

**A/N: Whoa! I wrote this chap for 3 hours and I hope it turns out to be a good one. Some old loves resurfaced and I found myself inspired… LOL.**

**I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think. **

**PLEASE DO REVIEW… I"D APPRECIATE IT GREATLY.**


	25. First Cut is the Deepest

**A/N: To all who reviewed my latest chapter. Thank you guys… Ok so this is the next chapter, do you love me or what??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 21- First Cut is the Deepest**

_**I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and she's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again**_

Brooke didn't know what to do after the incident that happened between her and Lucas, and as much as she wanted to make things right, it felt wrong in her heart. She has thought about what she really felt, and what it would do to the people around her.

She had a lot of people to take into consideration, there was Julian, he has always been a supportive boyfriend and she couldn't ask for more, but she knew that she can never give Julian the love he deserved. Then there is her mom, over the last 2 years, she knows that her mom would support her in every decision that she would make, but she also know that Julian had personally come to Victoria to profess his love for her daughter.

There was Larry and Sawyer, she loved them both as her own family, Larry had always been that father figure she had, and even if Peyton talked to him about what happened that fateful night, she can't help but ponder over the effect of this on him. Sawyer was still a baby, and probably she wouldn't be able to understand now, but one of these days, she's going to ask about a lot of things, and why she didn't have her real mom, and Brooke wouldn't know how to answer that, all she would be able to say is that Peyton loved her daughter so much.

She was confused and heartbroken, 'why do I have to love Lucas this much.' She thought.

It has been 2 months after that incident in her house, and Brooke took the easy way out, she flew to New York, she had to argue with her mom about it, but Victoria gave in when she saw her daughter in distress.

"_Mom, I'm flying to the New York office." She said as she walked down for breakfast the morning after she and Lucas kissed._

_Victoria put down the newspaper she was reading on the table and looked at her daughter with a questioning look._

"_Is there a problem I don't know sweetheart? Did I miss something?" Victoria asked wondering._

"_No mom, I just decided I'll visit the main office, it's been so long since I've been there, and I just wanted to check up on what's been going on up there." Brooke said nonchalantly._

"_I can do that, Sweetheart, I know how you hate leaving Tree Hill, so don't worry, I'll do it." Victoria said taking a sip from her coffee._

"_No!" Brooke suddenly protested._

_Victoria was growing worried now, but she decided not to show it, she raised an eyebrow toward her daughter._

"_Brooke, is something wrong?" _

"_No, No, nothing like that, I just want to be the one to head up there, it's nothing to worry about, its been months since I've been there, and I miss it."_

_Victoria sensed there was something odd about her daughter after that last statement, but she knew better than argue, so she gave in._

"_Ok then, when are you planning to leave?"_

"_Today."_

_Victoria snapped her head up when she heard that._

"_What? I'm sorry, did you just say today?"_

"_Yes mom. I want to fly over today. Please don't ask, I don't want to go over this again."_

"_Ok. I'll have the jet ready, call Millicent if she wants to come with you."_

"_No, that's fine, I'll go alone."_

That was the last conversation she had with her mom before she took off to New York.

Now 2 months after, she was in her office at Clothes Over Bros New York hunching over her desk for the latest sketches she was working on, when her phone rang. She already knew who it was, at this time, everyday, Haley made it a point to call.

"Yes, Tutormom?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you have been calling me at exactly the same time, for the last 2 months?" Brooke snapped.

"Whoa! Well excuse me for actually trying to check up on you Miss Davis, I didn't know I was a bother." Haley said on the other line.

Brooke suddenly regretted snapping on her friend, she knew that Haley calls her everyday to know if she was fine and she was acting very bitchy.

"I'm sorry, Hales, I've been bitchy since this morning, I don't even know why, I'm really sorry, thanks for calling, anyway, what's up?"

"That's ok, Tigger, I understand. Well nothing much, I was just wondering when you were coming back? You've been there for 2 months and everybody back here is missing you so so much." Haley said in a desperate tone.

Brooke heaved a heavy sigh, she leant back towards her chair and closed her eyes.

"I don't know Hales, they still need me here, and well, I know if I come back, it's going to be a long time before I'd be back here, so I'm just trying to balance out everything as much as I can. I don't want them to think that I'm neglecting them here, especially when I spend all my time back in Tree Hill where the only connection I have from the company is a small boutique."

"What happened that night after we left, Brooke?" Haley asked in a defeated sigh.

Brooke suddenly sat up straight in her seat and tried to find the right things to say.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Brooke, I know you better than that, if there was something major back in New York you had to attend to, you wouldn't stay for long. And besides, I talked to Victoria, and she said that everything was ok with the company, so don't tell me otherwise."

Brooke sighed, 'why did my mom have to be close with my friends now?' she thought to herself.

"Hales- nothing hap---"

"Save it, Brooke, I'm 8 months pregnant, immensely hormonal and emotional, you do not want to lie to me." Haley said cutting her off, her tone was filled with authority and contempt.

Brooke knew if she lied, she would just feel bad about it, and Haley would be upset.

"It's nothing, Hales." As she heard the 'hmph' at Haley's end, she sighed.

"Ok. I'm being incredibly stupid about the whole thing, Lucas and I kissed that night, and Haley, it was wrong but it felt so right. There, are you happy?" Brooke scoffed, and then sighed, she didn't have time to argue with Haley.

"Aww Tigger, why would it be wrong?"

"Hales, he is married to my bestfriend!"

"Was. Brooke, was."

Brooke felt a little irritated when she heard this.

"That doesn't give me the right to go kissing her husband just because she is dead!" she said her voice raising.

"Brooke! Peyton would want this for you, I know what she told you in the hospital! I was there, I know eavesdropping is low, but I can't help it, I was about to enter the room to tell Peyton she has to get ready, but when I heard you and her talking I can't stop listening. I know what she told you Brooke, and I know what happened at the night of the rehearsal dinner." Haley answered back her voice equally raised.

"She told me to help Lucas, Haley, she didn't tell me to go be with her husband after she dies!" Brooke said clearly frustrated.

"No, she didn't; but she told you to help Lucas, but are you Brooke? Cause as far as I'm concerned, Lucas is here needing your help, and you re up in New York, feeling guilty for something you shouldn't be!" Haley screamed.

Brooke knew Haley was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

When Brooke didn't answer Haley continued her rant.

"Peyton is gone, Brooke, and it is painful to think about it, but if you wouldn't start to accept it now, when would be the right time? When it's all too late? And I know you love Lucas so much Brooke, so what is hindering you from expressing that?" Haley asked her tone soft and gentle.

"Julian…" Brooke said whispering.

"Julian is a great guy Brooke, but can you give him the love he deserves? and if you are meant to be together, then fine. But please just come back, we have done everything to help Lucas out, but we know for a fact that it is only you who can get through to him. So please, if not for Lucas, then do this for Sawyer, and Peyton." Haley said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke had tears in her eyes after she heard the phone clicked. 'How could I have been so selfish?' she asked herself burying her face in her hands and crying.

--

'2 months.' Lucas thought. 'It's all my fault. Damn, could I have been more selfish?'

After that night in Brooke's house, Lucas wasn't able to see Brooke again, and it has been two months, he tried calling her, but she won't answer, he asked Millie where she was and Millie told him she was back in New York, he asked when she would be back but Millie can't give him a definite answer, he grew distant from the people around him, he talked when being talked to, but he barely made conversations with anyone.

He was sitting at his late wife's bed, his daughter was with Karen for the day, he knew Larry was out in the coast until the end of the week, and he was left at home to fend for himself, he looked around the room, and studied everything his eyes laid on, when he saw the tape on top of the desk, he stood up and got it, it has been 2 months since he had found the tape with his name on it, and he didn't really know when the right time was to watch it, so he went down to the living room and popped the tape into the player.

His wife's face was on the screen, he missed his wife, and seeing her on TV just brought back the good memories they had together, he snapped back from his reverie when he heard her start talking.

"_Hi Luke, so I'm guessing you found the tape huh? And that would mean that I am no longer there with you guys." _she gave a light chuckle and sighed.

"_I know we both had a lot of arguments over that box, but I guess my efforts didn't go to waste. Anyway, I don't want to beat around the bush any longer, I have kept this far too long, and I know its selfish and cold hearted, but I can't think of any other way to say this."_ Peyton now had tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas leaned closer to the TV as he saw his wife's eyes. He wanted to reach out and wipe the forming tears in her eyes, and the message of his wife, was getting to him, the sensation his heart gave out was anxiety and impatience. 'This is it' he thought to himself.

Peyton gave a deep sigh.

"_You know that I love you, Lucas, and I always will, you have shown me love that I can only imagine. But we both know that you're heart belongs to someone else… I know Lucas, I have always known. And I feel guilty for being that barrier that stopped that love. I was selfish and untrue to myself and to you, and yes I do feel guilty about it, but now that I am carrying our daughter into this world, I know that my efforts didn't go to waste, I am going to say sorry that it had to be like this, I could've told you the truth but I was a coward, I knew that if I did, I would lose the only part of you that was ever mine, I know I don't have your whole heart Lucas, and I have accepted that, but if I had told you this when I was still alive, I know that it would've felt like a thousand deaths. I am not proud of what I did, and I would understand if you would hate me, but the truth is long overdue. Please just remember that I did this, because I love you so much and we have a daughter as a living testimony for that love."_

Lucas felt his heart clench in his chest.

"_I was conflicted and confused, I had gone to see Jake in Savannah, when I told everyone I was going to meet Pete in Chicago, it was a wonderful weekend, and I proposed to him, I couldn't imagine my life without him or Jenny, but something happened the last night that I was there, Jake confronted me about it the next morning, he said I should come back to Tree Hill and re assess my feelings, I begged him to listen to me, and tell me what changed his mind, and he told me that I have said your name a couple of times, in my dream, and he didn't want to be that barrier that would go in between me and you. I went back to Tree Hill just in time for Haley and Nathan's wedding rehearsal. Brooke was staying at my place at that time, that night--- that night I broke my best friends heart."_

Lucas was now at the edge of his seat. He didn't understand what Peyton was saying but he felt his heart grow cold when he heard her last few words. He paused the video for a while and buried his head in his hands. He tried to remember the events at that time.

'Haley and Nathan's wedding rehearsal, Brooke and I were still dating…' he thought to himself, as he grew more anxious and confused, he played the video and prepared himself for the worst.

"_I broke Brooke's heart. I knew she was insecure and yet I still did it, I know I'm selfish and I wasn't thinking, she was insanely in love with you, Lucas… And I deliberately broke her heart…"_

Lucas was getting frustrated by the minute, he wanted to yell and ask his wife's image what the hell she did, but some part of him could never do that to his late wife. He had deep and dark emotions resurfacing as he waited for the next words.

"_I told her I still had feelings for you…"_

And there it was.

Lucas felt his heart drop. As the words pour out of his wife's image in the video, he felt numb. His mind was racing but it had no particular thought, his heart felt cold and his body cannot feel anything.

He remembered those times, he was head over heels in love with Brooke, with Keith's death, he never meant to push her away, but he did, he knew that if she was there, he would feel safe and secured, but he didn't want that, he didn't want to feel ok after his Uncle's death, and he thought Brooke didn't understand that, he never really understood why Brooke broke up with him, but now he did.

He can see Peyton's lips were still moving but he can't hear anything, his mind was now clouded by anger, he wanted to get mad at his late wife for keeping this from him, he wanted to get mad at Brooke for not telling him about this, but all the anger he felt, he directed at himself, how could he be insensitive and stupid. He loved his wife so much, but Brooke, it has always been Brooke, and now that he knew this, he can only imagine the pain Brooke felt at that time, and he wasn't there to save her.

He found himself on the floor, crying his heart out, he wanted to scream his anger out, but nothing came out, he can't be mad at his wife, Peyton loved him so much, and Brooke, he cant help but hate himself for being an insensitive jerk to her. He knew she loved him with all her heart, and she would give up everything for him, and he was stupid enough to just let her go.

The screen now showed silver static, signaling the video has ended. Actually, the video ended hours ago, but Lucas didn't have the strength to get up, he was sitting on the floor with his knees bent and his elbows on them, he had his head hung low, silent tears still pouring.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." He kept repeating.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

--

Nathan was still in vacation from his basketball career, he still had 3 months to go before the practice for the next season starts.

That afternoon, Haley told him she would be at the studio with Mia recording a new song, Nathan asked Jaime if he wanted to see his Uncle Lucas and Jaime willingly went.

As he and Jaime walked to the front door, he pressed the doorbell, when Lucas didn't answer he tried to turn the knob, which was unsurprisingly open. They walked into the foyer and into the living room, when Nathan saw Lucas on the floor, he hurriedly took his place beside his brother and knelt down on one knee hunching to see his brother's face.

"Luke!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"Luke! What's up man!?"

"I messed up Nate."

"What are you talking about.?"

"I messed Brooke up, I totally screwed her over."

As Nathan heard this, he took a good look at the defeated form of his brother, at the mention of Brooke's name, Nathan suddenly became defensive and protective, but seeing his brother, he cannot help but wonder. He wanted to ask Lucas about it, but he knew his brother has so much in his plate right now. He helped his brother up into the couch and asked Jaime to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Jaime ran to the kitchen to get his Uncle Lucas a glass of water, he loved his Uncle Lucas so much and he looked up to him, and seeing his uncle in a distraught state, it worried Jaime. He loved his Aunt Brooke as well, and he wanted to be there for her always, and even as a young child, Jaime knew how important his Godparents are to him, and he would do anything to make them feel ok.

"Here, Luke, drink up man." Nathan said as he took the glass from his son and pushed it in his brother's hands.

Lucas took the glass and drank from it, he looked up into his brother's eyes and he can see worry and confusion swimming in them.

Nathan wasn't one to wait on something, when he wanted to know something he wanted to know it immediately, but he saw how crushed his brother was for whatever reason, and so he decided to let his brother open up to him, but he wished among other things, that his brother would fess up now.

Lucas knew his brother wanted answers, but he couldn't get himself to say it, so he took a moment to take in a deep breath and just told his brother.

"Video." He said in a barely audible whisper.

Nathan didn't need telling twice, he wanted to figure out what caused Lucas' break down. As he sat down and work the video to it's beginning he prepared himself to whatever he was about to see.

The image of Peyton now flooded the screen, and the whole video replayed, Lucas listened with his head hanging low and he didn't know if he would be able to take it, Jaime was looking at his uncle with worry, he walked in front of his uncle. He didn't know how he could make his uncle feel better, so he did the most comforting thing he could come up with, he hugged Lucas tight.

Lucas was taken aback by Jaime's actions but he felt very much overwhelmed, he wrapped his arms around his nephew and whispered;

"Thanks buddy."

Jaime just nodded his head on his uncle's shoulder.

Nathan got to the part, where Peyton was saying the dreaded words. He couldn't believe his ears, he knew this happened almost 7 years ago, but the weight of the situation really turned things out of proportion, he felt for Brooke knowing that the girl loved Lucas with her everything, but he understood why Peyton did it, she loved Lucas in a way only her and Lucas could really understand. As he let Peyton's words sink through him, he felt compelled to go where Brooke was and just try to take the pain away, he saw Brooke as the little sister he never had, and with what he just witnessed he can't help but be proud of the woman she became.

He looked back at the screen at the same time that Lucas and Jaime broke from their hug. Lucas realized that he wasn't able to see this part of the tape, nor was he able to hear it, he decided to watch it since there would be no more harm in doing it, the pain was already deep set.

"_I know I killed Brooke that night, and believe me I have never felt worst, and I am bringing that guilt with me all this time, that night she broke up with you, I saw her die a little bit more inside every day after that, but I let her, I love you too much to let go or to even correct my mistake. But I can't be sorry now, not now that we are having a daughter together, I know in your own little way, you love me too, and I want to thank you for that. But now that I'm gone, I would like to ask you a favor, I know it is not my place anymore to do so, but I just have to ask._

_Love our daughter with everything that you have, I know that with what I did, that makes me a horrible person, but our daughter doesn't have to do with anything that I did. I know you would love her with all your heart, but as a mother I needed to ask that._

_And I want you to be happy, Luke, we had our good times together, but we both know where your true happiness is, be with her Luke, I'm not going to ask you to love her, because I know you always have._

_And lastly, do everyone a favor and don't ever let her go again, she has been through so much pain Luke, but she did everything for us, she gave up her happiness for me, I know I would never be able to repay her with all the things that she has done for me, but I am hoping I can give her back her happiness. Take care of her Luke, we all know she needs that… And please tell her that I love her everyday…"_

Lucas was bent over in the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, Nathan was speechless, and Jaime looked at the screen trying to comprehend what he just saw. Lucas let the tears fall freely from his eyes, he didn't know how or what to feel, he wanted to break free from all of it. Nathan turned to look at his brother and chose the right words to say.

"Luke--- I'm sorry, man." Was all he could get out.

Jaime on the other hand listened to every word he heard from his Aunt Peyton, and he saw his Uncle Lucas bent over in tears he felt a tinge of pain in his own little heart, he sat in between his father and his uncle and put a hand on Lucas shoulder.

"It's ok to be sad Uncle Lucas, but when you are ready to talk, we're just here."

Lucas laughed through his tears from the words of his nephew, and Nathan gave an embarrassed smirk, his son knew how to handle things better than him.

"Or at least, Dad and Momma are going to be there when you're ready to talk. You could talk to me, but I wouldn't know what to say yet, unless you want advice from a 7 year olds point of view." Jaime continued.

Lucas and Nathan now looked at the boy and started laughing softly. They couldn't believe the words coming out from him, but they were impressed.

"You really are Haley's child." Lucas said, ruffling Jaime's hair.

"Yeah thanks for totally making me look stupid buddy." Nathan groaned sarcastically.

"It's ok dad, you're not stupid, it's what mom used to say, you are just…. What's the word again? Ahh… Misguided. Yeah that's the word." Jaime said innocently.

"Jaime!" Nathan cried incredulously.

Jaime just shrugged his shoulder, and Lucas continued to laugh softly while shaking his head.

--

Brooke called Haley up to apologize. After their phone call, Brooke felt guilty and tried to figure out the proper way to say sorry to Haley.

When she heard Haley's voice on the other line, she broke down.

"I'm so sorry, Hales, I was selfish and I didn't think, I was so caught up in guarding myself from getting hurt, that I didn't even thought about the whole situation." She cried.

"No, no Brooke, I didn't mean that, you are not selfish, God, don't ever think that Brooke, I am just so worried about Lucas this past few months and I wasn't the one who was thinking, I'm the one who should be sorry Brooke, I have always known you still loved Lucas, and I know that right now, everything that had happened just opened old wounds." Haley answered, completely blaming herself for making Brooke feel guilty.

"It's ok, Hales, I deserved it, I needed a little push to realize I am totally being inconsiderate, it's just, you're right it did open up old wounds, and everything just came rushing back to me, Hales… The first cut is really the deepest. I knew that before, but I feel it until now." Brooke continued to cry on the other line.

Haley didn't know what to say. This was the first time in 7 years that Brooke openly talked about how she really felt and it broke Haley's heart.

"I'm sorry, Tigger." Was all she could say.

"It's alright, Hales. I'm coming home." Brooke said, which completely surprised them both.

"What? Are you sure, Brooke?"

"Yes, Hales, I'm coming home…"

_**I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know**_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

'Cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me he's worst  
but when it comes to being loved he's first  
that's how I know

_**The first cut is the deepest…**_

**A/N: Ok. So 1 chapter done today, I am really sorry for a late update, I started writing the chapter this morning, and thankfully I have it done tonight. Please tell me what you think. **

**Seriously you're reviews mean a lot to me…. Please, please, please, review**

**READ…ENJOY… REVIEW**


	26. A Little Bit

**A/N: Okay guys. Sorry for the delay in updates. I had done a couple of articles these past few days that really got me occupied. But here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who were kind enough to drop reviews. I really really appreciate it. I am yet to get everyone impressed by the story, but I am really looking forward to reaching that goal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 22- A Little Bit**

_**I was kinda hesitant to tell you, should I let you know**_

_**I was never really like this before, need I say more…**_

_**But maybe I'm confused when you are near me**_

_**I don't know what to do or I should be**_

_**There's only one thing in my mind…**_

_**That's you and me**_

Brooke stared out the window of the aircraft she was currently on, she didn't really realized what she was doing up until the last minute. She have told Haley that she was coming home, and everything after that conversation was all a blur, in those times, she has asked her stand- in assistant in New York that she needed the private jet, she didn't even bother to call Victoria, she was so confused and she didn't realize that she was doing everything out of impulse.

When one of the crew in the plane approached her to say they were landing, Brooke looked at him with confusion.

"We are about to land in Tree Hill, Ms. Davis." The crew said, noticing Brooke's confused look.

"Already?" Brooke answered, clearly surprised how quick the trip turned out to be.

"Yes, ma'am."

Brooke nodded and watched the retreating figure of the crew member; she slumped back into her seat and asked herself if she was doing the right thing.

As the plane landed in the airport, Brooke called Victoria if she would be able to send Hector to come get her. Victoria, although surprised, had sent Hector over right away, she figured she would have time to talk to her daughter's surprising decision to return, later.

When the limousine turned the corner, Victoria made her way to the front door from her previous position in the window; she waited till Hector held the door for Brooke and walked the path towards her emerging daughter.

"Brooke! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she asked as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"Sorry mom, I didn't even know I was going home till about 4 hours ago." Brooke admitted; her voice strain and defeated.

"Well, not that I am not glad that you are here, but surely there is a reason why you come home all of a sudden." Victoria said as she ushered her daughter into the house and into the living room.

Brooke sighed.

"Haley called me, we exchanged a few heated words, but then I realized how selfish I was for just leaving like that, when I knew that everything was still not ok, down here." She said, looking at her fidgeting fingers on her lap.

"Honey, I wouldn't pretend I know what happened but don't beat yourself up too much, everyone has their own reasons why sometimes they just want to let up and leave, you know? It's not your fault that everything is as messed up as they are right now, and it is not your obligation to find a solution to any of it." Victoria answered, stroking Brooke's hair gently, and looking at her gently.

"Thanks mom, I'd like to take a nap if you don't mind, too much thinking really wears me out." Brooke tried to joke, but failing miserably.

Victoria understood her daughter and nodded. As she watched Brooke walk towards her room, Victoria knew she had to do something to alleviate her daughter from the burden she is pushing herself to carry. But she doesn't know what or how to do it. She sighed in defeat and thought that somehow, something would come up and it would help her in her plan.

--

Haley was nearing her due date. She could barely make her way through the other side of the room without tiring, and her back was constantly bothering her. She got off the phone with Brooke just a couple of hours ago, and even though she thinks that everything was going to be ok, she can't help but feel that something was looming in the corner ready to pounce out and just rack everything up.

She got her phone and called her husband, she would ask him to just get take out, since she was too lazy to get up, and her feet hurt from all the waddling.

"Nate? Could you and Jaime just pick up something for dinner? I really don't feel like cooking tonight." She said over the phone, rubbing her belly unconsciously.

"Sure Hales, is it ok if we bring Lucas along, I think he could really use his best friend now." Nathan answered on the other line, he was whispering and Haley could tell something was up.

"Why, what's wrong?" Haley asked, suddenly worried, she tried sitting up straight but her belly didn't allow her to, she groaned in frustration.

"I'll let him talk to you about that later, babe, I don't think I'm in the position to reveal any of it, but if he wouldn't say anything, I guess I'll try to fill you in." Nathan answered, careful of his choice of words.

"Ok, but you guys hurry home, ok? I'm starting to feel hungry, and I think Baby Emma wants General Tso's Chicken with Ranch dressing. You think you could get me that, babe?" Haley asked sweetly.

"Sure baby, I will. We'll see you in a bit, I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too, Nate." Haley answered before hanging up. She sighed at how she and Nathan got past through everything, she wondered how did they ever get so lucky. She tried sitting up again straight again, but she only sunk lower into the couch. She sighed in frustration and decided to wait for her husband before getting up. She snatched the remote beside her and opted to watching TV.

As she flipped the channels for an interesting show, the phone rang.

"Scott's residence, this is Haley." She answered, her eyes still glued on the television.

"Hey Tutor mom!" said the 'trying-to-be-cheery- voice.

"Brooke??" Haley asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Does anybody else call you Tutor mom?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Uh no. I just wasn't expecting you to call. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong? I just wanted to call you and tell you that I am back in town. After the phone call we had this morning, I just, I, I don't even know how I did it, but the next thing I knew, the plane already landed in Tree Hill." Brooke explained, chuckling lightly, amused at herself.

"What?! Why didn't you call me, I could've picked you up in the airport!" Haley whined. She was really surprised that Brooke was back, but her hormones decided to kick in at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Hales, but I'm back, I'm at home, I'm here now, and that must count for something, right?" Brooke tried her luck comforting a whiny Haley.

"Fine! But you should come to dinner, Nathan and Jaime are bringing Lucas over, Sawyer is with Karen and Larry is out at sea." Haley said regaining her composure.

Brooke sighed, she knew she should have opted to calling Haley in the morning, she knew Haley would find a way to get her to meet them today. But she really wasn't up for it.

"Hales, I want to, but I think I'll have to pass, I'm really tired from the flight and I want to spend time with Sam tonight, I hope you don't mind." Brooke said, really hoping Haley would understand.

Haley was disappointed, but she also expected Brooke would decline; she nodded her head and gave a sigh.

"Hales, don't be upset." Brooke pleaded.

Haley chuckled.

"I'm not upset, I nodded my head and sighed, I understand Brooke, and I'm not saying I'm not disappointed, but I do understand, but tomorrow, give me no excuses!" Haley said with mock threat.

"Yes mother." Brooke answered playfully sarcastic.

They both said their goodbyes and Brooke asked Haley if she would keep her arrival a secret from everybody else, Haley protested, but Brooke said, she wanted to surprise them, Haley conceded. As they hang up, the front door opened.

"Momma! Were home!" Jaime yelled, before running to his room.

"Living room! Nate?? Come, help me up!" Haley yelled back.

Nathan came in a couple seconds later, with Lucas right behind him; they both chuckled at Haley's attempt to stand.

"Well, you guys think this is funny huh, let's see about that." Haley huffed, shooting glares at the two brothers. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged. Nathan walked over to his wife's side, and helped him up, Haley sighed in relief as she was upright once again, she patted her husband's cheek, gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, before waddling into the kitchen.

"What did you get, babe?" they heard her say, they turn to look at each other, and give another hearty laugh. They walked into the kitchen as Haley was setting up the table, Nathan called for Jaime and soon the four of them were sitting in the table, eating dinner comfortably.

A couple of minutes into the dinner…

"When is Auntie Brooke coming back?" Jaime asked.

All the three adults looked at each other, Nathan and Lucas didn't know, but Haley did. She promised Brooke she would keep her arrival a secret.

"We don't know, Buddy. Probably soon." Nathan tried.

Jaime sighed and they saw how his shoulders slumped.

Haley couldn't take it anymore and leaned over to her son, she didn't want to see her son upset, and at the same time, she was just itching to tell someone the secret, it was her hormones kicking in, and she wanted to tell somebody, that way it wouldn't be just her who was giddy and excited about it, so she let her son in on the secret.

"She's already in town buddy." Haley whispered.

When Jaime heard what Haley whispered to him, his eyes widened and his mood for the rest of the meal was surprisingly hyper and alert. Nathan and Lucas were wondering what that was all about, but Haley and Jaime just gave each other high fives and laughed.

--

The next morning, Brooke woke up with a start, Sam was sharing her bed and the events of last night came rushing back to her.

"_Brooke!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the brunette by the living room._

"_Sam! Brooke replied with the same enthusiasm, she got up and gave her 'daughter' a tight hug._

"_I was wondering when you would show up, I was starting to think you left us all for New York." Sam teased._

"_Oh Sam, silly girl! I was just in a very dark place these past 2 months, but you understand that, right?" Brooke looked at Sam pointedly._

"_Yeah, but were you able to see the light when you were in New York?" Sam joked._

_Brooke paused and took in what Sam said. It might have been a joke, but it sure did a number on her. She shook her head._

"_No." she whispered._

_Sam saw the immediate effect of the joke on Brooke and regretted it; she wrapped her arms around Brooke and said;_

"_Well, that's ok, you're back now, I'm sure you'll find that light soon enough, just a hint, it's got blonde hair and blue eyes. Really lights up your day." Sam whispered through her shoulder._

_Brooke gasped pulling away. _

"_What do you mean??" Brooke asked incredulously._

"_You know exactly what I mean." Sam said with a raised eyebrow._

"_What has Lucas got to do with it?" Brooke accused; squinting her eye a bit at the younger girl._

"_Whoa! Who said I was talking about Lucas??" Sam answered back smirking._

_Brooke felt herself flush._

"_I was talking about Jaime! Can you imagine when he sees you, he's not just going to light up the people in the room, but everyone he would pass by that day." Sam said still smirking._

"_But Lucas would work too, but I bet the only day he'd be lighting up is yours." Sam said, before pulling back and running to her room, when she saw the murdering look on Brooke's face._

"_That's it! Samantha, you are going to get it!" Brooke yelled as she ran after Sam, Sam ran to Brooke's room, and in a few seconds the older brunette was hot on her heels, Brooke leaped a bit and tumbled over with Sam on the bed, they both ended up laughing, that was when Victoria came in and gave the 2 girls a disapproving look._

"_Someone would think a burglar has broken into the house and had you girls at gunpoint. Your squeals can be heard from a mile's radius." Victoria said irritated._

_Both girls looked at her and noticed her disheveled look._

"_Did you-"Brooke asked and started to snort, trying to bite back laughter._

"_No I didn't." Victoria snapped._

"_Oh, yes you did." Sam answered, getting on the conversation, and burst into laughter._

_Brooke joined in, not able to control, soon both girls were rolling on the bed laughing. Victoria was irritated at first, but the girls' laugh was contagious and soon she was laughing with them._

"_I can't believe it!" Brooke said in between her laughter._

"_Me neither." Victoria answered ending her laughter with a deep sigh._

_Sam still found the whole thing hilarious and continued to laugh, wiping her eyes off from the tears that started to form._

"_I would give anything to see you run again Grandma." Sam teased._

_Brooke and Victoria stopped laughing almost immediately and looked at the still laughing girl, Sam noticed the laughter died down and looked over at the 2 older women, Brooke had a tinge of fear in her eyes, and Victoria had a murdering look on._

"_Grandma?! Did you just call me Grandma??!?" Victoria blurted out._

_Sam realized what she said and started to fear the older woman, that's when Victoria sat up on bed with poise, brushed away the hair from her face and looked at Sam indignantly. She leaned over putting her face just inches away from Sam's, and in a blink, Sam was sprawled on bed, trying to pry away Victoria's hands._

"_Brooke, help me teach this girl a lesson." Victoria said a smirk on her lips._

_Brooke was taken aback by her mom's actions, but joined in the fun, soon Sam was surrendering and promising not to call Victoria 'grandma' again. They fell back on bed exhausted from all the tickling and laughing, after a few more minutes, Victoria said she was ordering delivery from the Italian restaurant, got up and headed out the room, Brooke and Sam laid there, until they fell asleep. Victoria called them for dinner, but when she saw them sleeping, she walked over, got a fresh blanket from the closet, since they were on top of Brooke's comforter, placed the blanket over the girls and gave each a kiss on the forehead. She turned off the light, and whispered 'goodnight' before walking out the door. Brooke who felt the brush of lips on her forehead was half awake, and when she heard her mother bid goodnight, she wanted to answer back but she was carried back to Lalalala land before she could say it._

She had a smile on her face when Sam started to stir beside her.

"Goodmorning!" Brooke said cheerily.

"Hmm. M. m. ugh." Sam groaned.

"Rise and shine Sammie." Brooke said patting Sam's cheeks.

"Ugh, the cheeriness I can handle, but calling me Sammie? You're crazy!" Sam looked at her oddly.

Brooke just laughed.

Victoria was standing on the door wrapped in her bathrobe, her pajamas can be seen underneath.

"Well, look at you, finally woke up and decided to keep me company?" Victoria asked teasingly.

"Mom, we didn't mean to fall asleep last night; I guess we were pretty exhausted." Brooke said, smiling at her mom's humor.

Victoria chuckled. "That's fine, sweetheart. Come on you girls, wash up, and come down for breakfast, I had Hector buy us some breakfast." She said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute. Oh! And uh... Good morning Mom!" Brooke called out.

They heard Victoria's faint chuckle, and started to stretch out of bed.

--

Karen dropped of her granddaughter at the Sawyer's at exactly eight that morning; she went up to her late daughter- in- law's room to find her son still in bed sleeping.

"Oh, look sweetheart, seems like Daddy is still sleeping, why don't you go and wake him up." Karen said, as she placed Sawyer on top of Lucas.

"Dadda! Up!" Sawyer said.

Lucas stirred as he heard his daughter, a smile plastered in his face the moment he saw his little angel.

"Hey baby girl, good morning. I missed you." He said kissing Sawyer.

Sawyer giggled.

"Good morning, my boy." Karen said, placing a kiss on Lucas' forehead and sitting down at the end of the bed, admiring the interaction of father and daughter.

"Good morning, Ma. How long have you been here?" he asked.

"We just arrived. I left Lily with Andy, I knew you missed your baby girl, so I brought her over as soon as she woke up. And I already gave her a bath. Didn't I sweetheart?" Karen said, and cooed at Sawyer.

"Gamma!" Sawyer cried as she crawled to Karen's lap.

Lucas looked at her in surprise, and gave a questioning look over at his mom.

"She has learned a lot of words these past couple of weeks, Luke." Karen said pointedly.

Lucas hung his head low, he has been ignoring his own daughter for weeks, enough not to notice her daughter's new speech and language skills.

"I'm sorry, Ma."

"No, Luke, I understand what you are going through."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, Luke. You know that."

"Ma, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, as long as you don't ask me if it's ok for you to move back to California."

"Ahhh. No. But what if I realized I cannot leave without someone, but that someone already moved on, and has their own life ahead of them, and I'm not sure I'm part of that life, what would I do?"

"I'm sure you would always be part of Brooke's life."

"But--- I didn't tell you who it was."

Karen looked at him pointedly.

"Do you have to, am I wrong?" she asked.

Lucas chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"But what do you say mom, if perhaps I would want to try again?"

"I'd say, it took you long enough."

"Mom! My wife just died."

"I know, son, and I am not being biased, Peyton was a great girl, a mom and a wife, but we both know, she wasn't the one your heart is beating for."

Lucas nodded.

"I'm a fool, aren't I?"

"Well, you would be if you let her go, this time. God. I sound like a school girl telling my friend's ex boyfriend to get his act together." Karen chuckled.

Lucas gave a soft chuckle as well.

"Shmayl!" Sawyer gurgled.

Karen and Lucas laughed.

_**I'm a little bit of crazy  
I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely  
I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure  
Just a little bit of you  
And I will fall...**_

I'm always on a run to see you  
Would you allow me to  
It wasn't my intention to hurt you  
This feeling is true

Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me  
I don't know what to do or I should be  
There's only one thing in my mind  
That's you and me

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Please read and review.**


	27. Too Many Walls

**A/N: Guys, I really apologize for the delay in posting chapters and updating. Let's just say that the people we are living with just can't get down from their high horses.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Photobooth romance and dianehermans, I hope I satisfy your need for an update with the last chapter.**

**Chapter 23- Too Many Walls**

_**Living in wonder, thinking of you  
Still looking for ways to uncover the truth  
You're so young is all they can say  
They don't know.  
If I could change the way of the world  
I'd be your girl**_

"Time to face the music." Brooke said as she made her way out of her car and into C/B.

Millicent was preparing the register for the day, when she heard the door open.

"We don't open till 15 minutes." She said not bothering to look up.

"That's ok, I was just looking around to see if you needed any help." Brooke said nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling and looking at her assistant.

Millie's head snapped up when she heard Brooke's voice, she looked dumbfounded when she looked up and was met by her boss and friend's emerald eyes. She hurried out of the counter and gave Brooke a tight hug.

"You're back! Why didn't you tell me, when did you arrive? How was New York? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Millie started of with tons of questions.

Brooke laughed at her assistant and friend. "Millie, I'm fine. I got in yesterday, New York is New York. Nobody knew, I didn't decide to go home till yesterday morning." Brooke said, hoping she covered up the questions with appropriate answers.

Millie hugged her again quickly and pulled away.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. It's really good to have you here. Lucas has been coming around every day to ask when you were coming back." Millie told her pointedly.

"Really? What do you mean every day. As in every single day?" Brooke asked feeling a little nervous. She didn't know if she was ready to face Lucas just yet.

"Yep. Every single day, and look, there he is. Right on time." Millie said, pointing out at the door where Lucas just stopped from what looked like a morning jog.

Lucas was out for his daily morning jog, he has made it a routine to run in the morning to think about stuff, and just to maintain his health and shape. He didn't know why, but he made it a point to drop by the boutique, to ask when Brooke was coming home, and today, wasn't any different. As he rounded the corner, he slowed his pace and opened the door.

He wasn't ready for what he saw. Brooke was standing there just in front of the counter, matching his look of surprise. He definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Brooke seemed to get over her shock faster than Lucas, so she cleared her throat, which snapped Lucas back to reality.

"Oh hey Luke!" she greeted cheerily. _'just act nonchalant'_ she told herself.

"Brooke" Lucas said in barely a whisper, still not getting over the shock he felt for seeing her there.

Brooke didn't know what to do to get over the awkward situation they were in, so she took the remaining steps between them and gave Luke a hug.

"Cmere." She said as she pulled him into a brief but tight embrace.

When she pulled away, she felt Lucas pull her tighter into him and held her a little longer.

"I missed you, Brooke." He whispered in her hair.

'_God, I wish he wouldn't do that.' _ Brooke thought.

She didn't know how to answer, she wanted to tell him how much she missed him, but something inside her was stopping her from saying it, so she just nodded her head in his chest.

They were lost in each other's embrace, it took both their strengths to pull away, but that moment they told themselves that it was ok to be weak.

"Ah-ahem."

Lucas and Brooke quickly pulled away as they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw Haley who had a smirk on her face, arms crossed in her chest and her right foot tapping on the hardwood floors.

Brooke composed herself and tried to straighten her blouse, Lucas was looking down looking everywhere else but at Haley, Millie was shaking her head and smiling, and Haley looked as if she was close to bursting into laughter.

After a few seconds, Haley couldn't take it and let out a hearty laughter, Millie joined in a second after, this made Lucas and Brooke blush even more.

"Oh, you two really are a classic." Haley said in between her laughter.

Brooke glared at her, and Lucas gave her a pleading look.

"Oh ho no, no, no, you don't get to glare at me, Tigger; I wasn't the one who stayed away for 2 months. See where that got you." Haley said, finally calming down and waddling to the couch.

Brooke crossed her arms in her chest and pouted.

"You're no fair, Tutor mom." She said scoffing and walking over to the counter.

"Whoa, I' m not fair? Oh I get it, I walked in on you at the wrong time, cause they way I see it, you two were pretty cozy, and I ruined that, so ok fine. I am leaving you two with whatever you want to do, and you know what, I am taking Millie with me, come on Millie, I'm taking you shopping, I declare today your day off." Haley said, getting up, walking over to Millie and taking her by the hand dragging her to the door.

Lucas just watched his best friend in amazement, and Brooke's face was indescribable.

"What?" Haley asked innocently.

"You cannot drag my assistant out of here and give her a day off, we have a store to run." Brooke protested.

"The way I see it, you have more than enough help." Haley said looking at Lucas.

"Hey! How does this have to do with me?" Lucas said raising his hands in sort of surrender.

"Oh drop the act Lucas Scott; you have been coming to the store everyday for the past 2 months, surely you've picked up how Millie runs the store." Haley said pointedly.

That made Lucas red in the face. Brooke stared at Haley in disbelief.

"So, Millie and I are going shopping, and you too can run the store for the day. Goodbye." Haley said, waddling fast out of the store with Millie hot on her heels. Millie sent Brooke a shake in the head, a shrug and a little resistant wave.

Brooke and Lucas just stared at the two as they walked out of the store. No one dared say a word for the next 3 minutes.

"Uh, I uh, I'm -" Lucas started but Brooke cut him off.

"Don't Luke, don't say you're sorry, unless you really mean it. If you are sorry that, that kiss happened then go ahead, but I have had 2 months away and I have done some serious thinking, and as much as I want to lie and just push everything at the back of my mind, I don't regret that kiss one bit, and I feel guilty about that, I know it was wrong, but it felt so right…." Brooke said tears threatening to fall.

Lucas looked up immediately as he heard Brooke's last words. He had this glistening look of hope in his eyes when Brooke spoke again.

"But I can't just leave Julian. I know this sounds irate, but he was there to pick up the pieces you left, on that day you married Peyton." She stopped to compose herself still trying to contain her tears, but she wasn't successful, as her tears began to fall, Lucas became more and more guilty and regretful.

The videotape of his late wife, played through his mind over and over and watching Brooke break down in front of him just added fuel to the fire. He wanted to punch somebody to let all that steam out, he wanted to comfort Brooke and tell her that everything was going to be ok now, he wanted to just pull her into a long and warm hug and never let go. But he can't.

"Brooke, I messed up, I know that, Lord knows, I did love Peyton, and I love her still, but I was hiding through that perfect 'true love always' façade me and Peyton had. For 2 years, I realized that we were both hiding from what we were really meant to have, we stopped being in love the night she rejected my proposal, the same night I recounted my memories with you and realized that I was still madly in love with you, I should've said something, but…" Lucas tried to explain but words just won't come out.

Brooke looked at him and nodded with understanding, she wanted to scream at him after hearing that he was still in love with her after all these years, but she understood where he was coming from, and everything is just too draining to even start being mad, so she just let it be.

Lucas had a look of shame and tears were slowly falling from his eyes, Brooke reached up and wiped his tears away.

"I am so sorry Brooke. For hurting you the way I did. I didn't realize. I'm just so sorry." Lucas said, his tone tired and defeated.

"It's ok, Luke. Life has that effect on people, you're apologies are not needed anymore. I have forgiven you a long time ago." Brooke said, smiling through her tears.

Lucas looked up got Brooke's hands from his face and took it in his, squeezing gently, bringing it up to his face and kissing them.

"Why?... Why do you have to be so kind?" Lucas said breathlessly.

"It's not being kind, Luke. It's what you call, maturity." She said with a hint of smile.

Luke looked at her and felt himself smiling as well.

Brooke's mind was racing, her heart beating fast.

"_What am I doing?"_ she asked herself inwardly.

Luke was looking at her with such passion in his eyes that she forgot she was still in a relationship with Julian, and that was when…

"Hey Broo—", someone suddenly said breaking their staring fest.

Julian stood awkwardly at the door looking at them with a mix of embarrassment and frustration. He have always known that he had no competition against Lucas, and now that Lucas is technically back to being a "bachelor", Julian knew that the chances of him and Brooke bringing their relationship to the next level is just simply unattainable.

"Oh, uh uhm, Julian, hey." Brooke said uncertain of her own emotions, she didn't know how Julian is feeling, seeing her and Lucas at the time that he did.

"Hey, Brooke" Julian suddenly broke his stare at the two and looked at Brooke as if seeing her for the first time.

Brooke walked towards Julian in a mechanical state and leaned up to give Julian a kiss on the cheek. However, Julian hesitated. Brooke resignedly dropped her head and sighed.

"Julian-" she started. But Julian raised his hand to stop her, he looked over at Lucas who was longingly looking at Brooke with hope in his eyes. Julian wanted to punch the guy in the face, and shake Brooke senselessly. He wanted her to choose him, to pick him, but he knew that this isn't a battle worth fighting for, because Brooke gave her heart a long time ago, to this guy who was longingly looking at her, and she never got it back.

_**Too many walls have been built in between us**_

_**Too many dreams have been shattered around us**_

_**If I seem to give up they'll still never win**_

_**Deep in my heart I know the strength is within**_

**A/N: I need reviews please. Quota till 175.**


	28. Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Ok I know, a couple of years is way too long. But everything has just been crazy these last 2 years. I'm back in school now. Im on my final year in college, Alabama won the SEC championship which is good even though I am an Auburn fan. Atleast the title stayed with the state, 4 years running. I started work for the university I am in 2 years ago, and juggled school along with a couple of shifts at an outpatient mental health facility.I bought myself a car, and that has been killing me with the note and the insurance, but I love my 2012 Hyundai Elantra. I even named my baby, Elena Tracen. My sister found herself a boyfriend. I still am single. There have been a couple of deaths. Ive been home to the Philippines again after my 2008 trip. My granddaddy died after I finished my first quarter in college. I found out that we have another half sister, younger this time. And it has just been hectic and uber stressful. I am still and forever will be a Brucas fan, but now that OTH is done and over and Brooke found her happiness with Julian and she had twins, I really feel happy for her character, that and if it had happened in real life that would be awesome too. Sophia Bush is a phenomenal woman, Chad? I am not really impressed. Sophia and Austin has broken up. Bethany and her husband had a baby and are now divorced. Chad is still engaged. I mean there has just been a lot of things that has happened. I have 2 more quarters left in college, but I will super try to finish this story. I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING. I have lost my inspiration for a long time, but I have finally gotten the courage to continue this story.**


	29. Kismet

Chapter 24- Kismet

Didn't mean to take you for granted

Didn't mean to show I don't care

Didn't mean to throw away this once in a lifetime of chance being with you

And I'll drive for two hours

To bring Butterfingers

I don't mind the distance, this kismet's a dance.

Julian knew from day one that he was not going to be any competition when it comes to the heart of one Brooke Davis. Reading the book, and having made a movie about it, he knew, as a director that Lucas Scott is and will always be irrevocably in love with the brunette bombshell. Nevertheless, no, he had to take the chance when Lucas married Peyton. Under his lucky stars, Brooke became his. However, it seems that his star's has lost their twinkle, because he just walked in on his heartbreak.

Julian wanted so much to punch the longing look on Lucas' face, he knew Brooke would understand, but he knew as well that it would hurt Brooke if he did it. As he raised his hand to stop Brooke from explaining the situation, his mind raced as to how exactly he should deal with it. He did not want to lose Brooke, but at the same time, he just wanted to run away as far as he can to spare himself the extra heartache. Brooke's pleading face is going to etch in his mind forever. The way that she looked at him crushed his heart a little bit more.

"Brooke, it's ok." Julian found himself saying. "_What the fuck did I just say?!" _his mind raced.

"Julian-" Brooke started.

"Brooke, stop. I knew from day one what I was gambling. What I had on the line. I had to read the book a hundred times to make sure the movie came out right, remember. Nobody has to be a genius or a psychic to know that both of you would always harbor feelings for one another. You were not only a couple, you were best friends, and best friends, they make great relationships." Julian stated.

Lucas was surprised at Julian's words that he actually broke his gaze from Brooke to the heartbroken director. Lucas and Julian has gotten past the tension of being the men in Brooke's life, this however, breaks that and is overloading the seismograph 10 times more. He didn't want Brooke to come out looking like a cheater, because she really didn't cheat on Julian. This whole thing is on him.

"Julian—" Lucas tried.

"Lucas, you don't have to explain. I know how you feel. I have been in love with Brooke from the time she stormed at me for the way I depicted her character in the movie." Julian said with a slight chuckle.

This did not go unnoticed with Brooke.

"Julian-" Brooke tried again.

"Brooke- it's ok." Julian said again interrupting her.

At this point Brooke has just had enough of being interrupted and not being able to explain.

"No! I will speak and I would suggest you listen, you interrupt me one more time before I get this out and there will be hell to pay." Brooke said stubbornly.

Both men laughed at her sudden outburst. Trust Brooke Davis to make the whole situation a little lighter because of her not so subtle reactions. She stared them down with daggers, causing both men to raise both their hands in surrender.

"ok, go ahead, Brooke." Julian appeased.

Brooke softened and her pleading look is back in her face.

"Julian, I love you. I really do. Don't think for one second that I don't. Do not doubt my love for you. Do not doubt that what we have together these past 2 years has been a joke or has been fake, because I am telling you now that it is not. I have seriously considered forever with you. You picked up the pieces of what was left of Brooke Davis. You tried so hard to pull me through the darkness. You knew when to make me laugh, when not to bug me, and when to comfort me. You have been with me through depression, and my successes. You never let me down. You are my constant companion for the last 2 years. I—" Brooke started to falter, tears finding their way in her eyes.

It broke Lucas' heart hearing this afraid that this is the last time he would see Brooke, the way she was talking made him less confident that he would ever win her heart again. Julian on the other hand, knew that there is a but coming.

Julian closed the space between him and Brooke and gathered her in his arms dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Brooke, I have never doubted your love for me. I told you, I know that I come in second in your heart, Lucas always will have the first place, for two years I basked in your love. I cannot say I did not expect this, because honestly a part of me always knew that two parts in Lucas' book is true.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other confused.

"She was fiercely independent. Brilliant, beautiful and brave." Julian said slowly savoring every word. He took Brooke's hands in his and said. "That's true." You know what else? Brooke shook her head, and Julian gave her a slight smile. "People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other." Julian said.

Brooke looked at him with newfound confusion, and Lucas looked relief albeit overwhelmed. Julian stepped away from Brooke.

"You are brilliant, beautiful and brave. You know what else? Brooke, you are a believer. You believed in our relationship, and you believe in love. You made loving seem so easy. You believe in people. You have a big heart, and I am so honored to have been given even just a sliver of that golden asset."

"I do know that your heart has always been with the guy that took that 3 point shot blindfolded. I'm not mad at you Brooke. I only want your happiness." Julian said. As he stepped away from Brooke, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck crying.

"Oh Julian…" she sobbed.

This time I surrender my everything forever,

Life doesn't matter

Just our souls together.


End file.
